Death Is Overated Anyways
by ComicsGeek102
Summary: "...You want me to be Robin?" Jason asked completly taken aback by Batman s offer. "I- Ill...give it a try, but Im telling you guys right now. I'm probably going to screw it up." he smirked looking at the costume in his hands.
1. Jasons life

**A/N: I thought it was time to do a story about one of my favorite comic book antiheros, Yep your right Jason Todd! This is him from the start to the end to the new start. If you know what I mean. Now be warned this isn't Dick, Tim or whoever its Jason, so if you can't handle the blood and cussing, and murder and everything Jason is this story may not be for you. Those who are actually reading this author note I tip my hat to you and those who will continue through the hardship of Jason Todd the second Robin Please Read and Review and I`ll post as soon as I can. PEACE! – ComicsGeek102**

The cold wind hit his face like knifes on butter, it sent the chill threw his spine and Jason sighed. Gotham was cold place; in more ways than one... you had to do what you had to do to survive. Thats what he was doing now. Jason pushed open the window he had just unlocked and pulled the red mask over his head as he stepped inside the rusty apartment.

He friend James was right behind him, also wearing the same red ski mask as him. This wasn't his first break in. Believe it or not he was only twelve, but he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life in that god for shaken piss hole his parents called home. His Dad taught him how to break locks, run and hide, he only needed to know the first one, he wasn't a coward, but if he wasn't supposed to do this, take what he could, then why teach him anything?

He left his friend in the dark living room and started towards the bedroom, there were two beds. Light from the old yellowing street lamps outside flooded the room with enough light to see the people in the bed were at least in their eighties. Jason bit his lip tightly as he walked over to the dresser and started to shuffle threw it quietly. He never hurt anyone, not physically, if that mattered.

He found what he was looking for. His gloved hand pulled out a small box, when he opened it, he found five hundred dollars and a few old keys, a note book and a necklace. He took the necklace and money and put the box back carefully. Now that he had what he wanted, each step towards the door seemed even louder than when he had come in.

When he entered the living room again he found James pulling the T.V out the window with a huge amount of effort, he was bigger and older than Jason but weaker and skinnier so he must be desperate for the money to risk being seen with that.

He followed out the window and onto the fire escape and pulled the money from his pocket, "Cha ching!" he snickered, as the cold Gatham air hit him again.

"Sweet! Wanna get some thin` to eat with that?" James grunted as he put the T.V down and pulled his mask off.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jason nodded, pulling off his own mask. James grinned, "What, your mom suck at cooking?"

Jason swallowed, he didn't like talking about personal matters, especially his mom and Dad. They were sore spots, "No, she just doesn't cook." He said stuffing the money back in his pocket. They made their way to a pawn shop only a few blocks away. The man was reluctant about giving use any money seeing as how they stole the T.V and he knew it but gave up the money anyways. They were now headed to a local restaurant just down the road.

"So, you goin` home after this or you staying out like usual?" James asked, Jason shrugged, again he didn't like talking but he did, "probably head home, my Mom will be asleep and Dad will still be at work, or whatever the hell he does."

"Same." James nodded and became silent for a few moment as they walked before side glancing him, "So, you think he`ll come for us tonight?"

Jason ran a hand threw his black hair, "Damnit! Not this again."

James`s eyes became wide with awe, "I`m serious! The Bat takes out everyone. Even small time thief's like us."

Jason rolled his eyes, and rolled his shoulders as they passed a dark ally, "The Bat has too many enemy's to worry about, were fine, plus I know how to defend myself."

James started to laugh hysterically and wiped the fake tears off his face with the back of his dirty hand. "Dude, you're like ten and you have no clue how to defend yourself."

"I know plenty, and I`m **not** ten! I can say this though, if I go down, I`ll take as many as I can with me." Jason spat, he wasn't scared of Batman! Why should he? He had heard countless stories and myths about the giant bat roaming the streets of Gotham, his Dad had gone to jail a few times because of Batman, but he had never seen him with his own eyes, so he wouldn't feel scared about something that he didn't know. He wasn't a baby.

They walked into the restaurant and sat in a booth in the corner of the diner. Jason played with the Spork while James ordered the food. When his friend sat down he was back on the same old topic as usual, Batman.

"So, what do you think he`s doing tonight? If not pummeling us then who?" James asked raising an eye brow. Jason shrugged more focused on flicking tiny pieces of napkin off the table. "He`s probably got one of those freaks he deals with."

"Probably, but-,"

Jason sighed glaring at his friend, "James, I`m gonna kill you if you say one more word about the god damn Batman."

James rolled his eyes and looked out the foggy window, "He just gives me the creeps, that's all."

"Whatever." Jason said carelessly as the waiter set the food down. He was thankful that the warm food kept James from talking most of the time, but he couldn't help wonder. Batman. Who was he? What was he? Human? Freak? It didn't really matter though he had never met Batman and probably never will.

**A/N: Okay, sorry this was a little dull but the next chapter will be better. Oh and another thing, there will be young justice in this! and another thing this is a different time line, the whole five years skip in the second season is bull. So this is all different. **


	2. Dads departure

**A/N: Please review. **

Jason yawned as he opened the door and light flooded his eyes, the living room was small and the light was on. It didn't tell him anything as to if his mom was asleep or not, she occasionally would leave the light on or off when she slept. His mom was a good woman, she was a usual stay at home mom from time to time taking work where she could get it, his dad was more of the thug type, he worked as a guard for Two-face and or other big time drug dealers, it was usual for him to be gone days at a time.

He took off his jacket and threw it on the sofa as he made his way down the hall to his room. He made a quick check to see if his mom was asleep and saw her in her bed the back facing him. He left the door way and went straight to his comfortable bed. Jason jumped up and flopped down moaning in love as the cool pillow touched the side of his tired face. He loved this pillow right now.

Even though his bones screamed for sleep it wouldn't come, he thoughts were preoccupied. The clock ticked along with them and started to think of his Dad, how he was never home. It never bothered him, not once. What bothered him was that he would act like they were pals, the only real relationship they had was when Jason would help him up the stairs after he was done drinking. If he had a say, his dad also had a way with the ladies. He would constantly hit on other woman around him. It was annoying. He never said anything to his mom though…she had enough to worry about.

His mom used to be big. She went to a big private school and was on a good track, but then she met his Dad and it all turned, well it really turned after they bought the house, and he came along, they constantly fought when he was little, now he was trying to help his mom, she was suffering from depression and it wasn't easy to help when she let her dealers come in and sell her things. He told her once that she needed to stop and get better; she didn't listen, of course not.

She would never listen when she was out if it like that. He wished he could help her. It was all he could do, wish.

Then he thought about Batman, he had never been seen Batman…ever. Who was to say he was real? Was it the bruise shaped like a bat on his Dad`s shoulder, or the Gotham times newspaper? The giant light in the sky? Hmm. If he caught one glimpse… one tiny glimpse. They he would be satisfied, would he be scared? Like them all?

They was a muffled noise in the bathroom and Jason opened his eyes, it had be two hours since he got home, wow, time really fly's. He sat up and ran a hand threw his hair. He got to his feet and walked to the restroom, the door was closed but he could hear the muffled sobs of his mom. It broke his heart to hear her like this. He knocked softly, maybe she would realize she wasn't alone and she would open the door. No one answered. Of course not. He opened the door and saw his mom lying on the floor again his heart cracked in two. Jason walked around her and guessed she didn't even know he was here, or she just didn't care. He knew she wouldn't get up off the bathroom floor, this happened few times before. He sat down and lifted her up to a sitting position and hugged her letting her lean on him. It was better than the floor. And he thought deep down it helped her.

"It`s Okay mom… It`s okay." He muttered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason sat on the dumpster and kicked his legs back and forth, he was board, and it was one of those days. The air was still numb and cold like usual, stupid city. He yawned, he had barley slept, he had been up with his mom and had refused to leave her there…alone.

Now, thought he was just sitting thinking. He had really nothing to do; he had skipped school for the day, why the hell should he deal with stuck up brats and his stupid teachers that thought they knew everything. It annoyed him. He was street smart, that's all that mattered.

He hoped off the dumpster and started down the street, normal day normal time. He should probably head home see if his mom was still okay. His Dad had left a message, he was coming home tonight. Sure whatever you say. His Dad wasn't abusive not physically. But mentally it was a little bit of a strain. His parents augured so much and still do.

His Dad was careless, once he was shot in the back, no real damage but it must have hurt like hell. Good thing he was spineless. He was the type of guys to be in and out of prison. More in than out.

His mind was back on Batman, or more like hero`s in general, there was a team, Young hero`s or whatever it was called, Young Justice. Something about them coming into a spot light with the League. Who cared, they were in their own world. He was never going to have anything to do with them. Why should he?

Jason hopped the fence and landed in the yard of his neighbor. Who cared about heroes and criminals and being caught, he would never get caught, and this was a promise.

He pulled himself over the other side of the fence and froze, he could see his yard, and three cop cars were lined in front of it and he caught a faint glimpse of his Dad being hauled into the car. His mom was yelling at a fat cop in a trench coat. Jason ran over to her and glared at the cops.

"What's going on?" he asked angry his voice was reduced to a whisper. His mom pointed to the cop car leaving, "Their taking him away again, he didn't do anything!" She spat at the fat officer. Jason let it all drown out as the car that held his father was out of sight. He didn't know why but he was curtain, Jason would never see him again…

**A/N: Jason`s dad actually died in prison…just a but of info. **


	3. Leslie Thompkins

**A/N: I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for this so let me know if I should change a few things…**

"Come on mom, Open the door." He begged. It had been a week since his Dad was sent away to prison it was nothing new but then police came to ask about him. Her son. Jason. They wanted to know how he was treated and if he was doing the same things his dad was doing. That had never happened before now it had been two whole days and she was still in the basement. She went down into the basment right after her Dealer had come and she had gone right back into her depression.

"Mom, Pleeeeease." Jason begged, he didn't want to lose her. She was all he really had. He had thought about kicking the door to the basement open but she would just get angry. The idea was to work with her, not against her.

She needed something to eat though. She had been in the basement for two days with nothing but her drugs. It was sad. Did she not understand this hurt him to?

There was a rapid knock at the front door and Jason glared at it. Her dealer, he was sure of it. Jason got to his feet and walked over to the dresser, pulling out his Dad`s hand gun, he opened the front door and before the man could talk he pointed the gun at him, "Leave her alone, she doesn't want what your selling."

The man ran away quickly and Jason slammed the door. His dad was gone so it was his job to look after his mom; he was the now so called man of the house. He mom had to get better…

He walked to the door that lead to the basement and sat down, he just wasn't going to leave her alone, and he was going to stay. Jason put the gun beside him and rested his head on the door. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

…

Jason yawned and lifted his head off the door, his neck was stiff and his hands were cold. His mom hadn't come out. He stood up and ran his cold hand over his face. He was going to get her. She couldn't do this to herself, to him.

Jason picked the lock and opened the door, easy success! He walked down the basement stairs and looked around. His mom was lying against the wall her head bowed low, her red hair covering her face. He sighed and walked over to her.

Jason sat down beside her and saw the bag on the floor, it was empty and Jason bit his lip forcing the tears not to fall, "Mom, no." his breath was stuttered and he held back tears the whole night until morning when he called the ambulance and they took her body away.

…

"No it`s mine!"

"No! It belongs to me!"

"Your suck a brat!"

"No, you are!"

Jason groaned and ran a hand over his face, two mouths, and two damn mouths in this hell hole! This orphanage! He hated it! His birth day was yesterday and no one knew, or they didn't care. Right after his mom had…gone. He was sent to the orphanage. He shared a room with three other boys and they were pricks, younger and dumber too.

He got up and pushed the window open he wasn't going to stay here all day a get a head ach from the toy boys arguing. The boys stopped yelling and the smallest one narrowed his tiny brown eyes, "You're not supposed to leave."  
Jason glared over his shoulder, "You gonna stop me?" he challenged.

The two boy`s shook their heads and he jumped out the window. He had no clue where he was going. Maybe just walking, he didn't care. It was getting warmer outside but not that warm. Gotham would always be the cold heart of the world.

He looked around crime ally; this was his home, where he grew up. Odd how things went.

"HELP!"

Jason snapped his head up his icy eyes wide opened as he raced up the street and turned a corner to see four tall teens stealing from two ladies. They screamed and one of the teens grabbed her throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"SHHH!" He hushed.

Jason ran forward without thinking and tackled the larger teen away from the girl. They both hit the ground and Jason felt hands trying to tear him away from the teen under him. He looked up and caught a faint glimpse of the girls running away.

Suddenly he was thrown backwards and he hit the pavement. Jason groaned and lifted his head up to see the four teens looming over him, "What you gonna do now hero?"

"This!" He snapped and kicked out hitting the closest person in the groin. He got to his feet and ran down the road. It was dark and no one would be out to do anything to help him, he was on his own. He could hear the boy`s behind him perusing

"Little sh**!" one called, Jason couldn't help but smirk, suddenly a car pulled out of nowhere it`s lights hitting his eyes and blinding him for a moment as he turned into another ally, he tripped over a garbage can but stayed on his feet and jumped the fence. The second he hit the ground he felt his ankle twist and fell over hitting his chin hitting pavement.

"AGH!" he cried out rolling over on his back. He looked up at see the pursuing teens in the ally and they hopped the fence laughing.

"Look what we got here!" On boy cried in glee at finally catching him. He kicked Jason in the ribs making him gasp and roll on his side to protect his ribs.

It was met by another chaos of kicking and hitting. Jason covered his face as somehow someone grabbed a bat and hit him. It seemed like hours had gone by when they finally left.

Jason cried out in pain as he shifted onto his back. Right now all he could think about was one thing, where the hell was Batman in all this? Wasn't he a protector? Someone that could help?

He swallowed the blood that drained out of his mouth and caught a glimpse of the crimson liquid pooling around him, God he was in deep shit. Jason bit his lip, what about the girls, why hadn't they helped him?

Guess he was alone in this…

…

Leslie Shuffled in her bag for her keys, everything was always a mess in her purse, and it annoyed her to no end. A car passed her shining light over everything dark as it went past her. She saw the entrance to the ally and turned into it finding the right key for her office.

Her foot hit something and she looked down expecting it to be a knocked over box but it was a leg. She looked up and squinted in the dark to see a boy, no older than ten or twelve in a small pool of blood, she gasped almost dropping her keys, "Oh!" she cried and kneeled down checking for a pulse.

The boy moaned at her cold hand and she lifted him up, "It`s okay," she hushed and unlocked the door, she shuffled in carefully so he wouldn't hit the frame of the door, she laid him on the bed and pulled out morphine from the drawer.

"You're lucky I`m a doctor, someone up there must really like you kid." She said shakily giving him a good dose. the boy opened his eyes and she pushed his sweaty raven locks from his neon blue eyes, "What`s your name son?" she asked pulling out an IV for him.

"J-Jason." He muttered, she smiled and injected the tube into his arm, "You're going to be alright Jason."

He smiled and she held back tears when she saw his pink bloodstained teeth. Poor boy.

"You're going to be Okay." She said again, before the boy passed out.


	4. Watchful eye

Jason sat on the bed staring around the room, he had long tubing in his arm, great, he was in a hospital, and they were probably going to send him to Black Gate or Bellrev or maybe even Arkam if they thought he was crazy enough.

Jason pulled out the tubes and started to get up, he snapped his head up when a woman walked in, she was tall, her brown hair was in a messy bun and she wore a white lab coat over light blue scrubs. What caught his eye though was the tray of food in her hands.

She looked over at him and smiled, "I see you're awake." She walked closer and set the tray on his lap, he flinched as the warmth of the plate spread threw his legs, he wasn't used to warm food often.

"How do you feel Jason?" She asked pulling off her glasses. Jason frowned, how did she know his name? Then it hit him, everything hit, she saved him, when no one had she did. He remembered the room she had brought him in last night also and this was the exact same, this wasn't a hospital.

"Okay…I guess," he said looking at the food then back at her, "Where am I?"

"Just a normal clinic, don't worry, I won't send you to jail." She smiled guessing what had been on his mind earlier, she put stethoscope to his chest and he then realized he was in a hospital outfit. Great.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked looking around. She pointed to the chair on the other side of the room, his jeans and shirt and favorite red jacket were here to, he also noticed that a box was there also, most of his stuff inside from the orphanage.

She smiled, "You're doing better, considering you`ve been out for a week."

"A week?!" he gasped; he looked at his covered side and bit his lip he could see the faint outline of the bandages and feel them to. she had saved him, he looked up at her, "Who are you?"

"Leslie Thompkins, You know Jason, when I found out you were in the orphanage I wasn't surprised, lots of kids end up in your situation if they are left alone to long. No body to look out for them."

Jason only nodded;his life was normal, please. Still he didn't say anything, he had never met anyone like her before, she was nice, caring and she helped him when he needed it.

"I`m used to being alone, because I am alone." He sighed, he hadn't meant to say it out loud but he did, Leslie smiled at him softly, "It only feels like you`re alone Jason. But that's not true. Keep love in your heart and all things are possible."

"There hasn't been a lot of love in my life." He looked away as he thought of his mom, and Dad. Leslie placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Jason, your young, things will change, I promise." She nodded to the food tray on his lap, "Go ahead and eat, I`m sure your starving." He nodded and dug into the food like it would be his last meal. For all he knew it might!

"Jason, you're going to have to stay here for a while, while you get better, but I`m afraid I have to send you back to the orphanage next week." Leslie sighed. Jason nodded not really caring, he would just leave. It didn't matter to him.

Leslie walked over to the counter and started to shuffle things around, "May be I can call someone to think about taking you in, get that second chance-,"

"No thanks," Jason said looking up from the tray of food, "I work better alone."

"I see." She said looking over her shoulder "Is that why you're here, because you work alone? Jason you if you ask for help, someone will come. "

Jason rolled his eyes, she was a nice lady, but she wouldn't stop talking about second chances and people helping him. He was fine, what more could he do with his life?

"I`ll keep that in mind." He said looking away. The room was silent for a while. He liked that, he could think. Not that it ever got him anywhere.

After about an hour of silence and thinking Jason laid down and fell asleep.

… … …

Jason blinked past the darkness. He sat up and saw Leslie wasn't here. But he could hear faint whispers from outside. Curious, he got up and tiptoed to the door and opened it only a little to see Leslie. She was with someone that much was obvious. She was whispering and Jason had to strain to hear her.

"I have the test you asked for." She said.

"Thank you doctor." The man said, Jason narrowed his eyes. he didn't like the way the hair on the back of his neck stood up at his voice. Jason could make out the slightest sound of footsteps.

"Wait…" Leslie said a little louder than a whisper. The footsteps stopped.

"I need something from you…" She said, "This boy, he… he needs someone, I can't look after him forever and he`ll be going back to the Orphanage soon. All I`m asking is to keep an eye on him. Please?"

There was silence and finally, "Okay, I`ll check up on him every now and then."

Jason let out a breath he didn't know he`d been holding and Leslie did the same, "Thank you Batman."

Batman, she was talking to Batman, the one person that he was so curious to meet. How were they connected? Should he be scared the Dark knight was watching over him?

"What`s his name?" Batman asked.

"Jason, Jason Todd, He really is a good kid." Leslie said. Jason blinked, she shouldn't be doing this for him, and he would just go back out and steal something else. He didn't plan to stay in the orphanage forever; even though after mouths of being there it was obvious no one wanted him. He was fine with that; he was fine on his own. He didn't need some dark knight on his trail. It made him a little angry that Batman was willing to look over him so he didn't do crime but when he actually needed help then he wasn't around. Fantastic

"All right. Good bye doctor." Batman said and the air got a little warm, telling him, Batman was gone.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, so much stuff with school and other stuff but now it`s over and I`m on Break! Well I was on break Friday but…stuff lol any way reviews are much appreciated thank you! **


	5. Thoughts

"You take care of yourself, alright Jason." Leslie smiled at him. He nodded.

"You too." He said, he couldn't really do anything with Batman watching him, it was a bit annoying but if he stayed a few steps ahead he would be fine, plus Batman had other things to do than look over some kid. There was a big chance he would never see Batman.

"You know you can call if you need me." She said biting her lip at leaving him with the orphanage. Jason only nodded again. He liked her, he would miss her, but he would be okay.

She finally left and Jason waved good bye sadly as her cab drove off and he was suck in front of the large brick building. He didn't want to go inside not yet. There was no need. He would probably go do some stuff now, go try and find James if he could.

He rolled his shoulders and started to walk up the street the opposite way. He put up the hood to his red hoodie and shoved his hands in his pocket.

Jason looked around the street and noted the rusty buildings, the windows would be dried, old and easy to break open, or unlock. The pipes lined the top to bottom of the buildings, great for climbing, also some bricks were missing in the wall making foot holds.

He started to speed walk up the street. James usually hung out at the skate park. Jason raced over to the gate and started to unlock it when the one person he was looking for bumped into him, "Jason!"

Jason raised an eye brow, "What? What`s wrong?"

James was in a sweat; his gray tank top was lined with grease and oil. "They`re after me."

Jason was about to ask who when he saw two police officers running through the park after James. Jason pulled his friend behind the trash car and they switched shirts, "I`m faster, wait here until their gone, I`ll lead them away."

James nodded, "Thanks buddy."

Jason shook his head and ran out in front of the cops Jason heard them yell at him to stop, he smiled. Jason looked behind him and started to run faster, they were on him. He turned a corner and jumped over a trash can tipping it over. He didn't look back when he heard the sound of tripping, he could still hear them giving chase.

Thunder rippled overhear and he bit his lip, he should be far enough away, he barley even knew this area, it was going to be hell to get back, now it was time to lose them. Jason ran to a nearby apartment and started up the fire escape. Jason could he hear them behind him as he got to the roof, Dead end.

He spun around and came face to face with the two huffing and puffing cops.

"No… more… running… kid." One guy growled out of breath.

Jason could feel his heart in his chest now, he looked around and saw it, the building next door, he could make it. Maybe. Jason looked back and he saw the cops eyes widen they had seen him look. "No Kid-,"

Jason ignored them and started to run for the edge and jumped, the air hit him and he roof the ground and rolled back on his feet. Jason looked over to see the cops were leaving. Jason sighed with relief and sat down, he needed to rest.

Looking up he blinked at the gap between the two buildings. What a rush. It was amazing, that jump.

….

Jason had finally figured it was safe to go back down. It had taken him almost a few hours to find his way back to Crime Ally, it was drizzling a little and he was wet and only had on James`s tank top. He was going to kill his friend.

Jason kicked aside a few boxes and picked up a tire wrench someone had left, he hit the side of the dumpster as he past. Jason looked up and almost dropped the tire wrench when he did. There in the middle of the Ally was The Car.

The Batmobile. Jason walked forward and trailed his fingers along the sleek black metal. He shivered as it only added to the chill up his spine.

"Unreal." He breathed. Jason looked down and saw the tires and smiled. He could get a few bucks off of them.

He started on the first two and made it to the back when he heard the foot steps. Jason stood up and blinked, there was Batman, staring at him. He had never really seen batman, the night he over heard Leslie he had only heard him. Now he had a chance to know, was he scared… No. he was curious and nervous as hell though.

Jason smiled and hid the wrench behind his back and furrowed his brow, Batman narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Help me with this." Jason let out a breath and smiled, he wasn't going to get beaten up, he and Batman put the tires back on and then Batman looked at him and Jason felt a bit afraid about the fact he was going to be arrested now Probably.

"You're Jason Todd." Batman said, it wasn't a question but Jason nodded anyways not really knowing what to do.

"Get in the car."

"Am I being kidnaped?" he asked a smirk on his face. Batman only narrowed his eyes further, "I`m taking you back to the orphanage."

Jason shrugged and jumped into the car sitting on the second leather seat. Batman hopped in next to him and the hood to the car closed, Jason smiled, "Cool." He whispered.

"Buckle up." Batman ordered. Jason put on the belt and the car started with a thunderous roar.

"cool." He repeated. He looked over at Batman, "I heard you talking to Dr. Thompkins, about watching me."

"I know, I saw you." Batman said not taking his eyes off the road as rain poured on the window.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jason asked curiously.

"You didn't do anything wrong, not yet anyway." Batman said side glancing him as the car came to a slow stop, "Were here," Batman said, he looked over at him as Jason looked out the window and sighed. Batman narrowed his eyes but Jason didn't see. No he couldn't. What was he thinking another sidekick, not after Dick, and even if he did have another Robin, Jason Todd? A convicted criminal?

Jason looked back at Batman, "See you around, oh and," he grinned skittishly and ran a hand threw his hair, "Sorry about your tires."

Batman nodded and Jason jumped out of the car and ran through the rain and into the orphanage. Maybe…Batman thought he closed the roof to the car and drove off, this is something that required more thought. He just couldn't get the look Jason had given the building before he left out of his head.

**A/N: How do you like the small bat pov? There might be more threw out the story.**


	6. Robin

Jason blinked up at the man like he had just grown another head, "What?" He man sighed and with a roll of his eyes he said it again, "Your leaving, get your stuff, your being adopted."

"Me?" Jason asked stupidly. The man nodded, "Yes you, now come along, Mr. Wayne is waiting." Jason instantly got up even thought he was a little dazed, was this a dream? Who would want him? And he had never met anyone. Mr. Wayne… Bruce Wayne? The billionaire playboy? Couldn't be…

Jason didn't need much just his money and his hoodie and cards, he didn't have anything else he really needed. He was lead out the front door like he had never been there before and a thick black car was parked out front with a tall skinny old man was out in front.

"You must be Jason." The old man said behind his mustache. Jason smiled and nodded. He opened the door and Jason got in and waved goodbye to the orphanage owner and the car drove off. Jason bit his lip and leaned forward. "Are you the butler?"

"You are correct Mr. Todd." He nodded, "Alfred pennyworth."

"You can call me Jason, Mr. Todd just sounds weird." Jason said cringing at the title.

"If you wish sir, anything else?" Alfred asked, Jason bit his lip in thought, "Are we really going to see Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes, and you may call him Bruce." Alfred nodded. Jason nodded, "noted." He whispered and sat back on the leather seats looking out the window and sighed. This was really happening. He watched with big blue eyes as the building seemed to faze together and the slowly disappeared till they disappeared altogether and they were driving past large bonze gates into Wayne Manor and onto the stone path.

Jason got out before Alfred could open the door and gaped at the large mansion, this had to be a dream. Alfred smiled at him and nodded to the front door. The two walked inside and Alfred nodded up the large stair case, "Upstairs, the third room to the right, the room should have something more suitable for you to wear; I went out shopping for you."

"Okay." Jason nodded and headed up the stairs, he walked down the hall looking up at the pictures of two people, a woman and man on the bottom it read Thomas and Martha Wayne. Jason blinked, Bruce Wayne`s parents. Jason kept walking till he came to the door Alfred was talking about and opened it. he walked in and raised an eyebrow. The room was spotless. He headed to the closet and pulled out a shirt and dusted it off before putting it on and smiled, perfect fit. He pulled on some clean jeans and glared at the skinny jeans, "Hell no." he growled he put on his old jeans he wasn't really a skinny jean type person.

He walked out and headed down stairs to find Alfred, the old man was in the Library with a younger taller man with slicked back black hair and he was wearing a suit. Jason walked in and they instantly stopped talking and the men smiled at him, Jason had seen the pictures of him in the papers, Bruce Wayne.

"Hello I`m Bruce." He smiled and held out a hand, Jason shook his hand curiously and nodded, "Jason, but I`m sure you know that."

"Yes, I hope you like I here Jason, your room is the one Alfred showed you, you`ll be right across the hall from me so if you need me then I`ll be across the hall." Bruce said. Alfred cleared his throat, "But Master Bruce does work nights and may not be back till mornings."

Jason brightened at this, more time to himself, he didn't want a new Dad or anything, and he didn't even really want to get to know Bruce. The Gotham Times new paper could do that for him.

"Okay, fine with me." He smiled. Alfred nodded, "Let us get you something good to eat."

Jason smiled brighter and they left Bruce in the library to look after them. Bruce sighed, should he really try and decide Jason`s fate? He didn't need a Robin but it was only a matter of time before Jason figured it out, that he was Batman. Then what?

… … …. ….

Jason had spent the first two weeks at Wayne manor just exploring the building, there was so much in one house it was crazy. He was afraid he might get lost. The Kitchen and dining room were mostly Alfred`s jurisdiction, you could usually find him cooking of cleaning something around that big room. There was a workout room, he would defiantly use that. There were at least five different rooms in his hall, one was locked, the one right next to his and the others were just empty, he assumed the locked one was the other son`s room Alfred had talked about a few times. He never mentioned a name or face thought. No pictures were in the halls except of Bruce`s parents and landscapes.

Bruce was true to his word; in the two week he had been here he had barley seen Bruce. He would catch a glimpse of him heading to the library and not coming out for hours or he would be in his room locked away. Jason was starting to think there was more to the billionaire playboy then the papers said. Curiosity was killing him.

So the next time he saw Bruce head into the library he had to follow and check out what he was doing. Jason looked around the door way just as Bruce disappeared behind a clock. Cool. Secret door. Jason swallowed, was this one of those scenarios where if he went in, he would never come out? Jason shrugged and went anyways. He desperately searched for the switch and tried to find what opened it but couldn't and settled for pulling it open. He jammed the lock pick in the crease and started to toy with it and then pulled it open with as much strength as he could muster. Finally he was able to slip inside a cylinder elevator. He pressed a button and he started to head down, how many rooms did this place have?

The elevator hit bottom and the silver doors slid open and he took one step out before someone stepped out in front of him, "Batman!" Jason gasped. Batman took a step towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was- I-following…" Then it hit him, he was following Bruce down here, and the only one here was Batman, "Bruce?"

Batman narrowed his eyes to icy slits and then pulled off his cowl to revel Bruce `s face. Jason blinked, so he was right. Bruce Wayne was Batman.

"Whoa." Jason gulped. Bruce nodded, "Follow me." Jason did so and kept up with the Dark Knight as they walked up stone steps to a glass case holding eight or nine suits, "It was only a matter of time to found out my secret Jason."

"Why didn't you just tell me from the start then?" Jason asked looking at the costumes.

"Because," Batman said as Alfred came walking from the elevator to stand beside them, "I was deciding whether or not you should be the next Robin."

"Me?" Jason asked. Looking beside him at the green and red suit.

"Nothing bad will happen to you, I swear that." Bruce said as if that was the problem. Jason narrowed his eyes back at Batman and chuckled, "Trust. You? Okay, You want me to be Robin, me?"

Batman nodded a slight smile on his face. Jason looked back at the costume and he touched the glass seeing his reelection and suddenly the glass opened and he took a step back in surprise. He looked back to Bruce who nodded and slowly Jason picked up the costume and felt the fibers between his fingers, "whoa." He said.

"Jason? I- We want you to be the next Robin, what do you say?" Batman asked sharing a look with Alfred before turning to look back at him.

Jason looked up repeating, "You want me to be Robin?" he asked completely taken aback by Bruce`s offer, "I- I`ll… give it a try, but I'm telling you guys right now. I'm probably going to screw it up." he smirked looking at the costume in his hands. Alfred smiled, "nonsense, we wouldn't let that happen."

"You`ll do fine." Batman nodded. "Get it a try." Batman smiled. Jason nodded and raced into the changing room and pulled on the suit, it fit like a glove and he smiled looking himself over in the mirror. He wasn't a big fan of the short pants but he was sure that they were good for something. He smiled and jumped out and slid behind the computer, Alfred had just left and he was about to see how good he was at a sneak attack.

"Jason, are you done yet?" Batman chuckled, "If you can't suit up at home base I`m concerned how you would handle in the field."

Jason snickered, and he looked up to see Alfred coming back with some tea, finally!

"Perhaps he primping, as I recall master Grayson spent nearly half an hour admiring his reflection, first time he got his cape." Alfred smiled, Jason threw out the new name not caring, he would ask later, only a few more seconds more…

Bruce smiled and turned his head to the side, "Jason, come on out or I`m headed on patrol without you." Jason smiled as Bruce started taking a sip of his coffee, perfect! He jumped out and landed on the dashboard, "Ha!" he smiled as Alfred groped the plate.

"My word." Alfred gasped.

"Gotch ya!" Jason smiled.

"Would have," Bruce smiled, "If I hadn't seen you slip behind the computer banks three minutes ago."

Jason laughed, and pointed at him mockingly, "Naw, I got you." He was too excited to feel down at the fact it was probably true. Bruce smiled, "How does it feel?"

"It feels awesome!" Jason cheered punching the air. "Check me out," He yelled doing a back flip and kicking the air, "I`m Robin the boy wonder! Are you kidding me, this rocks!" he smiled spinning around at Bruce who was taking another sip of his drink, "come on old man, we got bad guys who need chasen!" Jason ran over to the car and jumped onto the roof and spun around putting his hands on his hips, "This is the best day of my life." he smiled. Alfred and Bruce shared a smiled before Bruce put on his cowl and headed over to the car.

**A/N: SO thoughts? **


	7. New family friend?

**A/N: sorry I haven't been on so much lately lots of stuff going on, I was so happy to see people giving such great reviews thank you! I`m in a super good mood right now because I just bought…Batman: Death in the family! Oh Jason…Jason, Jason, Jason, **

"This is boring." Jason whined, tapping the pencil on the dashboard of the Batcomputer. Alfred put down the book about ammo, guns, and artillery to look the bright blue eyed boy in the eyes. "I couldn't agree with you more, but you must to learn it if you wish to remain Robin."

"Yeah…" he sighed, it been just a few days ago when Bruce Wayne, The Batman, had given him the suit, the weapons, and the realization he wasn't allowed to go back out as Robin till he was done training. In just those few days he had started training in, weapon tech, bat-a-rang practice, battle practice, grapple practice and his favorite move where he had to cut a wire around his ankles before it went taught. He was good at it. Alfred tutored him on basics like guns and knives and medical aid while Bruce taught him the intense stuff.

Jason blinked, the image of a light bulb on top of his head appeared in his mind as he turned to Alfred. "Hey Alf, I`ll make a deal, I`ll study all this if you can bring down something to eat." He pleaded. Alfred stood up, "Good idea it is almost dinner time and Master Bruce should be back in an hour or so."

"Okay, see you in a bit." Jason pulled a book from the pile and started to mock read until he heard the closing bang of the elevator doors. "Too easy." He chuckled, he hurried over to the glass case and discarded his red hoodie and blue jeans for his costume and he walked over the Zeta tube. This was the fastest way into the heart of Gotham; Bruce was so crazy about getting places as fast as possible. Bat complex.

Jason felt the odd tingling sensation before he saw the light; he had to close his eyes, the white optic lenses in his mask not helping him. Before he knew it he was in an old phone booth. It was completely dark, the light from the zeta beam gone. Quickly he pushed his way out and scaled the building closest to check out his surroundings.

He could tell he was just north of Crime Ally, the most dangerous place in Gotham, ha. He should know.

The sound of breaking glass made him look down at the street below. Four men were hauling T.V`s and other electronics into a truck. They obviously thought because it was daylight that Batman wouldn't catch them, but they didn't take into account, there was a new Robin in town!

From at the top of the building Jason threw his bat a rand and caught one guy in the legs and made him fall back, the T.V he was carrying landed on his chest.

"Look out, It`s the Bat!" Yelled one man. Jason rolled his yelled and jumped down in front of them, "Nope, just me."

"Bird brat?"

"I prefer Robin to anything else but if were throwing names around," he jumped up and punched the closest guy in the face, when he landed on the ground he didn't give the guy a chance to recover before he summersaulted backwards kicking the guy in the jaw, he stopped on a hand stand and spun kicking the two others who ran at him. Jason jumped up and landed on one guy. "You guys make it to easy."

Jason suddenly spun around at the sound of footsteps, he just then saw the last guy throw a trash can over his head and trapping him, He growled in frustration as the man kicked him over and he began to roll into the street.

Jason cursed at the sound of a truck coming along the road and tried to get out only making himself more stuck. "DAMN IT!" he yowled trying to get free. Suddenly someone picked him up and he was groped just as fast on his butt, Jason lifted the can off his upper body and glared up at his savior.

This man looked 18 or 19 at the most; he wore mostly black but his boots and gloves, and a long blue line that ran from his hands to make a blue point at his chest.

"Who are you?" Jason growled trying to sound as tough as possible, the short-shorts and pixie boots weren't helping much, just like his bright yellow cape. Plus for all he knew this could be one of Batman`s enemy's!

"listen kid, I don't have time for copycat wannabe hero`s so just say you`ll never do anything this stupid again and I won't tie you up with the others." The man smirked.

Jason jumped up ignoring him, "Give me your name or I`ll have to beat it out of you." He threatened. The guy laughed, "I think you're a little over your he-,"

Jason curled his fist and kneed the man in the groin and jumped on his back and kicked off, making the man hit the floor and Jason landed a few feet behind him, "Name." he ordered. The man rolled onto his back frowning, "Listen here," he said getting to his feet, Jason instantly threw his bat a rang at the guy and it wrapped around his ankles, binding him.

"Okay, time out," the guy growled cutting the wire with a blade he got out of a pocket in his fore arm.

"Time out? What are you, six?" Jason asked. The man got up and held out the wire rope that had tied him a few seconds ago, "This is stuff was made by three types of metal fabrics, the same as your cape, and as Batman`s, you really are Robin."

Jason just narrowed his eyes as the guy continued to speak, "My name`s Nightwing, I was the first Robin."

Jason instantly lowered his defenses feeling stupid, he should have known, "Oh…"

Night smiled and held out a hand, Jason took it nervously, "When you head back to the cave tell bats I`ll be over tomorrow, see ya` Robin," Nightwing pulled out his own grapple gun and paused. Jason blinked when the older boy looked to him, "unless… you wanna come?"

"Where?" Jason asked cautiously, Nightwing chuckled, "The Mountain of course, you can meet the rest of my team."

"You have a team!?" Jason blinked, Nightwing frowned, "Bats doesn't really talk about me much, does he."

"Only a few times but I never asked so…" Jason said playing with the edge of his cape. Nightwing shrugged, "No prob` come on it`s going to get dark soon and like I said, I`m in a hurry, you coming?"

Jason bit his lip and then nodded a confident smile playing on his lips. "I`m coming with you."


	8. A Bats deadly glare

**A/N: Please, review. **

**Nightwing: recognized Guest: Recognized **

Jason blinked a few time to get his eye to adjust from the Zeta beam. He followed Nightwing to two other people talking in hushed voices. They looked just as old as Nightwing if not older. One man was tall and somewhat muscular wearing a black shirt with a red signature S on his chest. The woman he was talking to was tall and slender. She wore somewhat of a blue robe like think similar to his cape in a few ways. Her skin held a dark green tint and he met her amber brownish eyes when she turned to them.

The two met Nightwing it a few strides, "Beast boy and Bluebeetle are out, they're taking care of a bridge accident with captain cold."

"Good," Nightwing nodded he patted Jason on the back a little too rough making the thirteen year old take two steps forward, "this is Robin, the new Robin."

"Is this your son we didn't know about or is Batman hiring?" the older boy asked, Nightwing smirked giving Jason a sympathetic look, "He`s Batman`s new side kick, I actually just figured out today when I saw him fighting on the streets."

Jason smiled, "I did okay."

"Oh," Nightwing blinked, "sorry, Rob, this is Superboy and Miss Martian."

Jason nodded and Miss Martian smiled sweetly at him, "he looks just like you. It`s uncanny."

"Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Nightwing chuckled and they both turned around to see a girl about Nightwing`s age with a full body Kevlar suit a long black cape and a cow that covered only her eyes, the woman`s red hair flew out behind her as she walked up to them. Nightwing chuckled, "where are my manners? Robin, this is Batgirl."

He shook her hand a smile on his face, "hey." He smiled. Nightwing nodded in the direction of a long hallway, "Come on bud I got a present for the newest recruit."

Night started to walk away and Jason waved goodbye to the others following him, "this is your team?" Jason asked. Nightwing nodded, "Kinda, some are out right now, and were more like family, once you get more comfortable here you`ll be able to trust them with your identity."

"Really?" Jason asked, "I don't think I would, no offense but I like to keep my secrets, secrets."

"I understand completely," Nightwing smiled. Jason nodded, "So Batgirl she was Batman`s last sidekick?"

Nightwing shook his head, "Nope, she started out as Batgirl. Here we are." They stopped in front of a door and Nightwing opened it, the two walked inside and Nightwing hurried into the closet and came out just as fast throwing him a pair of new clothes, "These are better, older but better," Nightwing walked toward the door, "We`ll all be in the living room just meet us in there."

Jason nodded as Nightwing closed the door, he quickly got dressed and smiled at his refection, it was a perfect fit! It was mostly black and red the cape`s outer was black but the inside with bright yellow. He pulled off the black mask of the new outfit and switched it back to his green mask. He walked out and heard more voices ones he didn't recognize and one he recognized very much.

Jason bit his lip and sucked in a breath, "Better get this over with." He growled. Jason curled his fist and walked out, he saw Nightwing nod to him a smile on his face, Batman though was a different story. He knew it would be hard to please Batman but he never knew how easily he could make him mad.

Batman looked to Nightwing as he came to a stop in the inner circle of the group there were three others he didn't know, one was obviously blue beetle the other he assumed was Beast boy, another man wasn't even wearing a costume he was in normal clothes his green eyes and bright red hair not giving him anything to go on.

Batman walked up to him and Jason held his ground, "You were given orders **Robin, **order that I expected you to follow without question, go home, now."

Jason frowned, like usual his mouth got the best of him, "But I was doing really well, until that one guy got me with the trash ca-," he caught Nightwing making a motion with his lips, It was a clear sighn, he had to shut up. Jason sighed, felling Batman`s dreaded gaze burn into him, what was worse, so was everybody else. "Yes **sir**." He knew his smart ass tone wasn't going to help but again he just couldn't help it.

XXX

"…It was stupid of you to go out alone Jason, what do you think would have happened if it wasn't a trash can in the man`s hand, what if it was a knife or a gun?! What then you`ve been training for a week and a half and you think you're ready to take on the world is that right?" Bruce growled, Jason sat in the chair looking down at his knees in shame.

"Your wrong, from now on your going to training and only training," Jason looked up, what type of punishment was that? "You are going to practice and practice till you have each and every move that I give you is perfect, not great not ok not excellent, perfect. You can start by finishing the homework that you told Alfred you would do then ditched him, if this is how you plan to be Robin, then I don't think this will work out." Bruce snapped. He walked away and disappeared threw the Zeta beam.

Jason took a deep breath and spun around in the swirly chair and pulled the book off the desk and closer to his stomach. _I don't think this will work out…_

What did that mean? Did it mean that Bruce would send him away? Or maybe have him killed because he knew too much and was a liability? Jason sniffled and wiped away threatening tears, he didn't see what he did wrong, and he knew he wasn't the greatest but he was ok? Right?

Jason looked up as a warm hand pressed against his shoulder, Alfred smiled softly at him, "He didn't mean it, he was worried about you, when master Grayson was young he was injured by Two-face, he almost died here in the cave, since then Master Bruce has always been a little more stern.

"Thanks Alfred," Jason sniffled, Alfred handed him a platter of cookies, "I`m not the one punishing you sir, plus you haven't eaten yet."

Jason smiled and nodded his thanks again to the butler before returning to the book determined to get everything _perfect_.

XXXX

Bruce walked through the Zeta beam, all night he had gnawed on what he said to Jason. It was rare the Batman ever felt anything remotely close to guilt so he knew he had said the wrong things to the boy. Bruce walked over to the computer; he was a little surprised to see Jason still there.

The boy`s head leaned against the dash board, his black hair ruffled in sleep. Bruce sighed and smiled a little before picking Jason up. In the thirteen year olds unconscious state he warped his arms around Bruce`s neck as Bruce carried him up the stairs and back into the house.

Alfred opened Jason`s bedroom doors for him and Bruce walked inside and laid the boy in his bed. Bruce pulled the covers over Jason only now noticing the fact he was still in his Robin uniform, or Dick`s old one. He smiled and pushed Jason`s unruly hair out of his eyes.

Jason`s eyes fluttered open, "Is it time to wake up now?" he asked, Bruce shook his head, "No, go back to sleep, and Jason," Bruce said. Jason blinked in a tired response. "I`m sorry." Bruce said.

Jason smiled and sat up, "It`s ok."


	9. Night in the town

Jason held the hand stand for another moment before pushing up into the air and onto his feet. He ran a sweaty hand threw his dark hair and started over to the bench to retrieve his towel and water bottle. Jason drank quickly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glancing around the cave, it was too quiet for him. Bruce had been called away to a meeting, and then before he returned home had to head to the JLA. It had been mostly quiet, stone cold silence. He was the only one here.

"Kinda depressing." he muttered taking another quick sip of the water. So far he was still training, the boring stuff, stuff that used to seem exciting now turned out to be boring and uneventful. He understood the fact that these were hard core psychotics and even Nightwing had gotten hurt, but one he felt he was ready and two… he wasn't Nightwing.

"Hey, anybody home?" Jason quickly pulled his mask on and looked over to the elevator to see Batgirl smiling sweetly as she walked over to him, "Hey Jason, where`s Bruce?" she asked looking around.

Jason blinked, "How-?"

"Oh, sorry, I kinda guess since you being Bruce Wayne`s new son that it seemed obvious it was you." She shrugged.

Jason frowned, "Do I have to guess who you are or will you tell me?"

Batgirl blinked, "This`ll be good detective work for you, try and figure it out Robin." She smiled, Jason nodded, new challenge, good. Batgirl walked over to the large computer, "So where is Bruce?"

Jason shrugged, "JLA stuff, he was kinda silent on the subject."

"That`s Batman for you." She muttered. She glanced over her shoulder a small smile on her lips. "You want to go out and see the town boy wonder?"

Jason bit the inside of his cheek, he didn't want any trouble with Bruce not again and he didn't want to be stuck here all his life waiting for his mentor. Jason shrugged, "I don't know if I`m really aloud, apprentice in training you know and I`m not really on Bruce`s good side about not running off when he leaves."

"Don't worry; you're with me, not like we're dealing with Two-face or Killer croc. Just a slow night tonight. Bruce won't mind." She said as typed something into the computer. "Actually we got a robbery in progress now."

Jason growled at his hard decision, "Okay, I`ll go." He said and they raced over to the bikes and took off. He had plenty of time to think about what Bruce would say and the fact he was never going to listen. To tell the truth, it is kind of Bruce`s fault, if he wasn't going to let him do things beyond the cave and the practice dummies how was he ever going to live up to the name Robin?

It was only a matter of time till they reached the Gotham Bridge casing the getaway car.

"You got eyes in the target Robin?" Batgirl asked gliding past a few cars. Robin nodded it was hard to miss; the car was minivan size with large wings and a bad light purple paint job. This was the best they could do for a getaway car?

Then he recognized it, this was in the Batcomputer, Killer Moth, probably the second biggest laughing stock of a villain.

"Stay away!" Killer Moth snapped sticking his head out the window, the two only got closer. Jason looked at Killer Moth and smirked, "We can do this the easy way or- LOOK OUT." He gasped. The car rear ended an ice-cream truck and they zoomed to turn around a drive back.

Robin jumped off his bike and ran over to Killer Moth who was just standing up after pulling himself from his ruined car. The man turned to him, "Look what you did to my ride man!"

Jason quickly grabbed one of Killer moth`s arm spun him around and shoved him into the side of his car, "just be glad it wasn't you." He said, this idiot didn't realize he could have been killed! Who cared about the car?!

He cuffed him and dragged him over to the side of the road so he wouldn't get hit till the police came to get him. Batgirl nodded her approval before they took off again back towards the city.

"What now?" Jason asked, keeping his eyes on the road as he talked.

Batgirl smiled, "We head to the Police department, Batman just contacted me to get you there."

"Shit." He muttered, Batgirl chuckled, "You're not in trouble Rob, Batman just wants me back with the team and he needs your help."

"Oh," he blinked past his white optic lens, "Wait he needs **my** help?"

"Yep." She said, "Hey can you get there on your own I have to head to Mnt Justice."

Jason felt a tiny bit of irritation about the question, of course he was okay driving to the police department! Did no one realize he used to literally sleep on the streets in the most crime filled area in Gotham, for god sakes it was named after Crime!

"Ya, I got it." He voiced holding back his annoyance. They raced back towards the city and him and Batgirl weaving in to different streets. The police station wasn't far off now. He parked his bike in a small dark alley before grappling over to Batman who was on the roof with a tall, white haired man in a tan trench coat.

The second he stood by Batman he knew this was the commissioner, Commissioner Gordan. The man frowned, a small glare diverted at Batman, "Really? Another one?"

Jason blinked, "What did you need?"

Batman side glanced him, "Harvey dent his holding the mayor and the district attorney hostage at city hall, your going to help me take him out tonight."

Jason couldn't help but smile, "Two-face, Okay lets go."

"Wait." Gordan halted them, "Can I talk to you real quick?"

Batman narrowed his eyes, but walked over to him, Jason turned his back on them making it look like he couldn't hear.

"I`m telling you this now Batman, If that boy gets hurt, like Nightwing did, I will drop on you from a great height, you know I don't doubt your work but-,"

"He`s ready commissioner." Batman said plainly. Gordan snorted, "Maybe, but I just can help think, something will go wrong. It always does."

XXX

"…I`m going to flip my damn coin and if it land on this side, your free to go," Jason peeked out from behind one of the piles of paper work to see five men, two of them were tied hands feet and mouth. The other two men wore white and black suits same as the one in the middle but even from behind he could see the man was horribly burnt on one side of his face. It was nasty. If he thought about it, the horrible smell of death slunk into his mind "If it lands on this side," Two-face growled, "you DIE!"

Jason looked around the room, where the hell was Batman?! Suddenly the wall blew and one of the guard was knocked clean out, the other man and two face jumped back avoiding the blast Batman jumped out and tackled the guarded leaving Two-face for Robin. He jumped out, "That's my queue!" he said leaping at Two-face and kicking the gun from his hand. Two-face looked a little baffled at first,

"Didn't you quit?"

"Me?" Jason chuckled as Two-face lunged at him witch he quickly side stepped, as the man passed by him Robin grabbed his jacket and propelled him into a large stack of papers, that toppled over on Two-face. "Quit? Why would I do anything something like that, I`m have way too much fun!" With Two-face taken care of Robin walked over and cut the Mayor and district attorney free as Batman walked over to him, "The other criminal is secured and I just alerted Gordon, S.W.A.T is coming in to get them."

"Time for us to go?" Jason asked, Batman nodded, "My thoughts exactly."

XXX

"This is amazing!" Jason chimed holding the paper up to show Bruce who was finishing his breakfast. Bruce smiled at Jason, earlier this morning Alfred had brought him the paper, and the head line? Him!

"Robin: the Boy Wonder saves mayor!" Jason smiled, his icy blue eyes shining, "So what next? Riddler? Penguin? Joker!" he asked hopefully.

Bruce tensed slightly at the names but didn't lose his smile, "shopping first, and then work."

He raised and eye brow, "Shopping, what for?" he asked, Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the slight disgust in the boys face at the thought of shopping was torture for Jason. "Well," Bruce smiled, "for one you have to get school supplies and some more clothes, I`m having a few guest over tonight so you`ll need a suit."

"Wait, I-I thought Alfie was home schooling me?" Jason blinked in cold shock. Bruce shook his head, "Nope you start school next week."

"B-but the cave, my work- i- do I have to?" Jason moaned sadly. Bruce smiled, "Yeah, but you get to choose the school if that makes your feel better."

"Not in the slightest." Jason pouted.

"How about the fact you get to strut around town with me," Jason smiled and turned around in his chair to see Dick, it was obvious that they would know the secret identities by now, plus he kind of hacked the bat computer just to make sure he was right. He was.

Dick walked over to him and tussled his hair, Jason punched him in the arm in return before trying to return his hair back to its normal position. "Being how awesome I am an what not." Dick said smugly.

"don't flatter yourself." Jason smirked. Dick pushed his chair over laughing, "I don't speck but head." He teased. Jason got back up, "you don't speak Chinese either, does that mean you do that to them to?" he asked punching him in the arm a little harder this time.

Dick chuckled, "I speak Chinese, and their not my brother."

Jason smirked, "No, they're not."

He never had a brother before, much less an older brother. "Anyway," Dick smiled, "you ready?"

"What… now?" Jason asked looking to bruce then back to Dick. Dick nodded. "Bring your suit, we`ll head to the mountain for some training afterwards." Jason`s eyes widened and he was about to run straight to the cave but Alfred held out something similar, it had short green sleves, green thick padded gloves that would reach his elbow and black and green boots with a long completely yellow cape.

"What happened." He asked picking it up and looking it over. Bruce smiled, "I some adjustments, everything has a purpose Jason."

"I love it." He smiled and Alfred put it in a box to hide while they were out shopping.

"Now, are you ready?" Dick asked walking to the door, Jason ran after his older brother, "Let's get this over with so we have more time at the mountain, I have a feeling I made a bad impression the last time I was there."

Dick laughed, "Don't worry, once you get to know the team, you`ll never want to leave."


	10. New Start with the Team

**A/N: I finially got my new computer so I`ll update ore often, but not as mch as before, Right now i dont have microsoft word so I wont catch all the mistakes so I`ll go over the chapters before I post them. Glad to be back!**

**J**ason and Nightwing walked into the the Mountian, most of the people he saw last time were in standing near what Nightwing had discribed to him as the training mats, witch wernt actually mats.

He noticed Batgirl off the back and Miss Martian along with Superboy who was doudging swift punches from Blue beetle. Batgirl turnedto him and smiled brightly, he noticed the face after she waved to him her eyes quickly traveled to Nightwing. Jason smirked. he wasnt blind,he could see the faint blush jjust beneath her mask. Being more smooth than he can hand Night wing only managed a awckward wave.

Jason elbowed his "Brother" in the ribs letting out a silent crackle, "Smooth." Nightwing pushed his head playfully. "Shut it." he said absent mindedly.

They joined the ret of the team, watching Superboy douge at high speed as Blue beetle tried to land a blow. Robin frowned, they were all he same, aiming for the chest and the form Beetle`s form was ungaceful. he leaned over to Nightwing, "Doesnt he know he`s doing it wrong? he should be jabing Superboy`s lower sides."

Dick put a finger on his lips, and muttered a small, "Shhh."

Robin rolled his eye, and contiuned to watch Beetle`s sloppy attack boredly untill they finially quit and the two walked back over to the team. Superboy waked straight up to him and patted him on the back, "I saw the Gotham paper, Rob, Nice job."

"Thanks." he smiled. Miss Martian walked over to stand beside him as another green boy, who he guesed was Beast-Boy. "Are you joining the team now?"

Robin looked at Nightwing who nodded and Jason bit the side of his cheek to stop from jumping for joy, "Yeah." he replied.

"What`s your power?" Beetle asked curiously. Beast-boy rolled his eyes, "Re-Re he doesnt have powers! The Batfamily rely`s on pure skill."

_Oh, I like this kid. _

"Yep." he smirked.

"So, your the new Robin," Jason truned to see a tall bolnd woman with gray stalkings and a short leather coat, thick boots,gloves and no mask, now that he thought about it almost no one was wearing a mask, it was call 'secret identity' for a reason.

She came to a stop in frount of him, "Think you can handle the presure?"

It hit him, this was Black Canary, the trainer. When in need of some training the League and the Team would go to her.

He did his best to give a mystyrios half smile, "I think so."

She smiled smugly, "Then you can prove it," now she was talking to the whole team, she walked past them and to the holo-graphic computer, "Robin, Beetle, Beast-boy , why dont you three take this one?"

"BOO YEAH!" Beast boy chimmed pmping his fist, Beetle looked nevous but determined while Jason sucsesfully held a unreadable exsprestion.

"Um," Miss Martian said, "Is that the best idea? Beetle **just** joined and Beast-boy is still a little unsure about the exstent of his powers."

Black canary nodded, "I`m positive."

Nightwing smiled, "It`ll be a good chance o get their feet wet."

"Exactly." Canary said, "Now over the past three months there have been linked robbery`s, each item stolen is worth more than a house and there weresorts of electical interference`s," She started to type, "His name`s Grotesque. we have one of his workers apartment location, you job is to stake out this man and find Grotesque before he kills some one."

"who`s the guy were stalking?" Beetle asked.

"Danny Weaver, they call him the weasl." she informed. "Star City,go now, M`gann will give you the rest of the information when she drops you off."

XXXXXXXXX

"This is boring," Beast-boy growled, litteraly he sounded like a dog, "we`ve been waiting here for half and hour and all the guys done is watch letterman!"

Jason glared at the younger boy, "why dont you fly down there and take a look at the lower floor, the windo`s are boarded so you`ll have to get really small to see inside."

Beast-boy nodded and closed his eyes scrunching his face.

"What are you doing?" Beatle asked.

"Shut it, I`m thinking."

Suddenly he quickly morphed into a humming bird. Beast boy let let out a tiny squeak before flying down, no sooner did he came back up. He changed back, "I think he`s taking to some one!"

"Who?" Robin and Blue asked in unison.

"I dont know i think it`s video chat, the room has that computer light glare going on." Beast-boy stated.

"Great," Robin smiled, "If i get close enought i can hack the system from outside." before the others repiled he jumped down from the building roof and onto a light post, he didnt try the signal there. he wanted a closer look. Robin hid right beside the boarded window and pulled out his holo-computer found in his glove.

"Oooo, cool." Beast boy said, jason frowned Beatle and beastboy jumped down beside him.

"You guys should have stayed up there!" he whispered.

Beatle frowned "This is a team mission Robin."

"Whatever." Jason started on his computer and within seconds he realized.

"There`s no computer in there." he growled. Before they could move the boards on the window burst and flung them back. Robin jumped backup as two men, Danny and Grotesque. he looked normal, except for the gold mask with horns coming from his forehead and the fact he had no shoes.

"Kill them!" Grotesque snapped, Dannt pulled up his gun, and started to fire. they douged it but Robin took the chance to get closer to Grotesque.

"You know, you should really put on some shoes, you could et tetnis." Beast-boy snikerd.

"Why do you care?" Grotesque asked, "Actually,I`m **shocked** you came at all!"

Suddenly a pulse of lightning was flung at Jason sending him into Beast-boy. Robin hooped up and growled, Beatle charged at Grotesque and jumped a bolt of lightning and getting a good hit, breaking part of Grotesque`s mask. he leapt back over to them.

"I think it`s time we play keep away." he smiled.

Jason looked to Beast boy, and whispherd, "can you distract him?"

"Can I!" Beast boy jumped off truning into a number of animals to small to be hit by the lightning. Beatle grabbed Robin`s hands and spun him around and around and around, he let go and Robin put his legs together and his feet colided with Grotesque`s chest. they colided back into the window and into the wall.

they shuffled to their feet and Robin saw his chance, he sent a deep and powerfull punch to his side abdomon and when Grotesque bent over Robin brought the man`s face to his knee a little harder than nessisary, breaking the entire mask. What was left of it.

Robin dragged his convict out of th house and laid him beside Danny who had been tied, tiny red dots on his face suggested he was pecked by a bird.

Beatle pressed his com, "Miss Martian we request arial pick up at our location."

"Got it, cant wait to hear how you did!" she squeked on the other line.

AS they waited they to the valuable things Grotesque stole from the house and placed them outside for pick up as well. He wiped his hands of the dust, all an all? This had been a good day.

XXXXXX

After he had returned to the manor he haulted on telling Bruce and Alfred about his day other than it was great. Instead he headed o his room and opened his to drawer. Jason sat on his bed and smiled sadly at the picture, him, his mom, and dad.

Jason sniffled, tears slowly draining from his eyes, "I wont dissapoint you." he promised.


	11. Gun Shots

Jason pulled on his tie losening it around his neck, that was torture!He had never worn a suit and after today and after that grusome partyof Bruce`s he never would! It had gone on for three hours, people talked about themselves, money, or what they did for a living. A few of the men sat around the bar while women were scatered about spreading gossip and pulling his cheeks.

Like he said...torture.

Bruce knocked on his door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, just promise I wont have to go threw that again." Jason gaged throwing his jacket in the laudury basket. Bruce chuckled, "Dick never liked them either, do you want to stay in the rest of the night or do you wanna help me on patrol?" he asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Jason smirked, they left the room and headed down to the cave, "So where are we going?" He asked after he had put on his mask.

"You mean where are **you** going, you can patrol up north, and if you still have some enrgy left you can head over to Young Justice."

"Your letting me patrol alone?" He asked, Batman nodded, "Just dont die." he ordered.

XXXX

Robin lept over the large blob and threw his trazer, and activated it even before he hit the ground. Clayface roared angerly at him and used the last of his streagh to lung at him before turning into a pool of clay.

He coughed up clay and ruffled his hair, he didnt want to get up yet, no matter what. He could still feel sleep weighing on his shoulder.

"Robin."

Jason pressed his com, "Yeah Bat?"

"Two-Face escaped Arkham."

"What?!" Jason growled, "How?"

"Prison riote, he escaped in the garbage shoot during then."

"I`m on it." Jason growled getting to his tired feet. "No, I got this one." Batman said.

"But-,"

"I`ll locate him, but i promise, I wont make a move without you." Batman promised. Jason smiled and set out again. He was just about to head to the closest when he heard a series of gun shots.

It only cam from a few houses down in a small ally, he just saw three men run off. One man with the gun stopped and Jason saw the long tatto along the side of his face before the man raced off. He was about to follow them when he saw the two other people on the ground.

In Gotham small gang disputes were normal, not unheard of, over looked. One man was a bit chunky with holey jeans, no hair and a grey dirty shirt, he knew before he looked at the other man that they wernt probably even gang members, they jut chose the wrong ones to rob.

Robin looked at the other man who was leaned up agint the wall, his chest rose quickly and harshly, blood seeped like a river from his chest. The man`s hair fell in his face but Robin didnt need to move it to see the man was crying.

"p...p-please...help...me." he sobbed. Jason sighed and sat down beside him, he ripped a peice of cloth from his cape and ripped open the boy`s shirt. It was easy to see, he wasnt going to make it but he couldnt just not do anything.

"Dont worry, your going to be okay." he lied. Jason tried to patch the wound and the boy didnt flinch. Jason just glanced at the man`s face but he ended up pushing hair from his dirty face, to meet tear filled brown eyes, "J-james?" he stuttered.

"Y-You...Know me?" He asked, Jason scooted closer and really tried to plug the open wound.

"James you dumbass, look what you did to yourself." he said he started to wrap his chest tightly to slow down the bleeding. the blood still seeped threw and stained Jason`s gloves to the point where he could feel it on his fingers.

"James, wha were you thinking?" he growled.

"J-Jay?" He asked. "This is funny...you never...thought of...the bat...and now, your `is sidekick."

"Yeah it`s hilarious," Jason growled, Jame`s eyes started to closed and jason pulled his head to his forehead and slapped his face gently, "Man, come on, look at me, **focus**."

"You go...far...man, can you do me one thing?" James asked.

"Anything, your my best friend." he sniffled.

"Get me...his autograph." James said, Jason pulled back and sat with his back to the wall, his should bruching Jame`s, "Yeah, dont worry dude, I can do that."

James head laid on his chest, "Cool."

He put his arm around Jame`s shoulder and waited, blood dripped from his friends chest onto his own and on his leg. Jason took a deep breath and coughted, "Jame`s"

"J-Jame`s?" he said holding back his tears. "No." he sobbed quietly gripping his frinds shoulder and holding his closer to his chest as if his quiet sobs would bring James back.

"Ja-James, wake up." he cried brurrying his face in Jame`s dirty hair. "James, come back."

XXXX

When he got back Jason wasnt home, and Alfred had no radio contact with him since a few hours ago. Bruce sat at the computer for only twenty muinets before decideing to go and look for the boy, but he didnt have to. The Zeta beam glowed and Jason walked in.

The look on Jason`s face made the cave get colder and colder with each step the boy took.

"Jason, are you okay?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, fine." he smiled, "I`m just really tired, I`ll talk to you tomorow,ok?"

"Sure." Bruce nodded, "Good night."

"Night." Jason said walking over to the stairs and into the manor.

Bruce knew he had to go and see what was trobling Jason, but he just could find his feet to go up and comfoort the boy. What ever happened, he was Okay. Bruce vowed to interigate Jason about it in the morning but now he would let him sleep. he had a criminal to find.

XXXX

Jason heard the soft click of his bedroom door as he closed it, it was as if a signal was sent to him. At that moment his knees lost their perpose and he colapsed and started to cry into his blood stained hands Bruce had failed to notice.

So far everyone was dieing around him, it was horriable, why not hurt him? First his Dad, then his mom, now his oldest friend. Who next? Dick? Bruce? Alfred? Batgirl? those were the only family he had left. And he couldnt help think, was he going to lose them to?

He got to his feet changed out of his clothes and walked into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and sat down with his back to the wall. Steam rose around him and tears continued to fall from his already swollen and puffy eyes.

"Sir?"

Jason snapped his heaqqd to his bathroom door when he heard Alfred walk into his room. He swiftly used his foot the slambed the bathroom door shut, "Go away Alfred...I`m taking a shower." he lied.

"Do you wnt me to wash you suit?" he asked threw the door. Jason thought of the blood and clay on it, "No, I`ll do it."

"If you sure."

Alfred left and Jason ran a hand threw his hair, right now, all he wanted to be, was alone.

**A/N: poor James. Poor Jason **


	12. Getting threw the days

The next day was some what event full, He had woken up in the middle of the night with a splitting head ack, went down to the cave to practice his attack`s and ended up being late for his first day of school.

He had chosen a normal school nothing fancy, no dress code with working computers. He ended up walking into five kids before making it to his locker and breaking the lock when he saw barley noticeable pink stains on the tips of his fingers. Jason had pushed James to the back of his mind, where his friend would stay.

James didnt deserve that. He knew he should talk to someone but the fact was, no one knew James excpet him. Who would understand? Bruce would brush it off. Alfred would pat his shoulder and give a insparational speech, Batgirl would tell him to think about it and how it made him feel while Dick would say and I quote: "Ask Alfred." He was alone on this and being only fourteen and not knowing how to handle it he would ignore it and take it out on the criminals he fought at night.

The rest of the day went less than swiming, he banged his knee on the desk in Science, he tripped at lunch falling on his mystery meat and he got disqualified for throwing a basketball in a kids face at gym. He diserved it, Jason was pretty sure that kid tripped him at lunch. Last but not least he was given a mountian of homework before he was finially able to treck to the car where Alfred was waiting to pick him up.

"Have a nice day sir?" Alfred asked.

"I hate life." Jason spat.

He barley finished his homework when Bruce called him into the cave and sent him on a mission with the team.

"Nice to see you could join us." Beast-boy smiled. Robin only nodded. If he spoke his words were likly going to come with a fist.

"Who do we got?" Beatle asked, Nigthwing looked over his shoulder, "Klarion." he stated. M`gann, Beatle, Nigthwing and him jumped out of the bio ship. In frount of Klarion. He was skinnier than he thought.

Klarion threw a large spark of magic at M`gann, Beatle flew at the "boy" only to be flisked aside by Klarion.

"Your boring now that you have new team-mates, I think they need to go back to school and let the big boys handle this one. Aye, Nightwing?" Klarion crackled.

M`gann growled and threw Klarion into the side of a bus, witch he recoverd quickly from, but Nightwing was right beside him and punched him making Klarion stagger the opisite way, "Your no fun any more," The two locked eyes, "Not after what happened with Aqualad."

Jason jumped behind him and used the distraction to grab Klarion`s head and slam it into the bus. The boy slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Shut the hell up." he spat. M`gann helped the police load Klarion up into a secure armored car while Jason walked over to the others.

He was a blunt person, he said like it was and if he was curious then he would ask,so he did, "Who`s Aqualad?"

Nightwing and Blue beatle stared at him in shock, Beatle bit his lip, "I think I`ll go and see if M`gann needs some help." he raced away like he had the powers of Flash. Robin was left with Nightwing, who pinched the bridge of his nose. After a heavy sigh:

"Come on, lets find somewhere privite to talk." He said, Jason nodded.

XXX

"So, who is he?" Jason asked kicking his legs as they hung over the edge of the building, Nightwing sat beside him, "Aqualad was the first leader of the team, before me."

"Then he betrayed us." Nightwin sighed, "Tula, Aquagirl, died during one of our missions and he found out his father was Black Manta, it was a hard year for him." Nightwing said rubbing the side of his face.

"It was a hard year for him? What about you, the team?" he asked.

"We were broken, before, we were closer than family and when he left, we kind of fell apart, even M`gann and Conner grew apart, he kept us together, I took role as leader but Aqualad was the real leader." NIghtwing said.

"That`s bullshit Nightwing!" He growled Dick turned and glared at him and Jason sent it right back, "He betrayed you and your acting like he had no choice. Like your second best to him. You say you were like family? Well he obviously didnt see it that way. Stop makeing him out to be innocent when he`s not, It`s his fault that happened to the team."

"You dont know, you`ll probably never know," Dick growled standing up, "When you have someone so close that it kills to see them walk away from you and what you`ve done."

Jason clenched his fist, he knew exactly what that felt like, but he wasnt about to say it. "Is there more to this story than you telling me?" he asked. He couldnt see past Nightwing`s optic lenses but he did catch his jaw clench. What was he hiding?

"I think it`s time I went home." he sighed.

XXXX

Jason sat on his bed an gazed at the picture of his family. he could feel his stomach clench and his breath catch. This was to hard, being Robin or being him, he didnt know. He slipped the picture into his drawer and got up. he needed to beat his thoughts outs.

Between the traing room and his room his thoughts bombareded him. He walked in running a hand threw his hair and threw on his favorite song to block out his own thoughts before he started on the punching bag.

The music hit his ears and he started to punch harder, his thoughts raced faster and faster and faster.

"Stop!" He yelled and punched right threw the bag making the contents spill out. He looked over to see Alfred at the door raising his eyes brow. "Sir, Master Bruce needs you."

Jason meantally slapped himself, _get a grip_! He burried his thoughts the best he could and took a deep breath, "Two-face?" He asked. Alfred shock his head, "Penguin."

"On it." he said and headed down to the Cave where Batman was waiting. Jason put on his costume and walked over to him, "Here." Bruce said, he handed him a baton. when he grabbed it his thumb found a small button and he pressed it. The stick lit up with electicity.

"Cool." he smiled, Batman headed to the car, "You`ll need it, Penguin was caught in a drug ring and we`ve go enought to put him in Arkham, But the problem is he`s had time to get more than a few gaurds. He also says he has an exsplosive that`ll blow if he see me, you or any cops. So no one can take him in" They jumped into the car and Batman pressed the gas, "Your job. dont be seen untill I disarm the bomb, then it`ll be up to you to clear the north side of the building and I`ve got the south, well make our way to the middle to take out Penguin."

"Got it." he nodded. It wasnt long till they got to the building and he ended up on the roof playing with the end of his cape, waiting for Bruce to give the signal.

"Robin, the bomb is deactivated take them all out." Batman growled.

"With pleasure, meet you at the middle bats." Jason opened the roof window an droped down in the middle of a large group of people. They didnt hesitate to leap at him. He side stepped and half of them chared into their friends while the others tried to punch him.

He jumped a high as he could and landed on his hands, he spun around spreading his legs and kicking a few hard bodied people. He fliped over and landed on a man`s chest. The one`s who were standing charged at him and he jumped up making them miss and fall on he one guy.

Robin landed on the piled of men as three others pulled out guns and started to shoot at him, he dougded easily and counted the bullets till he heard the slight click, they were out. He ran at them and jumped up and tackled one guy and quikly spinning aroung, kicking he sceconds man off his legs. Before he hit the ground Jason jumped on him pushing him down harder useing him to kick off a good attack at the last guy who looked like he craped his pants.

He jumped back to his feet and ran at the last of the men, truning on his Baton and stared aiming for sides and the joints. Jason stood in the middle of the room his senses alert and if anything even more ready than when he started. No one else was around or standing so he ran off to the room Bruce had showed him on the blueprint. He looked around and tried the doorknob :Locked. That ment Batman was still busy.

Robin bit his lip and took a step back before making his choice. His foot hit the door and he rolled in holding up his batons. Three men stood around the punty bird like man who smiled a toothy grin.

"I heard there was a new bird, now I get to see him for myself." Penguin smiled evily.

"Only thing you`ll be seeing is the inside of an Arkham cell you bird fetish freak." He growled. Robin charged and jumped over them and took out the guy behind Penguin and broke his gun and spun around.

The last two gaurds fired at him and he spun around douding a full round but caught one in the shoulder and on his side. He threw the two peices of the broken gun at the gaurds and it hit their guns. Jason grabbed one man and fliped on his back and smashed his face with his foot. He lept over the bird man and onto the other guy knocking him out instantly.

Jason grabbed Penguin`s shirt, "No more games!" he snapped.

"I agree boy." he smiled, three things happened, Batman ran threw the door, a cage dropped and something ran at Jason carrying him threw the wall and into the city streets.

"ROBIN!"

Jason strugged in the mosters grasp. He had studied this with Alfred, this was a Cadmus monster, the League supposably destroyed every venom contanier but every now and then a villian would have something like that up their sleave.

His wounds were stinging like hell and he tried to put his feet on the moster`s chest and push out of his grip, It worked. He tummbled on the ground gaing more cuts and brusies. He barly had time to doudge before the Monster ran at him again.

Something he wasnt acostomed to, something that only ran threw the people he fought ran threw his blood. He was scared...

No, right now, he was angry! He felt every moment of train come at him as he rooled out of the way and the monster ran into the building. JAson ran at him and scalled his back and wrapped his arms around the mosnters large neck. While the monster struggled to throw him off Robin pulled out a Batagrang and threw it up at a nearby fire hydrant and blew up spraying water in the air. Jason kicked away from him over to a dry spot.

The monster spun around and Jason turned on his baton and threw it into the water shocking the beast till he passed out and the baton shorted out.

Jason felt a hand on his good shoulder and spun around clenching his fist. Batman narrowed his eyes, "Good job Robin."

"Thanks," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Did you get penguin?"

"Yes, I saw you get ready to take this thing out and warned Gordon, he`ll be here soon." Batman said. Jason smile, "T-That`s fantastic." he gasped his hand finging the bullet wound in his side. Batman frowned, "come on lets get home and patch you up."

"That`d be great." he smiled.

XXX

Jason growled holding up his arms in an X shape and bent on one knee under Bruce` attack. After he had the bullet taken out of his shoulder and his side healed he was determined never to have to deal with that again. Have you ever ha to have someone go into your shoulder with hot metal to take out more metal? It hurts. So he was ditermined to get better than he already was. Right now his shoulder burned and his stiches stung.

"You want to stop? You look tired." Bruce teased. Jason smirked and derected Bruce`s arms to the side and shot up and threw bruce on his back his hands to his throat, "Better." Bruce nodded his aproval.

They got up and Bruce walked over to the bench and threw him a water, "Your getting very good."

Jason smiled and took a large sip of his water. When he put it down Bruce had a serious face.

"Jay," he said sitting down, "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Jason frowned, "Of course I do Bruce, why do you ask?"

Bruce stood up and smiled, "No reason."


	13. Red faced

Jason chuckled flinging a peice of balled up paper at his friend Mikey in the frount row of the class, The teacher was late for some unknown reason so the class was going nuts. It was the end of they day so leaving the class alone he should have known everyone would kill.

Mikey turned around and threw a tiny paper back at him, he ducked and Kev threw his hat over his head, "Dude I think you gotta girl." he chuckled.

"Well I am hot." he laughed silently, Kev slapped him with the book he got off the floor. "Seriously, Jenny`s giving you the eye." he chuckled. Jason made the mistake of looking and felt heat rush to his face when he caught her eye. She waved and he smiled a half smile and gave the same awkward wave Nightwing gave Batgirl.

The bell rang and every one shuffled in their seats to get to the door and home. Now you know when you try your best not to look like and idiot or and ass in frount of someone, thats exzactly what you do. and it haunts you. he got out of his chair and his backpack got caught on the desk. He didnt notice till his bag ripped and the contents spilled over on the floor.

"Shit." he growled, He leaned down and accidentally bumped heads with Jenny who was helping him pick his books up. "Ow, sorry, I didnt see you there." he said hiding his face as heat rushed to his cheeks again.

She smiled and they stood up, "It`s fine, I`m Jenny." she said handing him his science book. Jason smiled, "I know- I mean I`m Todd- I mean Jason." he blubbered.

_Smooth. Real smooth. _

"I guess I`ll see you tomorow, Jason." she giggled and walked out of the room leaving him to stare like a baffled idiot. Wow, he really was Dick`s brother.

He headed to the car and smiled at Alfred who opened the door for him, "Thanks Alfie." he said. Alfred got in the car, "Did you have a nice day sir?"

"We won a basketball game in gym today, so yeah, other than that," He said smileing out the window as the car passed Jenny and her friend walking home, "My day was uneventful."

the ends of Alfred`s lips twitched when he looked in the review mirror, "I`m sure it was sir."

XXXX

"It looks quiet tonight." Robin smiled landing on the roof of the Gotham tower. The Bat signal came on and Bruce took of, "Guess not." Jason shrugged. He followed Bruce to the Police station to find Gordon getting a pipe.

"Captian Gordon." Batman said. Gordon dropped the light, "You know I traded cigarettes for a pipe to spare my heart." Gordon pocketed the pipe. "Every time you sneak upon me I realize the irony in that."

"You needed us?"

The captian walked over to them and handed them a few photo`s, "Were trying to keep this out of the news, Eight girls and climbing, all gone missing in the last week."

"Runaway`s?" Jason asked, Gordon shook his head, "Not likely. All good kids, good homes."

"So kidnapping." Batman stated.

"I`m thinking that to...or worse. I was hoping you`d help on this on before we hit double digits."

"Dont worry," Robin nodded, "Were on it."

XXX

They went around town asking the usual suspects, nothing. They returned home to search on the computers and Alfred brought coffee and hot coco. Bruce spoke with Alfred aout the mission while he looked at the pictures again. he went over the villians and found... absolutely nothing.

After a few more hours he fell asleep. Bruce woke him up an hour before it was time for school to have breakfast and Jason`s eyes widened, on the cover of the paper was Jenny, it read: Missing!

"Hey I know her! Her names Jenny Noblesse, she goes to my school."

"A young friend?" Alfed asked handing him a paper.

"Sorta." he muttered, Bruce frowned, "Keep a clear head Jay, this the only chance we have, talk to her friends and see what you can find out." he orere. Jason nodded, "Got it." He got up and grabbed his backpack, "Oh and Jason, stay out of trouble."

XXX

"You wanna play some ball Jay?" Kev asked.

"No thanks I got some serious homework," he said, Jason saw Claire and walked over to her, "Hey, where`s Jenny?" he asked stupidly.

"You didnt hear?" she said, "She was kidnapped."

"What! You were the last person to see her?" he asked innocently. She nodded, "I think so, we were just at this head phone stand and she walked away after she got a pair. after that i didnt see her."

"I`m sorry. Do you know where the stand is, maybe I can ask them." he waved good-bye and ran over to where Claire said it was. He saw a short man get into a car a young girl followed him in to the car her eyes blank.

He just got his lead. The car took off and Jason snapped back to it, he needed to find out where the hell it was going! He ran down the street trying to follow it. The large van zoomed to the opisite side and Jason ran out in traffic.

BEEEP!

He jumped out of the way of a moving car and looked up to see the van turn again. He ran down a short cut and saw the car pass and pull in a large ware house. Jason narrowed his eyes. He walked over to a pay phone and called the one person he needed.

"hello?"

"Alfred, I need my suit."

"Is there a party?" Alfred asked.

"What-no, I mean my **other** suit." Jason shook his head, He gave Alfred the Address and when he arrived Jason hopped in the car gott changed and quickly so no one see see him jumped out.

"I`ll see you later Alfred." he aid in his com, "Just tell Bruce I got this one in the bag."

He grappled over to the wearhouse and snuck inside. It was dark and creepy like one of those horro movies that you hald to see in the daylight or you cant sit in the dark for a week.

He opened the door closest and growled, the girls all ten. They were all leaned up aginst boxes sleeping soundly with headphones on. They each wore the same thing a long dress and a blonde wig. They looked like...

"Alice." Jason growled.

"Exactly! My word you shouldnt be here no no no," Jason spun around, "you`ll wake Alice, poor pretty Alice."

"Mad hatter." Robin growled, "You were controling them wernt you, making them come to you."

"To right my boy."Mad hatter smiled tipping his hat.

"Wake them up!" He growled, "Or I`ll make you."

"Your right, I think it`s time they wake up, but I dont think they shall be to happy to see you." Mad hatter smiled, "Girls kill him."

Robin turned to see the girls advancing him, he jumped up onto a large pipe and held on as they tuged on his cape. He wasnt scared to get hurt he was more worried he might hurt them! JAson looked around them he saw it, the hat!

The hat controled everything. Jason pulled out a Batarang and threw it, the blade tore threw the hat and the girls stoped and started to wake up.

"...wa?"

"What`s going on?"

"Wow. my head."

RObin swung off the pipe and kicked Mad hatter into the hall. the room was dark and his night vision was perfect for taking Hatter out who pulled out a gun and tried to shoot him. Jason ran at him and punched in as hard as he could.

"O.K."

XXX

Jason stood outside of the school the next week when Jenny`s parents let her go back to school. He was playing with his red hoodie sleve when he saw her walking down the street. he ran a hand threw his hair and took a deep breath.

She saw him and walked over to him, "Hey Jason." she smiled.

"It`s good to see you back, you know I never got to ask," he smiled, "Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

**A/N: Jenny and the plot to this was from Robin year one, except it was Dick not Jay but i figured Jason needed a break from heart break.**


	14. Dislocated hugging plants

"Why is your hair so curly?" he smiled playing with Jenny`s hair as she tried to study. she glared playfully at him, "I dont know I`m more intrested in my home work."

They sat under a shady tree, the park was somewhat empty as it got colder but today the sun was out and everything was warm.

Jason blinked not losing his smile, "So do you wanna go with me to the fair this week? It`s my only free day."

She looked back at him and entertwinded her arm with his, "What is it you do again?"

"Night watchman, assistant." He lied, his arm hurt, after a intense training with Bruce then fighting Riddler he had gotten brused up, but he didnt dare pull away,. She smiled, "Thats got to be fun." He shrugged, " Yeah not much stuff happens though."

Jenny nodded, "Well your day off is this Sunday right?"

"Yeah,just before my birthday." he smiled.

"What!" she exsclaimed, "You should have told me earlir, I would of had more time to pick out something totally wicked for you. Dont worry it`ll still be cool."

Jason chuckled, "You dont need to get me anything."

"Nonsense, you only turn fifteen once." she said. She put her book away and pushed the two peice`s of hair off his forehead, "Okay, I`ll go."

Jason smiled, "I`ll met you here."

"It`s a date." she smiled. Jason blinked slowly, he never knew how close he was to her till right now. her forehead touched his and he felt her warm breath on his and he leaned forward...

Suddenly there was aloud beep and Jason growled pulling his phone out of his pocket. It was Dick, he need help. "I gotta go."

"Okay, now I can finish my home work." she smiled but Jason saw the embarresment in her face. He waved good by and stared to walk away but spun around and raced back kneeled down. She was reading her book when he put his hand to her cheek and she looked up when he knelt down and brushed his lips against hers.

He broke away and smiled, "See you Sunday." and raced away to the car that was waiting for him. he jumped in and got changed. Alfred dropped him off a block away from his destination so he wouldnt be seen.

When he got there, the word mess was an understatment. The Gotham Green house had lost it`s roof, trees, vines and other plants had rocken threw and were spilling along the walls of the building. Jason jumped stright into the mess and found Nightwing at the center fighting a groupe of men that didnt know a punch from a jab.

"What`s going on here?" He asked fliping a on coming man on his back.

"Poision ivy it going nuts, we have to get her before she kills some one!" Nightwing growled. Jason looked to the side to see that part of the floor was broken away and he guessed thats where Ivy was hiding. In the lower floor.

Suddenly a large vine wrapped around his legs and pull him up. He hit his head on the floor and was out instantly.

XXX

"...n..."

"...bo..."

"Robin!" Nightwing yelled.

Jason gasped his head hurt so badly, but he couldnt move his hands to see if he was bleeding. Nightwing hung beside him, they were both upside down and had vines covering them from shoulder to legs.

Thorns coverd the outside of the vine so if Baman came he couldnt pull them off. even though the thorns were on the other side and not faceing him, he could feel the the vine move and one sharp thorn press aginst leg.

"You both should have stayed away like good little birds," Poison Ivy said. she came face to face with them as a plant lifted her up, "Looks like I`ll just have to kill you, oh well, you blood and organs will be marvolus fertilizer for my babies." she laughed.

Jason looked around ignoring what ever she said next, all he saw was the acid plant over her pretty little head. If it burst it would land all on her. he just needed to get lose! He started to try and move his arm to his as he did so the vine around his wrist tightened.

"Stupid boy, I can feel your every move, If i wanted I could crush your arm before you could take another breath, quirming will do you no good."

Robin didn`t listen and opened the pocket and grabbed the batarang, the vine crushed his wrist with a loud crack and he tightened his grip on the batarng the blade digging into his hand.

"ACK!" He gasped.

"Robin! Stop moveing!" Nightwing yelled, they shared a look, one that told Jason that Dick also had a plan. To late bro. He stabbed the plant an it shricked losening. he threw the batarang at the acid plant making it pour onto her.

"Your fool," She spat of her venom, "I`m immune to toxic chemicals!" A large vine puched him into the wall cruching his chest and the air out of his lungs.

"AHK!" he yelled again his stiches burned and his good shoulder now felt limp and useless along with the intense pain in his hand.

While she was paying attention to Robin, Nightwing had gotten free and tapped her shoulder, she turned around and gasp. Nightwing punched her and the Vine dropped Jason who grappeled out of the building.

He landed on the roof next door and pulled off his glove with his teeth to see his blackened wrist and slit hand.

"Are you Okay?"

Jason glared up at Nightwing who landed beside him, "Yeah just peachy." he said sacastically.

"Your shoulder dislocated." He informed, Nightwing walked over and looked at it, "I can set it if you want."

"Go for it." He muttered he said to involved with his hand and the way it throbbed. He barley felt Nightwing grab his arm but he felt the quick clink and the intense pain it came with when he resent it.

"OW!" he gasped. Dick didnt pay attention and only grabbed his other arm to look at his wrist. "Broken, and your hand`ll need stiches."

"No shit!" he yelled. Nightwing narrowed his eyes, and Robin sighed, "Sorry, it just hurts." he said.

Nightwing smiled, "No shit, I dont think Alfred can fix this the bone with need to be set and you need a cast."

Jason blinked them gave a small smile, "I know who can help."

XXXX

"...He told me that he would watch out for you but here you are again and in a unfit condition, have you been eating you look skinny, your sense of color in and outfit is instersting to say the least, did that hurt?" Leslie asked pocking at his wrist. she may have shot him up with pain relief but he still felt his bone move.

"Yes." he said.

"Good, you have to take better care of your self and Dick isnt much better but he doesnt wake me up in the middle of the night to preform surgery and place stiches, god your turning into Bruce!" she fretted.

"Bruce come`s to you for this stuff, I thought Alfred alway took care of him." Jason said, hopeing to stop her from fretting over him and his "Unrully hair" or "Colorfull Outfits".

"Only for bone mending and deadly situations." she said closing his wound. She set the cast after stiching his cuts. "Now it was only a small break so keep this on for the rest of the month then come back so I can take it off."

"Thanks doc." He smiled.

"Thanks Doc? thats all I get, I havent seen you in forever and you say Thanks doc? Come here." she said and pulled him into and hug, he hugged her back and smiled, he didnt realize how much he needed it because he almost started to tear up but stoped he couldnt. Not with Nightwing pokeing around the room like a three year old.

Leslie grabbed his face gently, "Come and see me more often, I need the company." She said.

"Dont worry Leslie I`ll come to see you before Sunday." He promised.

**A/N: Leslie...:)**


	15. Talking Hurts

It was Friday, supposedly a good day, but it wasn't. When he walked in high on pain killer and in dire need of sleep Bruce made him stay home from school the next day. Usually it would have made him jump for joy but when he woke up he had nothing to do but doddle on his cast and look at his picture.

The door opened and Jason quickly pocketed the picture as Alfred entered the room with a cup of coco. "How are you doing sir?"

"Stressed." He sighed as Alfred gave him the cup and sat down beside him.

"How so?" Alfred asked. Jason took a quick sip and sighed, "I don't know, I just don't know any more Alfie," Jason said, he turned and looked Alfred eye to eye, "Alfred, is it normal to see people dying around you? I`m so worried something is going to happen to Dick, Batgirl, or Bruce. Or even you, every second I`m concerned to thing what I`ll do if it comes down to that."

Alfred sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "When Master Dick was young I worried he was missing out on the world and would become like Master Bruce but over time he was light hearted and full of happiness, I worried he was too young to face the horror that Batman faces but it didn't faze him. You are different and admitting your scared for your family will only help you protect them and make you stronger, because sir, if it does come down to the danger you are speaking of...then I am most sure you will come out the hero and nothing will touch you or your family."

Jason smiled, "Thanks Alfred, I appreciate that."

"You are most welcome sir," Alfred stood up, "Now if there is nothing else?"

Jason shook his head and the butler left. It had help his thought proses but stress weighed on him like led and he yearned for fresh air or something to cool his senses. Jason sighed and gave in to the idea and dug into his old belongings and grabbed a small box and climbed out his window and to the roof.

He sat there twirling the box in his hands before he took a deep breath and lit the cigarette and started on it. He blew out the smoke, it helped so much.

XXX

Jason sat atop a gargoyle looking out at the city. It was quiet. Witch was why he was surprised to see Batgirl fly up beside him, "Hey boy wonder, how`s it hangen?" she asked. Jason only nodded.

"Hey Barbara." he smiled, She smiled, "Good job. How`d you guess. "

"You have your Dad`s eyes." He stated. She laughed, "Thanks, so I hear you have a girlfriend." she smiled. Jason smiled back smugly, "Why do you ask?"

"Only curious, do you plan to tell her about your **job**?" Barbara asked slightly tilting her head. Jason didn't even hesitate with his answer, "No."

Batgirl sat back on her gargoyle, "It`s great how you're so honest."

Robin pulled his cap over his shoulders, "If I tell her then I don't know how she`ll respond and besides, there`s no reason this can work without her knowing." he stated. Barbara pointed, "And that`s why Batman can't keep a girl, that's not the way a good relationship works," Batgirl sighed, "But who am I to give advice about dating."

Robin looked over his shoulder at her, his hair blowing in his face. She was looking down at the city her shoulders hunched and right then he wanted to hit Dick. What had he done? Jason scooted as close as he could to give her some type of comfort.

Barbara gave a soft laugh and gave him a one armed hung, "You're a good kid, a little crazy and rebellious but a good kid none the less."

"Thanks...I think." he chuckled.

There was a small beep from his glove and he looked at it before looking at Batgirl. "We got trouble down by the docks."

"What are we waiting for then?" She smiled. They took off toward the docks. Once they landed most of the men scattered but six or seven stayed to fight them.

Two men ran at him and he got low to the ground and extended his leg as he spun around. The third man tied to kick him but Jason jumped back to his feet dodging two more punches. Jason spun back to the other two who had gotten up and pulled their guns away and shoved them in their faces. One man tackled him and they hurtled off the dock and into the harbor. Jason swam to the top and jumped up landing on his knee`s beside the fishing equipment.

He took a got up and then heard it. The sound that no one liked. He turned and expected someone to be standing there pointing a gun to his face, but he wasn't. Batgirl sat on the wood like she had fallen over and a man stood over her pointing a gun to her face. She froze, so he did what he had to and let his instinct take over, he grabbed the harpoon gun and fired it.

"AIIIIIIIIIIEEE!" The man yelled dropping his gun as the spear shot threw his hand. Batgirl stared at him and he stood there holding the gun up like a statue. He face frozen with a hateful expression.

"What the hell was that!" Batgirl asked wiping the blood splatter from her face, "Don't tell me you ran out of batarangs or slingshots or whatever you're packing in that utility belt."

"It`s called payback," he said dropping the gun. "Anybody cuts one of us gets cut in return."

"Like I said," Batgirl growled, "Crazy."

Robin looked away, she could have died. Like James…his mom. It had come to that and he only one thought, Alfred was wrong, he didn't feel like a hero.

XXXX

Like promised he later went to see Leslie. He didn't want to go home and it was becoming a regular occurrence the later he stayed out. He mostly listened to her talk and sat on the counter kicking his feet back and forth.

"Jason?" Leslie asked putting blood packets away into her cabinet.

"What?" he asked looking up. She stopped and frowned, "Weren't you listening?"

"To be honest, nope." He grinned; Leslie walked over to him and smiled. She shook her head, "You poor thing."

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You`ve had it so hard, even after you learned to defend yourself, I`m sorry this is happening to you and I can see, It`s hurting you." She said brushing hair out of his face when he looked down. "You usually speak more than two words in a second and now you're so quiet. Tell me what`s wrong." She pleaded.

Jason bit his lip, he didn't want to say anything. Not about James, or his parents or his job. So he just hugged her tightly and could help but tear up a little. Leslie didn't say anything she only held him close and ran a hand soothingly up and down his back, "You poor thing." She said.

She had no idea.


	16. Good Things Dont last

"You can do it, continue." Bruce said holding his hands behind him back as he watch Jason who hung upside down, chains wrapped around his ankles and he had to unlock them but there was a twist, he hung over spikes, long sliver and sharp.

"I think this is a little too far for him boss." Dick frowned at Bruce who watched with condescending eyes. Jason narrowed his eyes at Dick, "I`m fine!"

Dick raised his hands in defense, "Only trying to help."

"I don't need it." He whispered, he caught Bruce and Dick share a look, but he couldn't care, he had to worry about the fact that as he tried to unlock the chain. His fingers wouldn't listen and his cast was getting in the way. Finally he heard the click and before he fell he grabbed the chain and swung across and landed on the floor in front of Bruce and Dick.

He sat up smiling at his time, and he saw Bruce nodded his approval with the slight hint of a smile. Jason touched one of the spikes. It pricked hi finger and he raised and eye brow, "They were real."

Bruce nodded, "I bet you're glad you succeeded."

He jumped up; he couldn't tell if he was angry or happy he impressed Bruce, "You could have killed me!"

"But you got free, that`s what matters." Bruce said and walked away. Jason stared at him then shook his head there was no getting through to him, especially if he was right. Dick punched him in the shoulder, "Want to spar?" he challenged.

"No, I have to go and meet Jenny at the fair." He said. He started to walk away when Dick wrapped his arms around his arm and locked around his chest. He picked him up, "Okay but you have to get free first."

"Put me down!" He laughed. Dick chuckled, "Nope, come on what move can you use to get free. Jason brought he legs up and kicked Dick in the gut, once he grip loosened he used the kick to propel him forward and onto his feet facing Dick who was red faced.

"You little-," he grunted. Jason pointed and laughed, "That`s what you get bro." Dick ran at him and jumped over him, before he could move Dick pushed him over. He caught his footing and spun around grinning, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He smiled.

Dick chuckled, "As you can see, I`m shacking. Oh wait, that`s you."

They ran at each other but Jason hit the floor sliding under Dick and tripping him. Dick spun around kicked his leg up and Jason leaned back to avoid being hit in the jaw, he jumped up and spun around kicking Dick back.

Jason didn't give him a chance to recover him and at him leapt grabbing his shoulder and making eye contact and he held onto his shoulder and his feet touched the ground and he threw Dick over his shoulder with great effort.

Jason leaned down and smiled, "I win."

He got up and raced upstairs got dressed into a green hoodie, with black jeans and had Alfred drop him off at the park. Jenny was waiting just like she promised and she gasped when she saw his wrist.

"What happened?" She asked her eyes wide. Jason`s shrugged, "I fell down the stairs while I was trying to untangle my head phone`s for my iPod." He snickered.

"You're so clumsily." She giggled signing his cast.

"I blame the iPod." He smiled.

He grabbed her hand and they started towards the fair.

"Oh," she squeaked, "I almost forgot." She smiled. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, "I figured it would be useful in your job." She smiled. Jason smiled looking the silver metal over and grinned when he saw he word Jay engraved on the side.

He stopped and turned to her pressing his lips to hers and then pulled back, "I think it`s great." He smiled. Jenny smiled, "I glad you like it." She smiled.

The day went by greatly, they rode on ever ride and played every game in one game he won Jenny a giant bear and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jason walked her back to her house and waved good-bye.

"Jay," she said when he started to walk down the path, she ran down to meet him and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. His hands lay gently on her waist while her hands got entangled in his hair.

When they broke apart he was breathless. "I`ll see you Monday." Was all he could say before pecking her on the lips again before leaving and walking home. Wow he really was _smooth._

XXX

Jason sat in the swirly chair doing his homework after school that Monday. Alfred and Bruce had gone away on some Wayne enterprise thing while he was here training and working. He threw a grape in the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Robin!"

Suddenly Nightwing was on the screen the team around him; Jason slapped his mask on and glared at his brother, "A little warning next time?"

"No time, were leaving and we need as many hands as we can get!" Nightwing growled, "Hurry up!"

The connection went dead.

"Nightwing?" Jason asked his stomach churning had someone invaded the mountain? He raced over to the Zeta beam and typed in the code before disappearing. He reappeared in the cave and looked around. "Guys?" he asked looking around the empty room. He walked around the room looking around staining to hear even a small sound. He walked into the living room and the lighting`s flicked on and everyone jumped up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they yelled, Jason blushed behind his mask as his team started to pat him on the back and joke around him. He smiled as Batman stepped out of the shadows.

The zeta beam glowed and three older people walked in Batman met them beside Robin who couldn't help but grin.

"Superman, Wonder woman, Green arrow, this is Robin. He`s who I`ve been talking about the past few months."

Superman shook his hand politely, "It`s nice to meet you Robin, I hear you living up to the name."

"Thanks." He smiled. Wonder woman walked over to him next and patted him on the back, "Thank you, you may not see it, but having you by his side you`ve given Batman into somewhat of a better mood."

"He`s not such a gargoyle." Green arrow chuckled. Batman glared at Green arrow who shrunk back fearfully. Jason smiled brightly up at Bruce who sort of smile back

M`gann kissed him on the cheek while Nightwing ruffled his hair and they ate cake. Beast-boy, Beatle and him ran into the kitchen when the team wasn't looking and did what was call and cinnamon challenge and almost died! Jason and Beatle laughed so hard when Beast-boy started to choke and turned into variety of different animals as he tried to swallow the cinnamon.

Conner patted beast boy on the back and everything was okay, other that the fact that Jason and Blue Beatle`s side`s hurt from laughing so much. By the end of the nigh everyone was ready to sleep.

Bruce and he returned home and Alfred was waiting for him, with a small package. Jason looked inside to see it was somewhat like a dog tag. There was a silver bat on one side covered by a bright red R and Jason put it around his neck smiling, "Thanks Bruce, Thanks Alfred."

They smiled he hugged Bruce and Alfred before he headed to his room to sleep. He lay down and ran his fingers over the dog tag and smiled.

XXXX

Jason flew beside Batman and they landed on a roof overlooking the city. Batman took a deep breath, "You did well yesterday Jason, with breaking that drug ring. I haven't told you this yet but you have a real talent for this."

"Thanks Bruce." Jason smiled his eyes shining at the praise. "Time to go home?" he asked. Bruce nodded. "Come on." Bruce took off and Jason pulled out his grapple gun when he heard a deep laugh. He looked down not concerned with the three men walking down the street.

Then the man turned his head. Over the past week things had been great, he was still with Jenny, he was balancing sleep and school perfectly and his crime fighting was exceptional. There are just things that jog a memory, it could be a taste, or a sound, but in this case it was a sight, and not a good one.

Jason lost his breath and grappled away but when Bruce looked over his shoulder his side kick wasn't behind him.

Jason swung down letting go of the rope and talked the man with tattoo on the side of his face. Lots of people had tattoo on their faces. So he had to make sure and when he was only three feet away, arm`s extended and his eyes deadly did the man turn to look at him.

There was no mistake; this man had been there when James had died. It was his fault! Jason tackled him to the ground and heard the man`s head hit the ground. The other two men pulled out their gun but Jason spun around and grabbed one man throwing him into the other and threw them into the street. He turned back to the murderer. The man was getting up and Jason walked over and kicked him in the gut.

There was a loud snap and a cry. That didn't stop him from grabbing the man`s shirt and throwing him into the wall and pinning him there, "You think it`s easy beating up and shooting defenseless kids?" he growled. The man cried as Jason pressed his fist into his broken ribs.

He threw him to the floor, "Your wrong," he growled and sat atop of the man caging him, he could help but let a small dark grin escape his lips, "And I`m not defenseless." He punched the man in his jaw again, and again and again. Suddenly one of the guy's friends tackled him but Jason slipped out of his grasp and threw him into a window, he took small chunk of glass and threw it at the man who killed his best friend as he tried to hobble away. It hit his leg and he fell over and rolled on his back crying out in pain.

Jason walked over to the man and had absolutely no remorse or sympathy for the man. He raised his foot and pressed down on the man`s leg. He only saw James lying in a pool of his own blood, so it was easy to forget those were bones he was breaking, blood drenched his suit as he continued to punch the man`s face in.

_"James you dumbass, look what you did to yourself." he said he started to wrap his chest tightly to slow down the bleeding._

_"J-Jay?" He asked. "This is funny...you never...thought of...the bat...and now, your `is sidekick."_

_"You go...far...man, can you do me one thing?" James asked._

_"Anything, your my best friend." he sniffled._

Someone grabbed him around the waist and carried him through the ally and onto a building. "LET ME GO!" Jason yelled. He was to out of it and too angry to see who was carrying him over their shoulder. He kicked and yelled like a child until he was thrown onto the floor of his room.

"What the hell was that?"

Jason got up and started to bang on Dick`s chest in weak angry fits, "He deserved it, he killed him, he killed James and you stopped me, from…" Jason collapsed onto the floor hiding his face with his hands, he hadn't realized he was crying till his tears slipped through his gloves.

"Jay." Dick sighed and sat beside him, "I don't know what`s going on but you almost killed that man, who is James."

"He was my best friend, before I came to live with Bruce. That man shot him Dick, I had to do something." He growled. Dick put an arm around him, "Jay it`s okay, the police have him and he should be okay in a few months, I know you didn't mean to go crazy on him but-,"

"I did."

"What?" Dick asked. Jason got up and wiped his eyes dry, "I meant everything I did to him. I`m not sorry, he deserved it Dick, you don't know, you didn't know James, what we went through before I met Bruce. I left him and I forgot about him and what he was getting into." He said spacing out, he shook his head his eyes narrowed, "But I`m not sorry for what I did and I never will be."

"Fine." Dick spat harshly, "so my brother is turning into a heartless criminal. What will Bruce think or Alfred? Or do you not care!"

"Oh shut up!" Jason growled, "Your just mad because Bruce replaced you with someone better, and for the record," Jason snapped pulling off his mask, "I`m not you brother, Bruce is not my Dad. You're a group of nice people who took me in, you are **not **my family!"

Dick was face to face with him and suddenly. Jason pressed his hand to his burning cheek and gapped. Dick narrowed is eyes, "You deserved that, Jay. How could you say that? Just because we haven't got blood means nothing. Were family and it would be nice to think you thought the same."

Dick started out of the room and Jason gasped silently to see Bruce and Alfred at the door only to have it shut silently. It hurt more than having it slammed.

"What have I done." He growled. Jason walked into his bathroom and looked at his reflection. A strand of hair fell over each eye shadowing his blue eyes. Tiny droplets of blood covered his face and neck and a red mark was firmly printed on his cheek where Dick had slapped him.

Jason ran a hand down the cool glass of the mirror. He pulled his hand back and punched it. He ran his hands threw hair and shook his head, "What`s wrong with me?"

XXX

"He needs an attitude adjustment, a big one!" Dick growled pinching the bridge of his nose. Bruce shook his head, "Maybe I should have asked him more about his past. When he came home I thought he looked a little…distraught." Bruce said.

"What do you propose we do sir?" Alfred asked quietly.

"I say take him off the job till he learns he`s not alone on whatever he`s going through." Dick spat crossing his arms over his chest. His hurt of what Jason had said was what was fueling his anger. They were all hurt. Alfred seemed to be the only one who knew Jason didn't mean to say those things, and he would regret his actions and apologize to them.

"No," Bruce said, "He`s staying on duty, but someone has to be with him at all times-,"

"Bruce," Dick said, "He`s never alone, he`s either at school with his girlfriend, with me, the team, you, Alfred or Barbara!"

"Someone mention my name?" Barbara asked walking into the cave. They all looked at her and her smile dropped, "what?"

Dick quickly and harshly informed her of what Jason had said; "Well…"she said frowning, "Have you talked to him about it?"

"I tried-," Dick said but she raised her hand.

"And you snapped at something he said?" She asked.

Dick narrowed his eyes, "No, he told me he wasn't sorry if that man had died. He`s going to be a criminal Babs!"

"Let me go and talk to him." She said, "I wasn't there, it might be easier for him to talk to me."

"Easier for **him**?" Bruce asked, "Bab`s he said we weren't family, and there's nothing we can really do, I need him by my side and the only thing we **can** do is talk to him. If he doesn't get better by the end of the month he`s on monitor duty. So whatever you say to him, better make him realize he has to get his shit together…and fast."

XXX

When Barbara had spoken to him he told her he was sorry, that he never meant what he had said, but he didn't say anything about his past. He said, "If Bruce really wanted to know then he can look it up in his computer."

"You know he wants and explanation from you." She said frowning.

"Well he`s not going to get one, not yet anyway."

It had been three weeks since then and everyone seemed to tiptoe around everyone. Dick barley came over and Bruce stayed out, while Jason spent and unnecessary amount of time on homework. Batgirl and Alfred were the only ones that were talking to everyone.

When with the Team, every one sensed the tension between the two brothers but didn't dare ask. Nightwing was still steaming on his hurt feelings and purposely ignored the boy. Jason shrugged it off sadly, he deserved it. He had been the biggest ass to his family and now he had to face his thick headed consequences.

"Bruce." Jason said biting his lip, "I`m sorry, I really am."

Bruce turned around and blinked, "I know," he sighed, "But Jay it`ll take a while to get over this especially for Dick."

"I know, I wish he would listen to me, I want you to know I take full responsibility for my actions and I hope we can get past this soon."

"Agreed, Come on let`s go on patrol."

_**Beep. **_

Bruce tapped on the computer and Batgirl came on the screen. "Batman we need help, it`s the Joker."

Jason and Bruce shared a look and Jason couldn't help but feel excited, finally he was going to help put away the Batman`s greatest villain.

"Were on it Batgirl." Bruce nodded.

"You better hurry," she said, "Batman, he has Nightwing."

**A/N: Dun**__**Dun Dun**__**Enter the JOKER!**


	17. A good farewell

"Robin go around and untie Nightwing, Batgirl your with me keep Joker busy while I find out what he`s planning, there's more to this that meets the eye."

"So there`s no chance he just called for tea." Jason sighed sarcastically. Batgirl rolled her eyes and took off while he waited for Barbara to be in position. He slipped in threw a window keeping out of sight and hiding in the shadows. Dick was hanging on the other side of the room watching Batgirl.

He quickly slipped over to him and smiled, "Miss me."

"Not really." Dick growled. Jason frowned, "Listen Nightwing, I`m sorry, Okay, I never meant to hurt any of you. I was angry and being and ass. The second you three left I knew I had made a huge mistake, I can't lose you Nightwing your my brother and the fact is that I have to be stupid to not realize how lucky I am to have such a great family."

"That`s all I needed to know," Nightwing smiled, "Now bro, can you get me out of here I think Batgirl is running out of things to say to the man."

"Oh yeah." He said and cut the ropes. Robin and Nightwing jumped down beside Batgirl.

Joker smiled wildly at them, "Well, well, well, so it is true! Its bird boy and bird boy Jr.! I almost didn't believe good old Harvey when he said here was another Robin!" Joker smiled and took a few steps around his little room he was in. It would be easy to get him right now, there were no doors in that room and it was too small so he wouldn't be able to sneak away.

"You know I almost feel hurt that you didn't send me a post card, or hell even come and see me!" Joker laughed, "Uncle Joker`s door is always open for his favorite bird, well my new favorite anyway."

"Thanks I`ll keep that in mind." Jason growled. Joker crackled, "Oh lighten up I don't bite!"

"Your profile says different." Batgirl said crossing her arms over her chest.

Joker chuckled, "Okay so I lied do you for give me can we be best buddies again? You know bird boy the dark dodo has been so… boring without this little whimsy slowing him down, now he`s more fun again. It`s all thanks to you, now he still try's to catch me and look past my hilarious jokes and gags but I know he`s just** dying **on the inside. "

"Get back to your point." Nightwing growled. Joker laughed and swung his arms in the air, "Oh God the point is he`s new! Fresh out of the box, bird boy your that new toy car that we all get for Christmas," Joker looked him straight in the eye green on blue. "And what`s a car without a few dents?"

"What do you mean?" He growled taking a few steps forward. Joker only let out a loud crackle before speaking. "Listen I called dibs of Nighty bird when he was just a young tike but Harvey got to him first and taught him some real character, I bet he has the scars to prove it!" Joker laughed hysterically, "But you seem a lot smarter than Nighty night and I love a challenge!"

Dick and Batgirl shared a look before Dick opened his mouth to say something only to be incepted by Batman who landed just behind Jason. "He was a diversion, Harley and his men were robbing the Gotham back while we were busy with him, they didn't make it out in time before I arrived thought."

"God bat`s that`s all my saving`s down the drain," Joker pouted, "Anyway I suppose that`s my queue!" Robin, Batgirl, Nightwing and Batman jumped forward just as the metal bars locked Joker into the room. Before they could even take another breath the floor broke out from the clown's feet and he was gone.

"That leads to the sewer system, if we're lucky he might get eaten by Croc." Robin hoped.

"We have no luck when it comes to that lunatic." Batgirl sighed.

Batman pressed explosives to the iron bars, "Robin you're with me, Nightwing search the northern area of the sewers and Batgirl head down to the police station they have a few maps about were the sewers lead."

"Here we go again." Nightwing growled, "Another sleepless night looking for Joker."

And Dick was right. They searched all night and found nothing. The Joker was slippery and good at what he did. They might have given up looking for him for the night, but when he lay down to sleep he couldn't help but dream bad dreams of the Joker.

XXX

"Are you okay, you seem tired?" Jenny said wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder. Jason nodded, "Yeah, I was studying. Thought I`d give it a try and it`s really boring." He smiled tiredly. Jenny giggled, "Well at least it pays off in the end." She smiled. Jason got up and walked around her room, her CD`s and movies and radio weren't out like usual.

"What happened to all your stuff?" he asked. Jenny bit her lip and looked out the window, "I put it in boxes."

He walked over to sit by her on the bed again, "Why?"

"I`m moving." She sighed. His eyes got wide. "What? When?"

"Tomorrow." She said sadly, "My dad got a huge internship at a big company. It was really sudden."

"You're telling me." He sighed. He ran a hand threw his hair.

"I can't hang out for long, I have to get this all packed up by ten because we leave at twelve tomorrow."

"I`m sorry Jenny, I wish I could come by later but I`ve got work."

"It`s okay." She smiled sadly. He only stayed for an hour then left for home. He saw Alfred who handed him his newest suit. It had red legging, red sleeves, and a red torso from back to front. The cape was black on the outside but yellow on the inside and black on the outside. The boots crouch and gloves were also black along with his eye mask.

"Alfred is it hard being as awesome as you are?" Jason smiled and took the suit.

"It is a burden I must carry." Alfred said sarcastically.

He headed to Young Justice only to be sent back out on a mission with Beast boy and Blue Beatle again. Deathstroke was trying to assassinate a head of a major company when they found him.

"I can't fight him!" Beast boy yelled as Jason leaned as far back as he could dodging the swords, "Why?" He grunted hitting the floor and kicking the man in the stomach. Deathstroke bent over in pain and Jason rolled back to his feet as Beatle punched him. Sending the man into the wall.

"Because, he has awesome ninja skills and I have less than awesome chicken skills." At that point he turned into and actual chicken. "Man up." He growled and picked him up and threw him to Blue while Deathstroke attacked him again. He rolled over the desk as the man hit only the floor. "Goodnight!" He smiled and pushed the desk on top of him. He squirmed under the desk but Beast boy walked over and kicked his head knocking him out.

They had cuffed Deathstroke and left him for the police. He then returned home and got ready for another search for the Joker. He quickly tried to memorize to tunnels but he couldn't help but glance at the clock and see it was already twelve and Jenny would be asleep and already packed up to leave tomorrow. Dick walked in whistling happily as Jason stared at the computer.

"Why so sad little bro." he smiled leaning over the chair Jason was sitting in so his face was right next to his. Jason sighed, "Jenny`s moving tomorrow and I really wanted to see her before she left."

Dick sat up, "So go."

"Dick, it`s twelve o'clock she`ll be asleep by now." He said.

"Wake her up and just tell her you want to say goodbye, tell her that you`ll miss her then leave. No biggy."

"I guess," Jason frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I`m sure now go before Bruce notice`s your gone." Jason nodded and ran off.

Dick smiled happily where his brother had disappeared and Alfred walked past him, "Hey Alfie?"

"Yes Master Dick?" he asked.

"Can I get another coffee?" He asked happily.

"Sir you`ve already had five cups and none of those were de-café I think you should stay in sir, you're in no condition to be making rash decisions on your caffeine rush."

"Awe!" Dick pouted and sat in the chair slumping his shoulders.

XXX

Jason stood outside Jenny`s window and threw a tiny pebble at it. It was only a moment before Jenny opened it, "Jason? What are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"I had to see you, I wanted to say good-bye." He said. Jenny looked over her shoulder then back at him, "Hold on."

Jason bit his lip as she went back into her window and the front door opened silently, she pulled him inside and they made their way up stairs into her room and closed the door behind them.

"We have to be quiet my parents are sleeping." She said sitting on her bed. Jason nodded and sat beside her, "I`m sorry I woke you but I had to see you," he said. She nodded her attention on him. "I don't want you to go but you have to and I just wanted to say bye and that I didn't want this to end on bad terms, and you know I like you a lot and I want you to know-," Jenny leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him, she stopped and smiled.

"-an I wanted you to know I`ll miss you." He finished. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and kissed her back. He laid back, his head resting on the bed and Jenny lying on top of him. His heart raced only faster as her finger got entangled in his hair and her legs pressed up against his.

As she kissed him back his hands traveled up and down her back. His fingers found the spot around her waist were her shirt didn't cover. And one of her hand left his hair and rested under his hoodie and he chuckled into a kiss as her fingers ran up his abdomen. "That tickles." He chuckled. She giggled silently and continued to run her hands against his side. His hands seemed to follow her movement and trialed under her shirt and gently along her sides. He got a totally different reaction though. She dropped in him a moaned as his kissed her again.

"You did that on purpose." She growled playfully.

"I swear I didn't." he chuckled against her lips. Jenny rubbed her leg against his thigh and he gasped, "Now you did that on purpose." He said.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" she challenged. He flipped her over and smiled at her before pulling the covers over their heads.

**A/N: *hold Pepsi with both hands* WOW How many chapters in one night? 4-5? I apologize about this chapter, I didn't sleep last night, I stayed up to watch Batman animated and then watched a bunch of movies, now it`s all catching up with me: I`m super hyper and I`m quoting Red hood every time someone speaks. **

**Friend: So you want to go a get some Taco-bell?"**

**Me: WHAT BOTHERS YOU MORE? THE FACT YOUR GREATEST Failure HAS RETUNED FROM THE GRAVE? OR THAT I~VE BECOME A BETTER BATMAN THAN YOU!" **

**Friend: What?**

**See? Anyway I`m only half glad I wrote this one I really had to do something about Jenny because of all the events that will transpire soon that there is no room for her.**

*** God spoilers. OK. Anyway I haven't got any reviews for my last few chapters so I have to ask does anyone want me to continue and post another chapter or just leave it for tomorrow and hope for reviews? I promise no more sex scenes.**

**Before I go I have one question that`s only coming out of being so hyper: Do I post to much? Because I have a few favorites and they **_all _**post like…once a month. **

**PEACE. **

**Nightwing: Don't worry ComicsGeek I`m hyper to lets go watch Avengers and sip tea. I`m no Alfred but I make a mean coco.**

**Me: Thanks buddy :D**


	18. Sick Day

**A/N: :/ Really? No reviews for the last 5 chapters? Where did all my readers go? Say something let me know you still like the story, or at least skim the pages till the really big stuff. :C**

Jason saw his mentor on the other side of the building and nodded. The man nodded back and Robin looked at Commissioner Gordon, "You ready?"

"Son, were about to break the biggest drug trade in history and half of my squad may be in on it, it doesn't matter if I`m ready it just matters that we get every one of those scum."

"Okay then." He nodded. He gestured with his hand a two for Batman and Nightwing on the other side and the hero`s crashed through the ware house windows and the commissioner threw the door holding his gun up. Jason landed on a man, and by the smell of cheap smoke and that familiar trench coat he knew this was another cop. Batman tackled two men to the ground hitting their head against the ground knocking them out.

Nightwing threw a few tranquilizers and Commissioner Gordon shot a few strings that held boxes in place, they tumbled down on the rest of the man and Batman walked over to what looked like the man from all of their research and hard work. He was the main guy, the one who ran the entire drug trade.

Batman lifted him up, "Talk, now."

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt me," he pleased, "I did it, I was me! All me!" he yelled. Batman threw him down and more cops rushed in to arrest the men in the room. Robin, Nightwing and Batman walked to the corner of the room.

"This was too easy." Nightwing said, "There`s got to be more to it."

"Yeah, the guy took the blame like he was going to die if he said anything." Robin said looking over his shoulder as they shoved the man into the police car.

"I know, but right now we have drug dealers and bad cops off the street for a good while, no evidence points to any other parties, we'll just have to keep and open eye." Batman growled and walked over to talk with Gordon. Robin blinked. The past week was nothing but Joker, the man showed his face once and then Bruce would assume the Joker was somehow involved. He probably was thinking that about this operation right now.

The Joker hadn't shown his face so that meant he was smart, or he was planning something, neither was good.

Nightwing`s wrist beeped and Jason watched as he looked on his holographic wrist computer.

"Got to go?" he asked. Dick nodded, "We got cold squad down on the north bridge in star city."

"Cold squad?" he asked following Dick out of the building.

"Yeah all the cold villains like Mr. Freeze and Captain Cold those guys…and a girl type witch lady." He said.

"Can I come?" he smiled. Nightwing shrugged, "Sure, it`ll be rough thought I`m warning you, me, Miss Martian and Conner are the only other people coming just because the others aren't that greatest at their powers yet."

"I have no powers, problem solved." He smiled smugly. Dick chuckled, "Alright."

M`gann picked them up in the bio suit and they headed to Starcity. They could see the bridge even from miles away; the bright red iron was covered and doused in shinny blue and white ice. The air around it was so cold that the air around it seemed to freeze and start to turn to snow.

They stopped above the bridge and they dropped down and stood on the top of the bridge looking down to see three people, Mr. Freeze. Captain cold and Icicle Jr. Super boy jumped down to them and missed landing on Mr. Freeze by a foot. M`gann flew down spinning to avoid sharp pieces of ice that were throw at her. Jason jumped and slid down the ice, he propelled himself up but didn't judged how slick the ice was. He hit the ground with a thud. He quickly got up and pulled out his batons, electricity sparked from them and he saw Nightwing almost slip on the ice himself and Icicle Jr. pulled his fist back.

Robin threw that baton and it hit him in the jaw, Icicle got back up quickly and threw ice sheets at Jason and Nightwing who dodged them and jumped at Icicle Jr. in unison and punched him at once. Conner charged at a large wall of ice and I broke apart burying Captain Cold.

Mr. Freeze was temporarily distracted and M`gann was able to send a heavy punch at the glass around his head. Jason dusted the snow off his shoulder only to have it frozen on the spot. He tried to turn his head but his lower jaw was stuck in the ice along with both his arms and his right side. He narrowed his eyes, it was freezing! Captain cold stood on the mountain of snow and threw a bolt of ice at Nightwing who jumped up and kicked off of it as it passed and leapt at him. He threw him into the wall of ice harder than necessary.

The other three team mates walked over to him and M`gann giggled biting her thumb to try and stop from laughing.

He narrowed his eyes and Nightwing laughed, "You mad bro?"

He sent a hate filled glare to his brother and Conner chuckled, "I`ll get you out." The boy sucked in a deep breath and breathed on the ice. It quickly melted and Jason wrapped his arm around his own chest to stop from shivering. The three team-mates laughed when they heard the loud chattering of his teeth.

M`gann offered for him to wait in the bio ship while they and some of the league cleared the bridge but he shook his head stubbornly, "I`m ffffine." He shuttered. He helped Nightwing clear larger pieces with explosive while superman, wonder woman, Conner, M`gann and Green lantern cleared larger pieces.

By the time they had finished M`gann dropped him off at a close Zeta beam and couldn't think of what he wanted more that to sleep.

XXX

Jason sat covered in his bed for a few hours, he couldn't get warm even after turning up the heat in the manor and turning on the fireplace in his room, he was covered with three blankets but he still felt frozen to his core.

"My word it`s like a hundred degrees in here." Alfred said walking over to the fireplace and turning it off. He was about to walk out when he turned and frown, "Going to be so soon sir?"

"I`m freezing Alfie." He shuttered. He wiped his runny nose with the end of his sleeve. Alfred walked over to him and sat on the bed and felt his head, "Sir your burning up." Alfred informed. He got up and walked to the bathroom and pulled out a thermometer and took his temperature, "102, that`s it no patrol tonight, you're staying home."

"But Alfred!" Jason protested.

"No but`s I shall inform Master Bruce, then you will have some night soup and a good sleep."

Jason folded his arms over his chest until Alfred left and then got up, shivering as he did so and put on his suit. He felt dizzy and his limbs were tired as he walked to the cave and found Alfred talking to Bruce.

"Jason`s a smart kid Alfred, he`s knows if he`s well enough." Bruce said typing on the computer.

"That`s telling him," Jason covered his cough's with his hand, "Ready to go?"

Jason knew the second Bruce turned to see him he would send him back upstairs, there was no point in arguing with Batman, "Alfred`s right Jason, your sidelined till you get better."

"Yes sir." He coughed. Batman left the cave and Alfred dragged him back up stair and like he said cooked a large bowl of warm soup. He ate most of it then made his way to the couch and sighed. Alfred turned on the TV as Jason covered himself with his cape.

The night seemed to pass by and Jason found himself looking up to see Bruce pulling of his Batman cape, "It`s not a crime to miss a patrol Jason." He smiled sitting beside him.

"I know," he grumbled, "doesn't mean I like missing thought."

Bruce chuckled, "What` on T.V?"

"Some old show, mark of Zorro or something."

"This was a good movie." Bruce smiled. Jason nodded pulling his cape over his shoulder and subconsciously laying his head on Bruce`s arm, and falling asleep.

**A/N: The next chapter is something that people debate about. It was the real turning point of Jason`s personality so I had to put it in in my own way I`ll say more during the next chapter. **


	19. Burned Down

**A/N: Okay so anyway this was were Jason really changed in my opinioin. Another big chapter. Yay.**

**WARNING: Mention of abuse and rape.**

It was about a week later when Jason felt ready to go back out, a very agonizing week. Now he felt like it help, he was moving faster that he had before and his moves seemed to come naturally.

He had just kicked the head off a dummy when Dick walked in carrying a large duffel bag. Jason stopped breathing hard and smiling, "What`s going on?"

Dick took a deep breath, "I`m leaving, I have a mission in Blüdhaven and I don't think I`ll be back for a while."

"What?" Jason frowned, "What about the team?"

Dick ran a hand threw his black hair, "That`s the problem, right now I put M`gann and Conner in joint leadership, it`ll be a good experience for them."

"When do you leave?" Jason asked rubbing his sweaty head with a towel.

Dick looked at his watch, "About an hour."

"Wow, really soon." Jason frowned, "Are you sure you don't know when you`ll be back?"

"At the least? It`ll still be a few months." He said. He walked over to him and they fist bumped before Dick ruffled his hair, Jason didn't fix his hair this time, "Don't worry Jay, I`ll still be you brother when I get back."

"Yeah I know," he said, "It`s just I don't think Bruce can handle it, emotional that one."

Dick laughed and wrapped his arm around Jason`s neck and bringing him in to a chocking hug. Jason tried to pull away but Dick held him close and started to laugh, "Maybe you be better at not getting caught when I get back."

Jason growled and kicked Dick`s feet out from under him and they hit the mats wrestling. Dick ended up literally sitting on him to hold him down. Dick laughed hysterically as he pushed him away. Jason was about to lunge at his older brother when Bruce came into the room. "Come on, learn some type of maturity."

"Sorry Bruce." Dick smiled and stuck his tough at Jason who slapped him on the back of the head with a loud clap.

Bruce didn't need to look at them to see he was shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Dick walked over to his bag and picked it up, "We`ll I`ll see guys I have to go say bye to Bab`s and the team before I go."

Jason and Bruce and Alfred waved good bye to Dick as he disappeared threw the zeta beam before the alarm went off. Bruce hurried over to the computer and looked over his shoulder, "come on there's a fire in crime ally the north village, at least ten people inside!"

Jason put on his cape and his mask and they ran to the car. It started quickly and roared off faster than he thought was possible.

Robing gasped at the apartment building, flames reached the skies and black smoke went even higher. The second the car roof opened Bruce handed him a rebreather and he shot inside threw a window.

It was luck that he found four people in that very apartment; he attached the rope to a secure pipe and helped the family climb down.

Afterword he had to go deeper and he really understood the meaning of heat. He was glad for his rebreather and his fire prof clothes, but his bare arms were feeling it along with his neck. He didn't have time to change into anything else that protected him.

Jason walked into the hall way quickly covering his body with his cape as flames engulfed him. He ran through and looked around, the stairs had crumbled and he grappled up. He Ran into another home, no one. He broke down the door to the next house and yelped as a large dog clapped it`s teeth around his arm. Jason instantly took control and held it to the ground and tied it`s muzzle to searched to house.

He walked into a small room, and ran over to the crib praying he was wrong. But he wasn't, a tiny baby reached out to him coughing.

"You're okay now." He promised and wrapped the baby up to protect him from the flames and smoke as he picked up the dog and jumped back down and ran out the door giving who he assumed was the mother because she kept shrieking, "MY BABY!"

Jason handed her the baby and her dog and sent an evil glare at the large mutt before grapping to the third floor and crashing through the third floor. He got up and saw Batman.

"I got five people and one dog, is that all?" he asked.

Batman shook his head, "The top floor is going to collapse we need to leave."

"I`ll search it there could be-," he said.

"No, Jason, sometimes you have no choice but to leave!" Bruce growled. Jason narrowed his eyes, "But I`m not making that choice!" He ran up what was left of the stairs and was thank full there was only one apartment. With each step he could hear the floor creak under his weight, he quickly broke the door down and heard a scream like cry.

A woman was sitting in the middle of the floor around the flames crying into her hands. Flames crawled from the fireplace to other parts of the house, that was the cause obviously. Robin ran over to her and grabbed her shoulder, she cried out and crawled away, and "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

"Lady, calm down I`m here to help!" he said, the floor screeched and swallowed, "We have to leave!"

"No! Leave me to die!" she cried. She sobbed Jason took a step closer to her and she scooted back almost right into the flames. Only then did they give enough light to see bruises all along her arms and neck and face. Someone had gotten to her before the flames.

The floor gave and large cry and Jason ran and helped her up before crashing through the window. He warped his arm around her waist and shot out his grapple gun at the building next door and slowly scaled down as they watch the apartment crumble.

"You should have left me there…" she cried into the crook of his neck. They touched ground and Jason had to almost pick her up, her bruised legs not holding her up very well. People she knew crowded him and her as did reporters as he walk and laid her down on the stretcher. He was about to walk away when she grabbed his hand tightly, "Please don`t leave me." She cried. The paramedic`s looked at him waiting for his answer and he nodded getting into the ambulance with her. The reporters went even more nuts as he closed the doors and the car took off.

"Robin." Bruce growled in the com, "What are you doing?"

"She asked me to stay, so I`m am, meet me at the hospital, we need to talk." He said. He turned the com off and leaned down beside her. "What`s your name?" he asked.

"Andy…" she breathed. One of the paramedic`s put a mask on her mouth to give her more oxygen.

"Andy," he said getting closer, "Who did this to you?"

She stared at him, before answering, "No one."

He frowned and bit his lip, she was lying, "who was the last at your apartment, before the fire?"

She hesitated and Jason grabbed her hand for comfort and small tears slid down her ash stained cheeks. "My Ex."

Jason growled mentally it was already obvious that she wasn't going to give him a name. So he tried something different, "What happened when he got there?"

Andy took a shuttering breath and looked away sobs ratcheting her body. He barely noticed the way his hand clenched on the iron rail of the stretcher

XXX

"That`s not the point!" Bruce growled, his cape blew around him with the wind this high up on the Hospital roof. Robin paced back and forth, "We have some sort of evidence Bruce it`s obvious her boyfriend did it, you even saw how she reacted to his photo."

"But she didn't confess!" Bruce growled, "We can`t do anything till she talks on him."

"This is thick headed even for you!" Robin growled, "Did you not hear what Gordon said?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, "I know, I was there; Gordon said that a few months ago her Ex was arrested because of abuse but the charges were dropped by her. We're going to go and interrogate him now."

"Unless you think the police can do a better job because you`ve seem to lost something," Robin growled throwing his hands in the air, "Bat`s he raped her and beat her then set the house on fire! What has to break in your head to think that's okay?"

Batman pressed a finger to Robin`s chest, "I know what we should do Robin, but it`s different than what we can do, what the law allows us to do."

"Screw that!" Jason snapped slapping his hand away, "You became Batman so you didn't have to listen to the law!"

"I became Batman because something had to be done; you're talking about beating and ripping information from a convict." Bruce growled.

"I know you feel the same on this as I do," Jason snapped, "Your just scared."

Batman narrowed his eyes as Robin jumped off the roof and headed into Andy`s window again. The room was dark and if you weren't quiet you wouldn't see the woman in the bed. Jason walked over to her and pressed a hand gently to her bruised shoulder, "Andy?"

She blinked then started to push away and Robin covered her mouth to stop her from screaming, "Andy it`s me Robin." She slowly started to calm down but didn't fully relax. "I`m s-sorry."

"Don't be, Andy, I need you to tell me the name of the man that did this to you, if you don't we can send him away." He pleaded. She shook her head, "No, he`ll just get out and come back for Me." she pulled her legs close to her chest.

"Andy, "he said and she looked at him, "I promise, he`ll never get you if you just tell **me**."

She was silent for so long that he was hopefull she would say something but she shook her head and he took a deep breath, "Alright," he said and pulled out a private number, "Call this number if you need me okay?"

She looked at the card and then back to him, "Thank you." She muttered. Jason nodded.

XXX

The investigation into Felipe Garzonas, Andy`s Ex, went on for two weeks. Till then Andy was released from the hospital and moved into a new apartment. He had gone to visit her but she still refused to talk.

They had interrogated Felipe, like Batman said they would, but it went different that most of their interrogations.

Robin shoved the man`s head on the desk as hard as he could, "Talk Felipe, because the person that you need to fear right now is me, not Batman not the police, me." He leaned closer to the man and Batman narrowed his eyes but they were trying to scare the man so he let Jason say what he had to say, "I **promise** I'll break every bone in your body and you wish you would have said something, because you're going to be laying there and thinking how screwed you are before your life ends."

Felipe Garzonas didn't talk, but he did crap his pants. They left with that thought slicing through the man`s head and it had been three day`s since. The days had gone by painfully waiting for Andy`s call but she never did.

He ended up leaving the phone after the fourth day. He headed over to Young justice but they were out and he sat in the kitchen, took and aspirin and drank one of Beast-boy`s cokes.

**IN COMING CALL. **

He hurried over to the computer and typed in the password and felt a lot of worry lift from his shoulders when he saw Nightwing.

"Hey Robin, I thought you`d be at the cave. Where`s the team?" he asked. Jason shrugged, "I think they're on a mission. How`s it going there?" he asked.

"Good, it`s just so different from Gotham, what about you? Bat`s says you're working really hard on your last case." Jason nodded and told his brother the situation. Dick bit his lip and sighed, "I hate to say this but Batman is right Robin, he has to stick to the law no matter what, and this guy I have no doubt he did it but like Batman said, you can't do anything till the lady confesses."

He took a large sighed, "I know," he muttered, the door opened and they team walked in and Beast-boy shifted into a husky running over to him then changing back. Wolf growled and walked over to Conner who smiled, "You're a better dog, don't worry." Conner said to his dog.

"Nightwing!" Beast-boy yelled in surprise and the team hurried over and greeted their leader with happy words. Jason waved good-bye to Dick and headed to the Zeta beam. Just as he was disappearing he heard the slight ring in his belt. He emerged in the cave and pulled out the phone and answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Robin!?"

_Andy!_

"Andy? What`s wrong?" He asked.

"Robin, he`s here, please help me, he`s at the door!" Andy cried. Jason could just hear the loud bags on the door.

"I`m coming Andy, just hold on." He breathed and hopped on his bike and took off. He pressed the com in his ear, "Bats I`m headed over to Andy`s Felipe is there," he stated.

"Robin, listen to me, don't you dare move, I`m coming." Bruce said, "Do you understand don't make a move!" he pulled the com from his ear and threw it over his shoulder.

"Sorry bat`s, this bird is flying solo tonight."

Robin burst through the door and saw Felipe standing over Andy they both turned to look at him and Robin ran forward and uppercut Felipe in the jaw, then punched him in the side. He grabbed Felipe`s hair and brought his head to his knee. He pushed Felipe and the man staggered back. "Stay away!"

"I warned you." Jason growled, "No more warnings."

XXXX

Batman swerved down the street and saw the building. He stepped on the gas and suddenly something hit the roof of the car and it swerved to the side. Batman jumped out of the car and saw lying on the sidewalk, blood already pooling under him was a body. Felipe Garzonas was dead.

Batman looked up and saw his sidekick standing on the balcony. He grappled up to him and met his apprentice head on, "Robin." He growled holding back his anger, "Did Felipe Garzonas fall or was he pushed?"

Jason looked up at him and they started at each other for the longest time before Robin pulled out his grapple gun and swung to his bike and took off.

Batman dealt with Gordon and the body of Felipe Garzonas. There was going to be hell to pay when he got back.

XXX

Jason looked at his mask silently his fingers running over the smooth fabric once, twice, three times. He knew Bruce would be mad, right now he could head straight to the Team and hide out there. Or he could stay here and face Bruce when he got back. He stayed.

Bruce walked in and Jason stood up, Bruce pulled off his cowl, "What HAPPEN!?"

Jason paused, everything had gone by so fast, "I guess I spooked him…and he slipped."

"That isn't a good enough answer!" Bruce spat. Jason narrowed his eyes, "Of course not, never for you, never ever good enough!" Jason spat.

"Quit changing the subject, you killed him didn't you!" Bruce spat. Jason narrowed his eyes, "What difference does it make, he` a bad guy, a monster! You lock him up and he`ll get out and go back for her! That`s what you don't get! God," Jason spat grabbing his own head and digging his nails into his hair, "That`s what you don't get, some people **NEVER** change!"

"That's not for you to decide!" Bruce snapped. Jason growled, "Admit it you`ve grown soft! You didn't even want to interrogate him you knew he was guilty and you wanted to wait and see what would happen? Admit it, you think I'm not good enough that I'll never be good enough, well you don't need to be worried about me when you're the one losing it!"

Bruce punched Jason in the jaw and the fifteen year old stumbled back and felt his jaw with his hand; he narrowed his eyes at Bruce, "I bet that felt good, how long have you wanted to do that." He growled and walked away. Bruce fell into his chair and rested his head in his had pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell is wrong with us Alfred?" Bruce sighed, Alfred looked up were Jason had left, "You are bother different people, you can't expect him to react just like Dick, your both different."

"It just seems like the day he first went on patrol is long gone, what happened to that boy?" Bruce asked. Alfred rested a hand on Bruce`s shoulder, "He grew out of his younger self, and you have to. Give it time he`ll come back as that same boy."

"I hope so; because these fights are taking their toll." Bruce said.

XXX

Jason looked at his jaw; a bright yellow bruise was taking shape there. He ignored it and splashed water on his face before running a towel to his face.

This time Bruce was the ass, he had said the truth, not that Bruce was losing it but the fact that he was never going to be good enough for Bruce, and the first months here Bruce wanted nothing but perfection from a fourteen year old.

All his life people took things from him, expected things from him but what did they give him? His Dad had taken his child hood when he came home every night drunk. He was the one to help him up the stairs. His mom had left him, but he hadn't left her. He waited for her to get off her addiction while he helped her with whatever she needed. The orphanage had needed him to be good, don't run off, play nice, screw them.

Bruce, wow, Bruce wanted everything he wanted the perfect sidekick just like before Dick left.

Dick and Bab`s they expected him to do as he was told just because they had when they were younger. Who did that leave him with? Alfred? Leslie? Wow. He thought before sitting on his bed.

Was it really that small a world.

XXXX

"….Come on Dad," Barbara smiled walking over to her dad with two cups of coffee. She set one cup on the table and sat on the couch with her tired dad. "It`s not good for you to stay up like this." She said sipping her coffee.

Gordon scratched his eyebrow and turned a page to his evidence. "I can't, there was someone else, someone was getting a quick buck from that drug ring and I have to find out who."

"Well you won't find out tonight, get some sleep." she pleaded.

"In an hour." He promised. Barbara smiled and took another sip of her drink only to be interrupted by a gentle tap at the door. She sighed and got up, who would be at the door this late? She straightened her glasses and walked to the door holding her drink carefully as her fingers wrapped around the knob and she turned it.

She opened the door, only for a smile to die on her face to see bright green eyes and a wide psychotic grin.

**A/N: Like I said this is pretty much a huge turning point in Jason Todd during the older comics so I had to put it in the story I haven't read that one so I have to find it and see the story line but what happened it "Andy" really happened in the comics and he really fell of the balcony, Some people think he killed the guy but others say no: What do you think? And yep I did it, I was dreading the day but it has come. Poor Babs. **


	20. Mirror Mirror on the wall

**A/N: Okay let me try this again (I was in the middle of re-reading this chapter when I realized how…unrealistic of the characters to do the things I had in my last attempt so I made a whole different path for the chapter. Now I must say this… I`ve been trying to follow the comics, movie, and the young justice area of this odd timeline and in season two Barbara isn't crippled, but in the comic`s she is at the age of 18, in the new 52 she`s gotten her legs back, (I have no clue how I can't find the first issue, grr) and in the movie Jason mentions "The friends he`s crippled." So I`ll leave the choice to you! Does Barbara lose her legs? Is she stuck in a wheel chair for a while but not crippled, or is she going to be fine? The choice is yours, that being she won't be in this chapter. **

"Jason! Wake up!"

Jason shot up in his bed wiping the cold sweat from his forehead as he looked at Bruce dressed in his suit. Bruce threw him his suit and slammed the door shut. He quickly got dressed and headed down to the cave. Bruce was talking urgently with Alfred who nodded sadly.

"What`s going on?" Jason asked walking down the stairs. Bruce snapped his head to him and narrowed his eyes, "Finally, let's go!"

Jason looked at Alfred, "Is he going to drop me in the woods and shoot me?"

Alfred shook his head. Jason shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past him." Jason jumped into the car and the roof closed. Bruce hit the gas and the doors opened before the car blasted off. No one was on the streets so it was easy to forget how fast they were going.

"Batman." Robin said looking at him. Bruce just stared straight ahead at the blurry road.

"Batman." Robin growled through clenched teeth, was he ignoring him?

"Bruce!"

"What!" Batman snapped finally glaring at him.

"Where are we going?" He asked anger seeping through his voice like water.

"It`s the joker, he got Barbara, Robin, she`s at the hospital now." He said. Jason`s heart leapt in his throat. Not Babs! She was what kept them together. What would they do without her? How could they survive without her?

"So." He forced his voice to work, "were going to see her."

"No." Bruce said swerving the car down the road. "Were dealing with Joker."

"Joker." Jason said, the name seemed like acid moving against his lips. Only he could be so stupid! How could they hit poor Barbara like that? Only Joker.

"Where was he last sighted, Bab`s house?" Jason asked. Bruce nodded. "I`ve gotten a few things together, a few guesses of his hide out it`s not much but it`s all we have."

"She`ll be okay…right, I mean she`s alive?" Jason asked. Bruce nodded, "She`s alive but the doctors are still testing, they`re keeping her under so she won't damage anything when she sits up."

"It`s that bad?" Jason asked worriedly. Bruce nodded, "It`s that bad. Don't worry she`s strong, she`ll pull through."

"Of course she will, she's Batgirl." Robin said looking out the window. He didn't know who he was trying to convince, Bruce, or himself. They came to the south harbor where the carnival was still standing, just waiting to be taken down.

"This is it?" Robin asked jumping out. Bruce nodded, "It fits his persona and like I said it`s only a small guess."

They started to the tents when the red, purple, green, yellow lights started to flash around them. Bruce and Jason got back to back instinctively putting their fist up.

The intercom cracked to life, "Bedbug and bird boy! I was excepting you! Listen let's call it even and I'll send the commissioners kid some pencils and maybe some decent coffee."

"You monster!" Batman growled. Jason looked around, "Show your face and we`ll promise only minimal damage."

"You know that`s not a bad idea, you heard him boys, minimal damage I want them to be recognizable for the girls funeral!"

Men raced from the tents circling them some men carrying guns, crowbars, shields and one man held a Taser. Everything looked too nice to be a coincidence. "You're the one who was in on the drug ring weren't you?" Jason snapped.

"Oh ho smart boy, I admit it I was, when the great commissioner closed it down I ran out of money, no big deal just business, but I decided to send a message. So I took a little unannounced visit, Oops!"

The men started to advance and Jason pulled out his batons pressing the button, making it spark. Still back to back Bruce grabbed his arm and pressed a point on his glove making it spark with electricity as well, "All this time you couldn't have told me I had this?" He growled.

"It`s new." Batman said doing the same thing to his own gloves.

"You have to start telling when you give me upgrades." Jason growled ducking a punch from a man and hitting his sides with his batons. The man doubled over and Jason summer saluted backwards kicking the man in the jaw and landing on Bruce's shoulder`s, pushing off, tackling three men to the ground. He flipped over them pushing on their chests as he flipped.

The man with a Taser advanced him and Jason smiled. He jumped spinning in almost slow motion over the crooks head and landing on the guy`s shoulder. He clenched his hands into fist before he crashed his hands against the man`s head. The man slumped down and Jason jumped off of him running at another guy and pushing him into the air with him only to grab his arms and pull him into his raised knee, the man fell to the ground at his feet. Bruce and Jason looked at each other as they stood in a pile of unconscious men.

"Well," The intercom crackled with the mad man`s voice, "That was entertaining."

Batman tapped Robin`s shoulder and pointed to the house of mirrors. Hey ran in and it wasn't long till they were separated. Jason looked around only seeing his reflection. Everything was different here. He flinched at everything only to see it was himself.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Joker laughed walking up beside him in the reflection. Jason spun around but no one was there. Suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder and Jason jumped away bumping into a mirror. He turned to see Batman. Bruce held up three batarangs and threw them smashing three mirrors. Jason joined in and soon there were only two mirrors. Two Jokers laughing at them. Jason and Bruce jumped for their own; crashing straight threw only hitting bare floor.

Jason looked up feeling blood trickle down his cheek where the glass had cut him. Joker looked down on him laughing harder only to turn and run. Jason scrambled to his feet cutting his arms in the proses. He heard Batman behind him as the three ran into the open harbor one person chasing the other.

Joker jumped into his car and drove off but they weren't done not by a long shot! Batman drove over to him and Robin jumped on the bat mobile's roof. They drove closer and closer to the Joker`s car and he jumped to soon. Half of his body clung to the red paint of the car`s trunk as his legs almost touched the road below them.

He managed to pull himself up and Joker smiled; swerving the car. Jason fell on his side but not off the car. He quickly crawled into the back seat and held is baton to Joker`s throat, "Pull over!" he yelled.

Joker only let out a loud chocked laugh and swerved again, but he didn't let go. Keeping the baton on joker`s throat Jason reached forward for the wheel. His fingers barley brushed it before he lunged forward and put all his weight into a turn. They started to spin. The car crashed into a small store scraping and barging threw it all before they came to a stop.

Joker laughed and Jason hit him on the head with the baton to shut him up, "It`s…not…funny." He gasped with slow breaths. He jumped out and opened Joker`s door before dragging him, on purpose threw the tiny trashed store. Batman ran over to him and took Joker off his hands and they got back in the car and drove silently to Arkham Asylum.

**A/N: What will Batgirl`s fate be? **


	21. Sleepless nights

A/N: I`m dragging Barbara`s fate on, she`ll be in the chapter but her condition won't be said. I`ve gotten three reviews for what to do with her and each is different. I`m putting up poll on my page for Barbara so vote there.

"So what do the doctor`s say?" Jason asked sitting beside Barbara`s bed. Barbara ran a hand threw her neat red hair as she lay in her bed, "They said that they're determining the damage to my spin and not to even try to move my legs or sit up."

She huffed a large breath and closed her eyes before opening them and looking at Bruce. "He`s back in Arkham right, that's what you said."

Bruce nodded his blue eyes soft on Barbara, "Yes, he`ll stay away from you and you father."

"Good." She said closing her eyes again. She took another large breath, winching as she did so. Jason watched her, a line forming in between his brows. He should have driven the car into the harbor. Even if he died holding the manic under, he would be sure that the man would never hurt, kill or destroy anyone`s life's again. But it didn't turn out that way, Joker should be so lucky.

She blinked her eyes, "There were others, two others."

"We know, and I sure they were at the carnival." Bruce nodded; Barbara nodded lifting her head and scooting up in her bed her face contorted in pain that the medication couldn't hide. Bruce put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't push it Barbara, you need to get better."

"Yeah, yeah," She growled, she bit her lip, "I promised Beetle and Beast-boy that I would help them on their offense this week, I can't just blow them off though. The harder I push it the fast and strong I should get."

"Not if you want to risk opening the wound, what you need is to rest." Jason advised. Barbara rolled her eyes and Jason couldn't help but smile, still the same old Babs. She folded her arms over his stomach lightly. "It doesn't change the fact that those boy need to get better, and Black canary is in Tibet with Oliver looking into a case."

"I`ll do it, seeing as I have time to spar now." They looked to the door to see Dick walking in. he headed over to her kissing her forehead lightly, "How are you Babs?"

She didn't respond but glared at Bruce, "You told him. Especially when I said not to?"

"Of course he did, you were hurt and it`s my job as your friend to be there for you." Dick said. Barbara shook her head, "You should have stayed in Blüdhaven, you have a job to do and you can't keep coming back for something as stupid as this."

"This isn't stupid Barbara, you me and Bruce have been joined at the hip ever since you came, I would do the same for Jason or Bruce and you would agree for me to come home."

Jason noticed her crossed arms over her chest and the way her hands balled into tight fist, "And the Team smarty what about them?"

Dick frowned, "I`ll be there, besides were getting a new recruit and the rest of the time I can be here with you so you don't try going out as Batgirl and killing yourself."

"You`ll never sleep." She pointed out.

"Sleep is overrated." He smiled.

"No." She growled stubbornly. Bruce and Jason shared look, were they invisible? Jason understood how she felt. She wasn't dealing with the fact she might be crippled, the fact she might never be Batgirl again and with Dick being here, coming back just to see her, leaving his case, and everything just to come back, probably only reminded her how serious this was.

"Yes." Dick grinned.

"No, I made a promise and I`ll help them-,"

"I`ll do it." Jason said. The other three looked at him and Barbara glared, Dick frowned, "And what about the new-,"

"I`ll talk to them to, teach them the ropes, M`gann and Conner already have a lot on their plates, I can handle it."

"Okay, but seriously call if you have any problems. S-." Dick said before Jason rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah, I`ll teach all of them a few moves and that`ll have them wiped out for the day."

XXXX

"No more…" Beast-boy huffed lying on his back sweat drenching his hair, Beetle sat beside him huffing and puffing. Jason stood just beside them his shadow falling over them. "Get up and fight you pansies, do you usually get beat this easily?"

"We…" Beetle gulped in another breath, "thought that you were supposed to train us not beat us to death."

"If you don't get up you will be dead, I leaned that every time you fail you get up and-," HE said but they beat him to it.

"You win?" Gar asked smiling hopefully.

"Don't be ridicules, not the rate you're going at," He chuckled, "at best you're at an okay rate."

"Your mean." Beetle frowned; Jason leaned down till he was face to face with him, "Care to talk all day or you want to fight it out?"

Beetle got up slowly and Gar scooted off the field when he put his hands up.

"Your move." Jason nodded holing his arms steady, Beetle ran and him and flipped around him and before he could turn around he had his legs pulled out and was on his stomach. "Better." Jason growled and flipped with Beetle`s hands still holding on to his ankles. Jason was now on his back and Beetle flipped over onto his head and crashed down. Jason kicked back up to his feet, "don't hold for praise." Beetle jumped to his feet and spun around throwing a fist witch Jason dodged and sent a jab at his side. Beetle threw his lower arm up hitting the side of his head and his other arm catching his hip.

He growled and wrapped his leg around Beetle`s quickly grabbing his arm and spinning him and tripping him at the same time.

Beetle fell down and hit the floor and slowly rolled back over onto his back frowning. Jason walked over to him and held out a hand, "That was great, you're learning."

"But I lost." Beetle growled grabbing his hand and getting to his feet.

"You learned something and that's why I`m here." Jason smiled. He nodded for Gar to come back to the mat, "Do as it do."

They started doing beginning stances and they took right to it probably learning this from Black canary or someone eels. By the time they finished it was late and they were all worn out. They were doing a little better at their defense but he would tall Canary their offense needed a little work.

The others went to bed while he stayed up on the computer waiting for the overly late recruit. Conner had gotten back from a mission an hour ago and sleep was starting to weigh on him.

Who was this guy? Who did he think he was, making his new team mates wait? Well him, anyway the other`s went to sleep not long ago and having not had enough sleep the night before because of Joker he was wiped.

The Zeta beam glowed and Jason shot up to his feet and walked over as the person finally appeared. Right now he was sure he was seeing stars from the dark black suit and the silver boots, belt and wrist bands.

"Sorry I`m late," She apologized, "Wonder Woman was showing me around a few place`s."

"It`s fine just don't be late for the actual missions," he said, "Let me show you to your room."

Jason lead her down the hall and threw the corridor, she got caught up looking at a few poster Gar had placed on the hall way walls. She caught up with him, "So how is it here? Wonder Woman didn't really say much."

"It`s great here, but I spend most of my time in Gotham." He said. She smiled, "Your Robin?"

"Yep, and you're the new recruit?" he asked tilting his head, She nodded, "You can call me Donna, Donna troy."

**A/N: Yay! I`ve been meaning to add her for a while but I couldn't find a good time to do that. This seemed like a good time. **


	22. Under the skin

"Your mean." He growled feeling the slight pressure of Donna`s foot on his head. She smiled down at him, "Your dead Robin." She lifted her foot off of his head and held her hand out for him to take but he ignored it stubbornly and got up draping his cape over his shoulders.

Donna patted him gently on the shoulder, "Don't feel too bad, I trained with Themyscira guards all my life, there very good."

Jason placed his hands on his hips, "I`ll take them all, and I`ll win to."

Donna rose and eyebrow, "If you can't beat me then how you can beat them."

"Oh snap, you were just told." Beast-boy yelled from the side line, he had been Donna`s cheerleaders ever since he saw her take lead in the fight. He sent a glare over his way and the boy duked. He looked back to her narrowing his eyes, "You used your powers thought, no powers on the court."

She frowned, "Well, you have no powers, wouldn't that make an unfair advantage with you knowing more moves that the rest of us."

"No, like you said I have no powers and it makes sense that I would know more about this stuff than you." Jason said. Donna blinked, "But you still lost." She pointed out.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Of course because you used your powers."

"You fight super powered criminals all the time, why are you complaining, is it because you lost?"

"No, quit changing the subject and fight me." Jason growled putting his hands up. Donna rolled her eyes and frowned, "Fine." She growled.

Jason now had successfully gotten her annoyed.

_Men_. Donna thought.

_Obnoxious amazon princess ._Jason thought to himself.

Donna took two steps forward and started with a simple head punch witch he blocked throwing up him arm and her hand connected with his wrist, he winched and Donna smiled. "That hurt, I`m not even using my powers."

"I`m only surprised a girl could hit so hard." Jason growled, Donna narrowed her eyes and missed Jason pushing her hand away and punching her in the stomach and then delivering a swift kick to her abdomen. She fell back but rolled onto her feet only to get back up. She ran at him and Jason threw himself back. He landed on the floor and when she was close enough he connected his feet to her stomach and lifted her over him slamming her to the floor.

Jason rolled with her landing on top and smiling, "I`m guessing those guards weren't as tough as you thought." He jumped off of her and she glided back to her feet.

"Men, Diana was right, you are so determined to come on top." Donna growled placing her hands on her hips, Jason threw a somewhat almost crud smile at her, "It`s what I do."

He walked over to his belt and picked it up strapping it around his waist, before adding, "Princess."

She glared at him her blue eyes like chips of ice, "Oppressor!"

"No skill!" Jason shot back.

"No powers!" She spat.

"Outcast!" She said.

"Preppy, spoiled brat!" Jason walked over to her and she walked over to him till they were nose to nose.

"Snide, know it all." She informed him.

"Twit!"

"Robin!"

"Yeah, Robin, wait what?" Donna and Jason turned around and saw Nightwing and two other men walking in from the Zeta beam. The one man, with green eyes and red hair Dick had said his name was Wally, was snickering in amusement. "Kids will be kids." The other boy who looked older than both of them, only narrowed his eyes.

The three walked over to them and Dick frowned at them, he looked at Beast boy who waved happily and nodded before turning back to him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"IT`s her fault." "It`s his fault." Jason and Donna said in unison.

Nightwing sighed, "Okay, fine, where are the others?"

Jason blinked, "They went on a secret ops mission after Count Vertigo and Conner told me to help Beast boy and Donna here."

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "That doesn't mean start arguing with her."

"But-,"

"No," He looked at Donna, "Same with you, this isn't the best way to start your days as part of a team."

Donna nodded and looked away but Jason held his brother`s stare. White optic lenses to white optic lens. Wally chuckled again, "You used to do that to Batman."

Jason dropped his stare and looked at Wally. Dick looked at his r=friend and chuckled, "that`s when I asked him I could tell you and Roy my ID, after that never."

"Oh please." Wally laughed. He walked over to Jason and smiled, "I look a lot like you, you're sure you're not related, maybe long lost cousins or something?"

"Wait," Robin said narrowing his eyes at Dick, "What have you been telling people about me? Did you tell him my identity?"

Dick`s calm smiled drifted to a bright embarrassed grin, "It may have slipped when I was telling him about the new Robin being my brother."

Jason looked at the other boy frowned, "Him to? I don't even know him?"

Dick jumped and smiled, "Oh Robin, this is Roy Harper, Red Arrow." Roy shook Jason`s hand quickly and Roy smiled, "And yes, he told me."

"We don't know w I that makes you feel better." Beast boy smiled. Donna folded her arms over her chest, "Secrets aren't good for the health."

"No one asked you." Jason growled. He sighed and pulled off his mask his skin around his eyes stinging due to the glue being wiped from his skin.

Wally smiled, "Dude he even has your eyes, is he a clone."

Jason couldn't help but smiled at the fact he was being compared to his older brother. Beast boy blinked, "I still don't know your name."

"Jason, Jason Todd." He sighed, he felt so naked without his mask. Dick smiled, "It gets better don't worry." As if he knew what he was thinking. "Jay I left Batgirl at the hospital only because she kicked me out figuratively speaking of course but I need you to go and check on her, she`ll be going back to her apartment in the city and me nor Bats can be there."

"On it." Jason headed over to the Zeta beam and disappeared. He ended up in a dark payphone booth, the walls and windows boarded securely; he opened a hidden tray and got dressed putting his hoodie and black jeans over his suit and slipping his mask into his pocket.

He shuffled to the hospital on foot taking the long way threw his old neighborhood. Everything was the same. The building`s still held their gray depressing paint color. The old messy windows. The Thugs sitting on the porches watching him as he passed. The skinny cat that would slink into and ally. Steam rising from the vents. The sounds of gun fire, the smell of smoke, and the feel of spilt blood. Jason threw his hood up taking a deep breath; his mind was ramping again, was it about James again? Or Barbara? The fact Dick had betrayed his trust and gotten away with it so easily?

His brother. Jason rolled his eyes. He could feel, hat wasn't it. Was it the fact that he and Bruce could never stop arguing? The way that nothing was ever going to change between them, maybe. Was it the fact that Donna seemed to get under his skin in a bad way? Or that fact that everything was shifting? Changing.

Before he knew it he was at the hospital and he walked past the front desk and into the elevator. He pressed for the 12 floor. He walked along the halls and into Barbara`s room and bit his tongue till he tasted blood. Barbara was pulling herself off her bed and into a wheel chair. Her legs seemed to tense as she dragged them off the bed and on the chair. He walked in, "Hey Barbara." He said swallowing the lump in his throat. She turned her head and smiled brightly, "Jason! I`m so glad you here."

"So I can carry your bags?" He chuckled picking up her large duffle bag. Barbara laughed, "No, well not completely," she said, Jason laughed and she continued, "I`ve been stuck with Grayson 24/7, it` nice to see a new face once in a while."

Jason smiled, "Glad to provide you with that service."

"So how`s the new recruit?" Barbara smiled, Jason frowned, "I dislike her."

"That bad?" She asked rolling out of the room with him following close beside her, "I don't hate her but I dislike her extremely, is there a word for it?"

"Hate?" she asked. Jason mulled it over, "Okay I can live with that."

"I`m afraid to ask what happened to Gar and Beetle." She said. Jason laughed, "I trained them, their offense could use some work, they act like they`ve been watching to many ninja movies."

"Most likely." She stated. Jason looked at her as she pushed the wheels around till they got to the elevator. "Babs?"

"No, Jason." She said.

"How do you know you what I was going to say?" he asked. She smiled sadly, "Because, Dick made the same awkward pause, and so did Bruce." The elevator doors opened and they headed out.

"And?" He asked.

"I have work to do but I`ll be out of the chair in a year." She smiled her eyes shining with tears when she looked up at him.

"That`s great, I know your upset about the Batgirl thing," He whispered, "But when you come back think of how much better you`ll be, all that rest will make you better that Bruce."

Barbara smiled and pulled on her necklace, a bat, almost alike to the one he was wearing now. "I don't think I`ll have that much sleep."

**A/N: You thinkin` what I`m thinkin`?**


	23. Fear is a hard game to play

"I`m telling you, Bat`s won't be happy, you do remember how many tie`s Riddler hacks the coms so he can talk to us. What if someone finds out?" Robin said swinging down.

"_Is it me or do I hear you actually listening to Batman? Besides that`s why you call me Oracle." _Barbara said in his com. Jason frowned, "Fine but don't take me down with you when Batman finds out."

"_He won't, not if you don't tell him." _ She said mischievously.

"My lips are sealed, you know me; I** love** a good secret." Robin chuckled and dropped down. "So what can you do from there?"

"Oh lots of stuff, remind me to ask Bruce for a computer like this for Christmas." She giggled, Jason laughed then paused chocking on his tough, "Shit I forgot, that`s what a month away?"

"_Yep, and don't forget Dick`s birthday, on the first," _she said_, "Actually the first snow should be here in a few hours." _

"Do you have some type of weather tracker to?" He joked.

"_Nope, just Google and my trusty phone to tell me."_ She said, Jason laughed, "I hear you mocking me."

"_Good, because I am," _She giggled again_, "Get to work boy wonder then when you get back we can think what to get the men who have everything."_

"Whatever you say boss." He mocked back. Jason turned his mask to heat vision searching the street below for any hot signs of people. He caught sight on three men in an ally a few paces down but they were laid awkwardly. He swung over to then and dropped mid-flight down to the ground his feet landing hard on the ground.

He walked over and pressed his fingers to one guy neck, there was a faint pulse and Robin noticed the slight scratch marks along his face and arm. He picked up the guys hand and saw his fingers stained with his own blood.

"Hmm." Robin pulled out his blood analysts and took a sample, before getting up, "Oracle, I`m sending you a blood analyst on this guy I found, he seemed to scratch himself severely before passing out. The other men seemed unharmed but their out pretty good as well."

"_Analyzing," _She paused_, "the guys in middle thirty`s, Anthony Walker, two kids, arrested multiple times for being caught in Two-face`s gang, and there's something in his blood it`s disappearing slowly but maybe I can see…"_

Jason tapped his foot when he sneezed and started to cough a little, "I hope I'm not getting sick again."

"_You know what," _Barbara said threw the com,_ "I`m sick of you, you always whining and treating us like shit, you should have died with you pathetic friend." _

"What?" He growled, "Oracle how co-,"

"Robin," Jason spun around and coughed again only to see Bruce and Nightwing on the floor, reaching out to him, blood drenching their bodies.

"Help us!" Bruce cried.

"Don't let us die to!"

"Nightwing! Batman!" Jason yelled leaping for them, hit his stone floor and was instantly flipped in his back. Nightwing placed his foot on Jason`s chest and it was easy to see they were in the cave, the shadows seemed to crawl around him.

"Your pathetic," Nightwing whispered, "Bruce never wanted another Robin, he wanted me, **The Robin,** the best one there is, and your just a cheap replacement."

Bruce walked out of the shadows to stand behind Dick, "You couldn't save your mom, couldn't help you dad, and you let James die, I was so disappointed when you let the Joker live. Then I knew, you will never, could never, be my son."

"NO!" Jason jumped up and pushed them away and started to run from the darkness, what was happening!?

"You're not my son!" Bruce called.

"How could I call you brother? I only did that to see that priceless look on your face." Dick yelled after him.

Barbara laughed, "Working beside you is nothing compared to the real thing."

"I let you win every time, and form the moment I saw atman come to get his baby bird on his first day to the cave, I knew you were nothing!" Conner laughed.

"Nothing!" M`gann!

"You have no Idea how many time`s weve laughed at you," Wally?!

"To funny!" Roy?

"You're a no one, and who could ever love you!" Donna?!

Jason growled and tried to push the thoughts from his head as he ran.

"Robin!"

"ROBIN!"

"Robin!"

"_Robin. Wake up! Please!" _Jason growled hearing Barbara in his ear was so much better that hearing her I his head, "Oracle?" he whispered pressing his com.

"_Thank god! Are you okay?! Where are you?! You transmitter went dead and I thought you were being droned or you died." _

"I`m Okay." He coughed threw a sore throat. ,"I think."

"_Do you know where you are?" _she asked, fear gripping her voice. Jason tried to get up and get to his feet but feel down again hitting his chin on the stone floor.

"_Pathetic!"_ Bruce shot at him.

"Get out of my head." He growled.

"_Hey, stay with me Robin, you`ve been doused with Scarecrow's fear toxin you have to stay with me if you want to live." _

"Yeah, Okay." He growled, Jason got to his feet and refused his tired mussels the rest they needed, he was fighting, he would always fight. Jason looked down at his hands and saw the steel cuffs; he reached into his belt and pulled out his pocket knife and pickpocketing it.

Robin walked over to the small window near the ceiling and saw the snow outside, "How long…have I been out?"

"_Two hours," _Barbara said_, "I was just about to get Batman." _

"I wouldn't want his help," Robin growled looking around what looked like a stone made basement.

"_Robin you know what you saw wasn't real…right?"_ She asked, "_What did you see?"_

"Nothing, it was just dark." The door at the top of the stairs opened and a skinny measly man wearing a suit and a ragged mask walked down them, "Oh your awake, I knew I heard something." Scarecrow walked over to him, "You're fighting it, feel the sweat on your palms? The trembling of your legs? Do you know what that's called?"

"En…Lighten me." Jason spat out of breath.

"Fear!" Scarecrow yelled throwing his hand in Jason's face and gassing him again.

"No!" Jason coughed kneeling down on one knee, "I`m not afraid!"

"Of course you are boy!" Scarecrow laughed, "give in to your fears, let them consume you, beath them in!"

"NO! I`m not afraid! I`m not Afraid!" Robin shook his head, "I`m ANGRY!"

He shot up and kneed Scarecrow in the gut. The man shoved up his hands again but Jason grabbed his gloved and pulled them off. He grabbed Scarecrow's mask and shoved his face into his knee. Before the man could even regain height, Jason punched him in the side of the head. The man fell over and hit the floor only for Jason to kick him back to his feet and punch him twice in the face, ripping the mask as he did so. Scarecrow fell over again, "Please no more!" Jason narrowed his eyes only to see the man grab a pip and try and hit him with it.

Jason grabbed it and they both held on to it, but in this game only one person can win.

"Fear me." Jason growled, He turned on his electric glove and the shock traveled threw the pipe hitting Scarecrow and knocking him out. He cuffed Scarecrow`s hand and pulled him up the stairs and threw what looked like an old house and into the snow. Jason tied him up some more before contacting Barbara, "Oracle, send Gordon a lead on Scarecrow to my location, if it`s up now."

"_Yep, I read you loud and clear boy wonder." _

"Can you send me the jet as well?" He asked.

"_Of couse_." She said, "_It`s on it`s way, and Robin?"_

"Yeah?" He asked sitting in the cold snow.

"_What you saw wasn't real, right here right now, __**this**__ is. We love you Jay, all of us." She told him. _

"Thanks Oracle I`ll see you when I get home." Jason pulled to come from his ear and took a deep breath, those thoughts the voices the people, they meant something to him and he was scared of the thing they would say, those things. No! If he wanted to do this, be Robin, then he wouldn't have to have these fear, they were only words! So like everything else, he pushed it to the back of his mind. Like everything else.


	24. Shopping for heart

"Robin look out!" Donna yelled. Robin glared at her, "I`m fi-!"

Amazo wrapped his arms around Robin and started to crush him in a hug. "I like you to but," He growled pulling out his arms and stabbing the robot in the head with his shocking batons, "But I think a separation is in order."

Robin jumped away, the Amazo still stood and Conner Jumped at the robot only to go straight threw the machine. He kicked Conner and the Superboy crashed into a nearby tree. Robin threw his batarangs at the thing to distract it as Nightwing jumped onto his shoulder and started to warped and cord around its neck.

Amazo threw him off but the explosive wire still stuck to its neck. Jason ran forward and ducked a heavy punch and side steeped a kick missing him by a meter. He jumped up and punched the steel robot attaching two explosive Batarangs to it had before flipping back only to have his leg grabbed and thrown sideways. He pulled out his grappled gun to attach to a tree so it would slow the pace he would hit ground but he didn't need it.

"Off!" He gasped at the sudden stop. He glared at Donna who had abruptly stopped him. "Why don't you leave this to the bi kids?" She growled, "Before you hurt yourself."

"You're the rookie, so if you think it`s too hot to handle then maybe you should go home to paradise." He snapped. "It suits you."

"I`ll throw you back to your city bird brain, don't tempt me.". She said.

Jason laughed, "Please, go ahead and try I`ll be back before you could even take time to realize I'm not with you."

Jason raced back to the team making it just in time to see the team leap away from the robot and it`s head blow into tiny chunks. They headed over to it and started to dismantle the machine carefully. They all sat down broadly taking the pieces and throwing them into different boxes.

"How can I miss you when you barley ever leave?" She spat throwing a piece of metal into a container. Jason flicked a screw at her, "You`d miss my vast know how in getting the job done."

"I wouldn't miss your mouth." She stated throwing a large slate of iron into a pile near him almost hitting him, " I`m sorry I should have known that you were probably a big mouth were you lived as well so being out done is killing you."

"Screw you." She snapped.

"Okay let's tone it down." Nightwing ordered from the other side of the pile.

Everything became quiet for a few moments when Jason looked up seeing everyone`s eyes on the task at hand. Robin smiled and quickly slapped Donna on the back of the head. The noise made everyone jump in surprise but Donna jumped at him her blue eye pissed to say the least. They tussled on the ground their team mates trying to pull them apart.

XXX

"She started it." Jason growled picking up the pawn and placing it two forwards. Bruce frowned placing hid queen, "It doesn't matter you`ve been part of the tea longer so you should know that's not the way we handle things."

"Yeah, I know," he growled taking out Bruce`s queen. Bruce placed the pawn and the end of the board and traded it with his queen, "checkmate."

"Damn, you're good at this." Jason growled. Bruce smiled, "I played chess with Alfred, try beating him it`s impossible."

"Hey guys." Barbara smiled rolling into the room, "You ready Jay?"

"Yep, hold on one second." He put his leather Jacket on and stood up slipping on his shoe. "Okay."

"Where are you guys headed?" Bruce asked.

"The store, were getting some things for some people to give on certain days." She smiled. Bruce rolled his eyes, "Alright just be careful it`s a mob out there."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jason said waving carelessly as they walked out the door. "So where to now?" He asked. She smiled, "The store, for now."

Jason chuckled, "What do you have planned?"

"Dear boy I have no idea what you mean." She laughed getting into the car.

She kept to her word for the next few hours, they had gone store to store…to store. Where he had tried on many funny hats to keep himself occupied. Barbara hand bought tons of stuff for Bruce and Dick saying she had already gotten his presents. He sighed; he could wait till Christmas…maybe.

Barbara dropped a box of Lego`s into the cart and Jason raised an eyebrow, "Who that for, Gar?"

"Nope, it` for an old family friend of the Wayne's, the Drake`s have to sweetest boy, Timothy, I thinks he`s just a little younger than you not by much I don't think. Four or five year's maybe." She smiled. Jason smiled, back checking his phone, "That`s nice, has Bruce said anything to you about the Oracle thing yet?"

"Nope, he shouldn't know but I get how you feel it`s like he know but won't say anything." She said looking around. Jason nodded. "I think this could really work out."

"Dido, and Jason, I know you don't want to talk about this but-," She said but he stopped her.

"Babs," He said masking his face with face assurance, "I`m fine, seriously, What Scarecrow did, I`m dealing with it the way I deal with everything."

"Jason," She frowned, "It`s not going to work it`s self out you know."

"I`m fine," He huffed, "Seriously, Bruce deals with it on a daily bases, so can I." He said taking a hat off the shelve and flipping it in his hands.

"Jason, the last person you want to take dealing advice from is Bruce." She said. "Please just tell me what you saw."

"I didn't see anything Babs, come on let's get out of here."

The checked out and went back to the car before Barbara looked at him. He shook his head, "I`m fine." He repeated. She rolled her eyes, "Fine, here." She handed him a slip of paper.

"What's this?" He asked unfolding it and looking at the print.

"Evidence, there are men up in the artic that have been smuggling guns and ammo into other countries there, you and the team should check it out. It`s a three day thing Jay and dress warmly, because it is the artic."

"Thanks Babs, we`ll get right on it." He said stuffing the note into his pocket. Barbara frowned "Jay, please promise me you`ll do something about what happened with Scarecrow, you part of the family and if something happened to you then-,"

"Okay, I`ll talk to someone about it but later, right now, we have a mission and Batman has other things to worry about then me." He said, he wasn't going to say a word.

"You're wrong about that last part Jay, because you're all he worries about." She smiled. Jason smiled back softly before turning to look out the window, only to see his own blue chipped eyes staring back at him threw the refection.


	25. Those better days

"I told you to wear the hood but you said no." Nightwing said to Jason who walked in the freezing snow with his team. He wore the white snow suit but head refused the hood because it made him look like a retard, Dick had informed him that he looked fine but the younger boy disagreed and stayed with his original eye mask.

"I`m sticking to what I said." He said. Nightwing shrugged and he team stopped , "Okay, this is where we split up, Robin you go with Wonder girl, Beast-boy your with Beetle, Conner you`ll stick with me and Miss Martian you`ll be monitoring us from the once we get inside the area all communications cuts off, we`ll need you to tell us when that happens and then link us up, we`ll also need you to widen your senses and tell us if we`ve got incoming tropes, if the snow gets worse well be blind out here."

"Right." She nodded disappearing quickly. Nightwing nodded silently to the others and everyone disappeared into their area. Robin and Donna started to walk the snow slowly getting deeper the closer they got to their destination.

The snow instantly started to get thinker in the air as well. He ran a gloved hand threw his hair and blinked threw the haze. Donna shook her head whipping her eyes. "Who could live here?"

"No one, that's the point, there keeping in secured so no one or nothing might accidentally find them." Jason said. There was a slight buzzing noise in his ear and Jason pulled out his com, "These are dead." He said flicking it to the ground.

"_Lick established, you guys alright?" _M`gann asked, Jason growled, he never liked the thought of someone in his head, ever.

"_Were good," _ Nightwing said on his end.

"_Same for us." _Beetle replied.

"_Us too." _Donna responded.

"_Becarefill I`m sensing border patrols, no more than two." _she said.

"_We`ll keep our eyes open." _Nightwing informed her.

Their walks of silence continued when Donna growled, "Robin, I have to say this, I wasn't raised like tat the hate my team mates and I wanted to apologize for the things I said-," Jason grabbed her around the waist and they hit the snow almost hidden.

"What are you doing?! She snapped, "I try to say sorry and yo-," Jason covered her mouth with his hand and pressed a finer to his mouth before pointing to the two men walking a few feet from them there backs turned to them. Donna nodded and Jason let her go before they jumped the men chocking them out quickly.

"_We just took out two men."_ Donna informed.

"_Their armed to the teeth!"_ Jason growled pickpocketing one of the men and finding grenades, an Ak-47 three knifes and two pistols near his thigh, _"We must be close."_

"_Yeah, I`m getting something from your position but it`s faint, I think the snow storm is affecting the range of my powers."_ M`gann thought.

"_We`ll respond back if we get there, then wait for orders_." Donna responded.

Jason started walking in the direction the men had come following the fast fading foot prints. Donna ran up beside him, "So?"

"So what?" Jason asked stupidly keeping his eyes on the prints.

"You know what I said earlier, you're as much to blame as I am Robin." Donna growled narrowing her eyes.

"Sure, yeah I agree I guess." he muttered. Donna grabbed his arm spun him to face her, "No, I want you to actually say it!"

Jason snatched his arm away from her coldly, "Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what to do?!"

"I don't think! I know, you started the whole thing." She snapped. Jason folded his arms over his chest his cape blowing past him due to the wind change.

"Listen just because your my team mate doesn't mean I have to like you, at all, I think you spoiled and obsessed with the narcissistic thought your sister put in your head that all men are evil vampire bitches!"

"so far that`s all I see! And what about you?" She snapped, Robin rolled his eyes and started to walk again, "What about Batman? Let's hear that story shall we?! This started when I beat you in a training match, your mad at me because you failed, what thoughts did your father put in your head that makes you think you`ll should, will and can win every single time!"

"You know nothing about me or Batman." Robin growled in a low voice. Donna walked past him huffing, "I know enough to see you`ve grown obsessed with being better than perfect and getting hung on every thin Batman says."

Jason clenched his teeth and leapt forward grabbing her arm and spinning her to face him this time. "Let me say this again in case you didn't hear me! I`m not obsessed," Was he? "I don't get hung on whatever Batman says," Did he? "You know nothing about me or him, he says jump and I ask how high, so don't you dare judge me for not wanting to be perfect, just because you`ve had it so easy."

"Robin," Donna said softer than he expected, "I don't want you as my enemy. So I say again. I`m sorry." She said. Jason blinked and took a deep breath, "I`m… sorry to Wondergirl."

Donna smiled brightly and suddenly pulling him into a death clinging hug, Jason patted her back awkwardly, "Yeah I said I`m sorry not hug me." Donna pulled away quickly and Jason sighed holding out his hand, "We good?"

"Yeah. Were good, for now." She shook it quickly before they got back to the mission.

Their chat had put them a few minutes behind but they quickly caught up and couched with the others overlooking a large camp, each me carried a gun or was hiding one. A large machine sat at the base of the camp emitting blue snow flake`s into the sky. Killer Frost stood at the base of it shooting ice into it. She looked up and started to talk with a man tall masked man.

"That`s sportsmaster." Jason informed Donna who opened her mouth to ask.

"Robin," Nightwing said, "I need you to hack the system, Beastboy take out that machine, me, Conner and Beetle will hold off the troops as long as you need to get all the information possible," Nightwing ordered, "Miss M once the machine is down it`ll be safe to fly here come the second you get the signal."

"_Got it Nightwing."_ She thought to him.

"Robin once the fighting starts just sneak into one of the tents and get thee data. Got it, don't be seen or were going to be here a lot longer than needed." Nightwing said, "Move out." They all jumped into the fight and it wasn't long before gun fire filled the air and Jason saw Beast-boy phase into a elephant and crush the machine.

Robin smiled and slipped away into the shadows running around the camp and peeking into the tents for a computer of any kind. Jason barely dodged a man that had been thrown his way by Conner. He quickly raced into a tent and a tall woman near the back spun around. Fear instantly clouding her face.

"Oh thank god, please you-you have to help me." She pleaded, she had and accent sort of, and something at the back of his mind kept gnawing at him, had he seen her before?

Gun fire sounded out side, he didn't have time for this! Jason ran over to the computer and started to type and hack. It was an old module and it was slow!

"Come on work with me you piece of shit!" He snapped. Finally he got to where he needed to be and inserted the chip, that was new tech and it went very fast.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking over his shoulder.

"Down loading information, I a few seconds I`ll have enough info to have solid evidence on every one on this shit trade." He said typing in the codes for each file before he spun around and blocked a punch from the woman.

"I knew I recognized you," He growled, "Miss Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra`s al Ghul. I read your profile on my computer." She quickly pcked up a wodden chair and Jason took his chances spinin around and pulling out the chip and taking the chair to his side full on. He slid across the floor holding the chip tightly before looking up to see Talia running out the back of the tent. He got to his feet and shoved the chip into his belt before running out of the tent, he almost ran into Nightwing who smiled, "Go, run!"

"What why?" Jason asked seeing Beastboy and Conner just disappearing over the horizon Donna, Beetle an Miss M not far behind.

"Were blowing this place." Dick smiled pulling out a detonator, "Literally."

Jason laughed and they ran harder and fast the men chasing him, Dick pushed Jason down and the camp behind then blew. The blast washed over the two brothers and hit the running men harder knocking them out.

Dick and Jason lifted their heads and looked behind them smiling at their handy work. Dick flicked snow into Jason`s face, "you got the chip?"

Jason dug into his pocket and pulled out the green thing, "Yep, I got it all."

XXX

"We got it all." Nightwing smiled, "Except Ra`s a Ghul, he seems to have solid evidence his daughter wasn't even near the artic, but with him in san Francesco."

"But I saw her there!" Jason complained, he pointed at the large bruise that had formed on the side of his shoulder the moment he had come home, "I didn't do it to myself!"

Conner rested a hand on his good arm, "We don't doubt you Jay, but Ra`s has more money than god and he can make up his own evidence, for now his daughter and him are off limits."

M`gann smiled ruffling Gar`s hair and handing him a cookie as she walked out of the kitchen, "Don't forget we got Killer frost and Sportsmaster, and stopped a potential threat to everyone."

"Yeah, you should have seen the way I took her down, I was all like POW," beast boy kicked in the air, "And she was like, boom," He imitated punching fist and kicks as M`gann walked around handing out homemade cookies. She ruffled his hair when she passed as well but when she was walking away he couldn't help notice the slight odd look she gave him before giving Nightwing a cookie and kissing him on the cheek, "Happy almost Christmas everybody." She laughed.

Conner walked into the kitchen only to come out with a few presents, "we wanted to give you these, most of us won't be here for Christmas so why not give them out now."

They passed out the present and pulled out sweaters with their mentors symbol on it, his and beetles were different having a hood on the back. At the end of the day they ended up throwing the wrapping paper at each other, but Jason couldn't shake the thought of M`gann`s stare. What did it mean?

XXXX

"Who is it?" Barbara asked threw the other side of the door without opening it.

"Pizza delivery with a side of one million dollars." Jason joked as he held M`gann`s present to Barbara, waiting for the door.

"Um, one second!" She yelled. Jason raised and eyebrow when he heard a few muffled sound and then nothing. The front door opened and Barbara let him in.

"What was that all about?" Jason asked smiling curiously as she shut the door to her apartment. She rolled over to him, "N-Nothing, I was just in the middle of picking stuff up."

Jason nodded unconvinced, "Anyway, M`gann wanted to give you this, she made everyone one."

Barbara pulled out the sweater and smiled, "Cute. that was nice of her." Jason nodded and suddenly heard a muffled thud from Barbara's bedroom. He instinctively reached for his hidden belt but Barbara held her hands out rolling in front of him, "No, it`s fine, no need for those type of toys."

Jason blinked and a teasing smile crossed his face, "Babs, is someone in there?"

Barbara rolled her eyes, "Nope, no one."

"Then you won't mind if I check what the noise was." He smiled, he took one step to the door and she rolled over on his foot. Jason gasped and took a few steps back before hearing a few more thuds coming from her room.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle, "Seriously Babs who is it? That cop you told me about a few weeks back when we went for presents?"

"No." She said looking over her shoulder at her closed door.

Jason faked a gasp, "Is it Dick? Because I don't think my young mind can handle that type of scaring."

Barbara looked back at him smiling sheepishly, "No it`s not Dick, and young mind my ass, you`ll know soon enough." She said herding him out the door.

"At least give me a hint," Jason chuckled backing up into the hall, "Is it someone we know?"

"Not yet." She smiled. Jason placed his hands on his hips, "That's not a very good hint."

"Deal with it Todd." She smiled determinedly, "You`ll find out when I want you to." She closed the door and Jason tried to hear threw it for any voices only hearing Barbara`s. Jason gave up and started down the hall only to run into Dick who smiled, "Hey, were you just at Bab`s?" Dick asked.

"I wouldn't disturb Romeo and Juliet at the moment." Jason advised.

"She`s with someone?" Dick asked peeking down the hall, "Who?"

"I don't know, he was stuck up in the bedroom, she said we have to wait to find out." Jason said leading his older brother away.

"Okay, then…" Dick said looking over his shoulder once more.

XXXX

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Dick said jumping excitedly on Jason`s bed. "It`s Christmas!"

Jason laughed kicking Dick off his bed, "You act like a two year old Dick!" Dick stuck his tough out, "Got to know one to be one!" He teased, Jason threw a pillow at Dick but his brother slipped through the door. Jason jumped off the bed and grabbed the coat rack before sliding down the stair case and meeting Dick who had his own coat rack.

"Interesting choice of weaponry." Dick smiled.

"On guard Grayson!" Jason laughed, they started to fence and Jason ran into the living room jumping on the sofa and spinning around and stopped Dick before he could knock him down. The two coat racks clinked together.

"You`ll never destroy me!" Dick faked and evil laugh, "For I am vengeance, I am the night-,"

"I`m BATMAN!" Jason yelled before him pulling the rack from Dick`s hands and pointing it to his chest. "Surrender if you still wish to eat solid food."

"Do I really sound like that?"

Dick and Jason looked to the side to see Bruce sitting in the chair. Dick smiled sheepishly, "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough." Bruce smiled. "Put the racks down Jason before Alfred will make sure you can't eat soli food ever again."

Jason jumped off the sofa and stood the racks side by side before he sat beside Dick on the sofa and pulled his feet up. Barbara rolled in and her entrance was followed by childish, "OH!" Dick and Jason said as she stopped beside Bruce who looked baffled along with Alfred who walked in behind her.

"My word, have you had to much coffee again master Dick and you as well Master Jay." Alfred said siting down on the opposite sofa.

"Nope," Jason responded, "Bab`s said she would tell us who her new boy toy was."

"The floor is yours." Dick smiled his eyes glued on her calm face.

"Why do you aspect he`s a boy toy?" Barbara asked.

"We listened threw your door once when you wouldn't let us in." Dick said shamelessly. Jason smiled copying his brother in his shameless act, "Yep, and we heard you say something about," Jason cleared his throat and mimicked Barbara`s baby talk and squeaky voice, "You're the cutest little thing in all of Gotham, yes you are, yes you are. How about a treat?"

"Dude you sound just like her." Dick giggled into his hands. Jason punched Dick in the arm before looking back to Bab`s who was sharing a quick eye roll with Bruce and Alfred. "Fine, you want to meet him boys?" She asked even looking at Alfred and Bruce who blinked in surprise.

"He`s here?" Bruce asked.

"I can't believe you left him in the cold outside, shame." Dick teased. Barbara rolled over to the door way, "Nope he`s in the restroom. I`ll get him now." She rolled away and the men of the house shared a look, "Did you know someone was here?" Jason whispered.

Alfred and Bruce shook their heads, Jason looked at dick, "Maybe he`s an assassin and he got in that way."

"As much as I love you imagination Master Jay, Miss Gordon has been here since this morning." Alfred said.

"Who was with her?" Dick asked, he and Jason leaned forward not seeing Barbara roll into the door way. Alfred looked at the doorway and Bruce shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Oh god."

Dick and Jason shared a large pause before looking back to Barbara smiling.

"You didn't!" Dick grinned.

"I did." Barbara smiled.

"I can't believe my eyes." Jason gapped. Dick was the first to walk over and smiled at Barbara, who handed him a leather strip with a silver bat on it. Dick smiled harder as he turned it over, "They`ll love this."

Jason, Bruce and Alfred walked over and Dick handed Bruce the leather strip that Barbara had given him and gently picked up the fluffy timid puppy off of Barbara`s lap. " Here" Dick smiled uncontrollably handing Jason the dog. Jason looked at Barbara who nodded encouragingly and he held the pitch black, fluffy, German shepherd in his arms as Bruce put the collar around the dog's neck.

"Me and Alfred picked him out last week, and Dick you name him, because this dog may be everyone`s but he stays with you two, you're his owners." She nodded at Bruce and Jason. Jason looked at the tag, it read: Please return to Bruce and Jason Wayne.

"I know the perfect name," Dick smiled, "Ace, the bat hound wonder. That`s his full name deal with it."

Bruce chuckled lightly scratching the puppy behind the ears as it panted in Jason`s arms. "Ace is a very good name."

**A/N: I love Ace, such a good dog :3**


	26. Warning

**A/N: ARG! I had such a hard time with this chapter! Writers block! Gha! So many places to turn but couldn't put my finger on what to do. **

Jason couldn't remember the last time he had more fun at Christmas. After opening thousands of presents with the help of Ace who ran around them always carrying wrapping paper in his jaws. They had a large dinner and Dick and Jason kept flinging tiny pieces of ham to the puppy that caught it before it hit the ground.

"Dick, Jason don't do that he`s going to get a bad habit already." Bruce said. Jason shook his head, "It`s fine Bruce, see," Jason threw Ace another piece of meat and the dog caught it, "were training him to be Ace: The bat hound wonder."

Bruce rolled his eyes as Dick and Jason kept spoiling the dark haired German shepherd puppy.

Later that night after patrol Jason walked into his room to see the tiny dog laying on his back on Jason`s bed. "Comfy?" He asked throwing his shirt under shirt into the hamper. Ace woke up immediately and started to thump his tail on the mattress. Jason hopped onto the bed and started to rub the dogs belly before he fell asleep.

XXXXXXX

"You shouldn't be doing this." Jason growled with the effort trying to support both of their weights. He was as tall as her and heavier than Barbara and it oddly divided the weight. His arm wrapped around her waist and one of her arms was wrapped around over his neck and shoulders.

"How…am…I…supposed to… get better…if," She growled as they slowly walked a few paces to the computer, "I don't try." She growled. Jason looked at her worriedly but didn't say a word as he tried not to drop her.

"Babs your already healing extremely well from what the doctor says an you do you exercises every day, I think you should rest, if you know me that's saying something." He huffed, "God, I`m getting tired from this, your heavy."

Barbara started to laugh, "Shut up." She giggled. Barbara slumped down to the floor softly and he sat down beside her as she laughed. She ruffled his hair and he rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone do that?"

"Because it goes back the same way every time and it`s funny when you make that face." She smiled. Jason ruffled her hair and they both laughed at her red tangled hair. She ran a hand threw it trying to get it straight again.

Jason looked over his shoulder to see Dick trotting down the stairs over to them, "Hey guys," He smiled happily as Ace followed his running around his feet. In two weeks the puppy had grown at least an inch. The computer beeped and Jason got up, "One sec." he said and headed over sitting in the chair and typing in the password.

His eyes scanned the screen and he blinked, what was he thinking? A picture of Ra`s al Ghul coming off a private plane with his precious daughter. They had a place just south off the coast of north Gotham. All he needed was the jet. He could go and talk to the man, see what he was about, give him a warning. He would. He Should. He was. "Hey guys-," He spun around in the hair to see Dick sitting next to Barbara and kissing her. Barbara`s arms were wrapped around his waist while his hands cupped her face.

Jason couldn't help but throw a hand over his eyes and walk blindly to the jet. He picked up Ace who struggled in his grasp to lick his face, "You want to come Dog wonder?" He whispered. Ace yapped his high pitch bark and Jason kissed his fuzzy black furred head, "Next time, Okay." He set the puppy down and nudged him off in Dick and Barbara`s direction before he climbed into the jet and the sky roof opened.

Jason pulled up quickly and took off in the general direction. This was fun! He flipped the plane on its back and then back to its normal position and blinked past the nausea. Jason smiled as he took the plane higher and looked out the window at the large city.

The city looked so small from so far away, kind of beautiful. It was hard to remember this was the most crime infested place probably in the world. Soon the city disappeared in rocky ledges and blue waters shown with a sliver glare from the moon. He stopped the plane and pressed the auto hover and the plane would stay where it was as he jumped out and grappled to a window.

Once inside he only needed to wait for a few moments before a tall man walked in and shut the door behind him. Ra`s paused, "It has gotten colder in here, come out and show your face." Jason stepped into the pool of moonlight and Ra`s al Ghul relaxed his shoulders. "Ah, yes the new Robin. The one everyone`s been talking about, the dangerous one."

Jason smiled, "That`s what they say, I`m touched."

Ra`s al ghul picked up a glass of whisky and sipped it carefully, "I know why you're here boy, but I assure you, you won't hear a word from me."

"I don't care what you're doing Ra`s because I know me and Batman will stop whatever it is before it begins." Jason growled taking a step closer, "I`m warning you to tread lightly."

Ra`s took another sip of his drink, "I have no idea what you're talking about, but even if I did I would tell you, your foolish to think you can take me." Robin narrowed his eyes.

"You've gotten to high on you thrown Ra`s maybe I should take you down a few just to get the message clear."

Ra`s set the glass down on the counter, "You interest me boy, very much so it makes me wonder. You are different then your family, every one of them, oh you shall go far, and I`ll watch on with great interest, cheers to the new year ." Jason walked over to the window ignoring Ra`s last statement, "You do that, but I hope you know," He growled looking back at him with a smile, "You`ll be watching from a prison cell."


	27. Always looking for a challange

Jason leapt over Killer croc avoiding the lizard charging into him. Nightwing jumped beside him, "What a day." He smiled. He grabbed Jason`s hand and spun him around throwing him at Killer croc. Jason pulled out three batarangs and placed them between his fingers as he collided into the monsters back.

Croc spun around and Jason pushed off the ground and sliced the side of the thick skinned creature`s face with the batarangs.

"_Robin_," Oracle said in his ear, "_The wood you're standing on."_

"What about it?" Jason asked dodging a punch from croc. Nightwing pushed croc into the deck and jumped away before Croc could retaliate.

"_It`s old, very break able, if Croc gets you both into the water you're in his area and you`ll be dead_." She told him. Jason nodded, "Got it oracle, thanks."

Jason leapt at Croc and tied on hand with the cord from his grapple gun before jumping over him holding the cord and tying his other hand. Jason looked to Nightwing who got the message and got out a cord from his grapple gun and they started to tangle croc.

Jason slid under crock tying the last of the cord off.

"NO!" Croc yelled and with brut strength pulled on arm free and slammed a fist into Jason`s chest.

"ACK!" Jason yelled. Putting a hand to his aching chest. Nightwing looked at him, "Robin! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He gasped. "Watch out!"

Croc slapped Nightwing in the shoulder with his claws. Nightwing slid across the deck grasping his bleeding shoulder. Robin shook the dizziness from his head and jumped on croc`s back and retied the rope. He pulled out his Baton and stuck it between one cord and Croc and turned it on before jumping away.

Croc yelled in pain as he was shocked and took a step back only to be tripped by the rest of the cord and fall into the harbor. Jason narrowed his eyes wishing he could go after the beast but he ran over to Nightwing and kneeled down beside him. Dick ripped the strips of cloth covering the wound. Three large slit marks tracked him upper arm and across his chest.

Jason helped his brother up and they hobbled over to Jason`s bike. The two took off back towards the cave and Jason coughed on the air hitting his aching lungs like ice. "You ok back there?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Nightwing gasped. He laid his head on Jason`s back as the hidden door to the cave opened and the bike raced through the tunnel and into the cave. The bike came to gut wrenching stop and Barbara rolled over to them as the two supported each other.

"I`ve got him." Alfred nodded to Jason who collapsed onto the ground as soon as the weight of his older brother was off of him. He pulled his shirt apart and coughed looking at the black and blue bruise across his chest. Scales from Killer croc were embedded into his skin around it and Barbara helped pull him back to his feet. Jason leaned on her chair as she guided the tired teen over to Alfred who was sewing Dick`s gashes. Barbara dabbed alcohol in a cloth and wiped in across Jason chest. He hissed in pain but didn't pull away when she carefully started to pull the scales from his chest.

It all took a few hours to get everyone back to their feet just a little bit. Jason walked over to the computer. Dick slowly sat up on the table looking at the stitches curiously. "Thanks Alfred."

Jason`s eyes scanned the computer and smiled turning in the chair, "You got a little left in you Dick?" Dick raised and eye brow and Barbara frowned, "You guys don't need to go out again, you're hurt **both** of you."

Jason blinked putting his mask on and getting his spare suit out, "Well I`m fine, I`ll deal with this and then call it a night…maybe." He smiled throwing his torn shirt to the side and putting on the spare. Barbara looked at Alfred and Dick for help but Dick just shrugged, "If he`s fine, he`s fine."

"I agree with Miss Gordon, you are in no condition to fight." Alfred advised.

Jason straddled his bike and put on his helmet, "I can't just let people die because I don't feel good, Bats can't do it because he`s with the league and you guys are out for the night. I promise I`ll be back within the hour."

"At least tell us who it is." Barbara growled rolling over to the computer.

"Calendar man, it is valentine's day, he`s probably at the dance massacring people." Jason waved good bye and took off on his bike.

XXXXX  
"Do you except anything from a loved one with that attitude?" Calendar man asked. Jason wiped the blood that drained out of the side of him mouth. Calendar man was bigger and more muscular that he had originally thought.

The lights of ball room seemed to blind him as he got back to his feet and pulled out his only baton. _Okay so he was a little drained, maybe he should have listened to Barbara, and maybe these people watching him fight could call Gordon or something. They were just watching him and Calendar man fight. Retards!_ He thought to himself.

Jason ran and the man and threw a punch at his face, Calendar man blocked it and Jason had to us all his strength to pull out the man`s legs and make him kneel. Jason threw a few punches at his face and kneed him in the face.

Calendar man suddenly grabbed his head and pulled Jason into a head but then pushed him away. Jason stumbled back and crashed into a table. The chocolate fountain on the table shook but it didn't fall. Jason stood up, picked it up and threw it at Calendar man.

Calendar man started to slipped and trip on the now slippery floor and Jason threw the shocking baton at him hitting him square in the forehead making him fall back and hit his head on the floor.

"K.O." He growled. Jason ignored the people around him and he walked over the Calendar man cuffing him.

He pulled out his smoke bomb but glared at one man who watched him with wide eyes, "You have a phone?" Jason asked. The man nodded.

"Then call the police you dumbasses!" He snapped. He threw the pellets down and disappeared. He waited on the roof of the building beside the ball. Everyone seemed to walk slowly out of the building calmly as the police showed.

Was there something more going on?

Two people a man and a woman walked out talking together. He had seen the woman in the paper just a few weeks ago. Penguin had trashed her party right before he and Bruce showed up taking him out. Her name was Veronica Vreeland.

"_Robin," _Oracle said in his com_, "You done yet?" _

"Yeah, I`m headed back now, happy?" He asked. He heard Barbara chuckle on the other end, "A little yeah."

He rolled his eyes and turned off his com.

He took a deep breath and stood up. He winched as his stinging body seemed to sway. He forced himself to stay upright and awake.

"Bravo, I`m impressed," Jason spun around a little too quickly almost losing his footing and falling when someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He narrowed his eye at the woman and she smiled at him, "Batman really taught you how to take a hit."

"I learned that myself thank you very much, what are you doing here catwoman?" He growled. She blinked green eyes at him, "Right to the point I see, I need help usually I can handle this myself but right now I can't go at it alone. You`ll do just fine."

"Do I look like I provide any type of service?" He growled. She smiled, "A little, how about this, I`ll give you the inside scope on Miss Vreeland down there if you help me."

Jason looked over his shoulder and sighed, "No stealing involved?"

She shook her head.

"Killing?" He asked, she shook her head again. And Jason bit his lip till he tasted blood, "Fine, What`s the problem?"

She pulled out a picture of a cat and he rose and eyebrow, "Sorry I`m a dog person."

"As much as I love to hear that, no, this is my cat, she was taken from my apartment and I`m sure the people who took her are doing experiments on the animals inside." Catwoman said blinking.

"Your proof?" He asked. She folded her arms over her chest, "My word should be good enough for now." Jason rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine but let's make this quick as you can see I may not be as focused as I should be."

"I see that." She said looking at his fudge and blood dripping outfit, "And it`s not even Friday yet."

He laughed, "Where is this place?"

She pointed behind her, "It`s near Gotham the Gotham square forest preserve."

Jason frowned, "If they are doing an experiment that's gives them lots of privacy and animals to work with. Come on, I got my bike down there."

XXXXX

Robin unlocked the window and crawled in, Catwoman close behind him.

"Isis," She whispered. Jason looked over his shoulder at her and then back to the cages. A horrid smell met his nose as he bent down to one of the crates. The dog inside started to growl and snap and try to get out. Yellow saliva dripped from its mouth and Jason stood up looking at Catwoman who was searching the crates, "Your right, there's something wrong with them, but are you sure they did it?"

"Positive, I heard them saying how they were going to let these animals out to infect people and other strays, passing on a plague." She said. Jason nodded.

"Isis!" Catwoman smiled open in a cage, Jason tried to shut the change but Catwoman gasped and pulled away from her cat.

"What happened?" He asked.

"S-she bit me." Catwoman said. Jason saw the cat run up the stairs that lead to the roof. "Did you not see how these other animals were reacting? You shouldn't have opened the door!?"

"What are you doing here?"

They turned to see three men at the end of the hall. Beside him Catwoman swayed on her feet. "Go," He growled pushing her towards the stairs where her cat had disappeared.

"But-," She said.

The men opened the cages and Jason pushed her up the stairs, "GO!" They ran up the stairs the mangy-blood thirsty dogs giving chase. They burst through the open door to the roof and jumped off the roof.

"I-I have a hideout not far from here." She said swaying. Jason grabbed her and basically dragged her to the bike. One of the dogs was brave enough to follow them off the roof and tackled him, Jason pushed it off and kicked it in the head. He hauled Catwoman onto the bike and took off throwing up dirt in the dog face to confuse it as he drove off.

XXX

"Your burning up," Jason said pulling his hand away from Catwoman's forehead and putting his glove back on. She coughed, "Isis. I have to find her."

"No, You're staying here, I`m going back to see if they have something like and antidote, you stay here." Robin said. He turned to leave when she grabbed his hand, "Thank you." She said.

"I think you delusional." Jason chuckled. Selina Nodded slowly, "Your right, I never thank people."

"Don't worry Selina I`ll be back and then we can go and find your cat." Robin closed and locked the door behind him. He walked outside and saw the peak of the sun just coming over the trees.

Jason got on his bike and started to drive off. Once the building was in sight he got off his bike and climbed back through the window. The dogs were locked up when he passed them. He looked around and found another door. He could see the light under the door and held his ear to the door.

"…Once the plague gets every corner of Gotham, I`ll come out with the antidote, I`ll be a hero." Jason pushed the door opened and pulled out his batarangs and threw them at the two men beside the doctor. Jason leapt at him and pushed him into the wall.

"Hey!"

Jason turned to see another man at the door pushing a dog at him, Jason side stepped and the dog attacked the doctor. Jason picked up a box and threw it at the man at the door knocking him out. He grabbed the dog by its scruff and pulled it off the man and tied its mouth and put it in a cage at the corner of the room.

The doctor pulled out a springe and was about to stab himself where the dog had but him but Jason threw a batarang caging his hand to the wall.

"What's this?" He smiled pulling the springe from the man`s hand, "An antidote for a disease that doesn't exist?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, were trying to help the animal not hurt people." The doctor smiled shyly. Jason pressed the recorder on his glove, _"…Once the plague gets every corner of_ _Gotham, I`ll come out with the antidote, I`ll be a hero."_

"Your finished Doc." Jason growled.

XXXX  
After refusing to give the doctor the cure the man told him were to find more then he gave it to him. Jason injected the dogs and cats with it tuning them back to happy animals and finally made his way back to Catwoman`s lair. He got off his bike holding a small crate of the medicine. At the door was Isis, she still looked sick but remained clawing at the door. Jason gave her the shot before letting her in and walking up the stair and meeting Catwoman.

Each cough racked her body and she flinched when Robin gave her the cure. "I`ll stay till I see improvement then I`ll take you back to the city."

"You don't have to." She coughed.

"But being a person of service I will, plus you still have to tell me about Veronica Vreeland." He smiled. She gave a small smile before falling asleep. Jason sat down and laid against the wall and fell asleep, not even noticing the fact he had lost his com.

XXXX  
_**Two hours earlier….**_

"Well do you know where he was when it he turned it off?" Dick asked as Barbara typed on the computer, "Yeah but when he turned it off the tracker turns off with it. I rebooted it but it shows he hasn't moved from that spot since and he said he was coming home!"

"Did he pass out of something?" Dick asked. Barbara shook her head, "Bruce programmed them to read brain waves after he first dealt with Mad hatter, there is none, I think he just dropped it but that doesn't explains why he`s not here." She fretted.

"Get taught Babs I`ll go out and find him." Dick said. He put on his spare suit and looked at the computer once more, "So where was it?"

"Veronica Vreeland`s party he was just across the street." She said pinching thee bridge of her nose.

"Who?" Bruce asked walking down from the elevator with Ace at his heels. Barbara and Dick shared a look before Bruce paused and frowned, "Where`s Jason."

**A/N: 43 reviews, wow you guys are awesome! **


	28. Family drama

Jason blinked pushing himself off the floor and to a sitting position. He looked around the old grayish room in confusion and worry but then it hit him, he was at Catwoman`s lair. He looked around to see she wasn't in the room and he stood up.

Isis, Selina`s cat came running over and jumped on the bed meowing at him. She would never leave her cat, so where was she? Jason looked out the window to see light peaking over the trees again, he must of not had been asleep long, but he felt better.

The door opened and Selina walked in wearing normal clothes and carrying two bags. "Oh, good your awake, here," she tossed him a PowerAde and he caught it. He didn't hesitate to take a drink as she walked over to the sink and unloaded the two bags and pouring food for her cat into its bowl.

"For a moment I was worried about you, most people don't fall asleep one night, sleep threw and entire day and then wake up in the morning ten next day looking like shit." Selina said looking at him. Jason gaped, "I`ve been here how long?" He asked.

"Yesterday and the night before that, you did nothing but sleep, I think Isis was jealous someone could sleep more than her." Selina said. Jason sat on the bed and ran a hand threw his hair, "Batman`s going to kill me." He growled.

"I think it`ll be fine, you not nine, at least I think so, and Batman trust me…sort of." She said and sat next to him, she handed him a hotdog.

"Where did you go?" He asked taking it after his stomach practically leaped for joy at the sight of food.

"I went to check on the shelter you took out, it`s been shut down and I hid you bike in the shed," She said taking a bite of her hotdog Jason did the same, "I thought about leaving you but I decided not to. You just seemed too pathetic to abandon." She said.

"Oh thanks." He said sarcastically. He finished his food quickly, "About Veronica Vreeland?" He asked, "I want to get out of here as fast I can before Batman decides to send people after me."

"He would do that? What a softy!" She chuckled, Jason blinked and she rolled her eyes, "Anyway word is she`s been inviting villains to crash her party just for the amount of publicity, but when they actually started stealing things she got cash back from the city only because they think she`s such an upstanding citizen."

"Damn, thanks Selina," He said. He got up the blood rushing quickly to his feet, Jason swayed, and Catwoman caught him, "I think you have a concussion," she said, "and a bit of blood loss if you ask me."

"I`ll be Okay, I just need to get back to the cave and he grabbed his head witch started to barge with pain, as he did so he felt the large bump just near the outline of his hair where Calendar man had head butted him.

"I drive you to the city and well call on of your friends." She said, Jason shook his head, "No, the best way to avoid Batman is to sneak back home without him knowing. If Nightwing comes to get me then I'll be dead."

"Let me get this straight," She said as he got a better though of where his feet were, "Your more worried what Batman will say then your safety?"

"No, if he sees me now then he`ll put me on monitor duty till I get better and I`m not going to be stuck inside the rest of my life. Why am I explaining this to you?" He asked. She picked up a backpack and shoved a few things into it, "concision, remember."

"Right." He said. Selina and him headed out the front door, and got his bike out of the shed, "What about your cat?" He asked. As he got on the bike with her.

"She knows the way home." She said. She kick started the bike and they took off.

XXX

"Any word Miss Gordon?" Alfred asked as he walked over to her handing her a war cup of tea. She shook her head, "No, Nightwing and Batman have already informed the Team if they see him tell him to come straight home, but he hadn't seen him. Wally and Roy are even helping."

Barbara ran a hand down the side of her face, "I`m scared for him he doesn't know when to quit Alfred, he's never afraid enough, or hurt enough he just keeps going and it`s going to get him into trouble if it hasn't already."

"I`m sure he will be back soon, acting as if nothing has happened." Alfred soothed. Barbara wiped her eyes, "That sounds like him, god look at me, I`m a mess over that idiot."

"I wouldn't worry; I would worry when he gets back, Master Bruce is already worried enough." Alfred said as the Zeta beam growled an Nightwing walked in, "Anything?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes again and Dick walked over to her hugging her, "He`s fine Babs I know it. He`s probably hanging with a friend from who knows where."

Barbara looked up at Dick, "Did you talk to Leslie?"

"Yeah, she`s upset to think that we`ve might have misplaced him."

**BEEP**

They looked at the computer screen and Barbara looked to Dick, "It`s the bat signal, go answer it and take care of whatever it is. We`ll be looking for Jay."

Dick nodded regrettably and took off.

XXXX

Dick jumped down to the light and flicked it off, it was bright day outside and no one would have been able to see it so someone had to know it had a direct connection to the cave.

"Gordon?" Nightwing asked looking around.

"Hey big boy," Dick turned around and frowned, "Catwoman, I don't have time for games what do you want." He growled. She smiled and chucked something to him, Dick caught it and gasped, it was Jason`s necklace. He glared up at her. "Where is he?" He snapped.

"You`ll have to chase me to find out." She smiled. She leapt away and Dick ran after her. His wounds were keeping him back and Catwoman kept looking back to see if he was following her, "You going to have to move faster if you want to catch me!" She yelled back at him.

Dick tried running fast winching as his chest started to stip. He followed her threw flips and jumps and finally she stood at a dead end. The building across the street was to far away for a jump. Dick jumped up onto the building, "Where's Robin!" he snapped.

Catwoman waved her fingers at him and pulled out her whip before jumping and grappling to the other building and pulling herself up into a balcony. Dick easily followed and the second he set foot on the balcony he realized this was Catwoman`s apartment. Why would she lead him here?

He walked cautiously into the living room and saw her sitting in and arm chair and smiling. His eyes traveled to the sofa and he ran over to Jason glad not only to realize he was alive but his mask was still on. "What did you do to him?" He growled, Jason was covered in blood splotches and…was that chocolate? His cape was torn and he had bruise along his arm and a large bmp on his fore head.

"I didn't do anything, he helped me out of a tight spot and passed out for the entire day, kid has a concussion. Told me not to call you or Batman, but when he passed out again I had no choice. He`s ruining my sofa." She said, her cat jumped on her lap and she stocked it behind the ears.

Dick nodded, "If that's true them, thanks." She shrugged, "Oh and his bike is downstairs." She said. Dick picked Jason up and disappeared out the window.

XXXXX

Jason growled as light was shoved in his face. "Stop." He growled pushed whoever away. He sat up grabbing his head.

"Jay, are you okay?" Barbara asked. He opened his eyes and nodded at her, "My head hurts though."

"Good," Bruce growled walking in to the cave. Jason jumped off the table and opened his mouth to speak but Bruce put his hand up. "Don't ever do that again, I don't care if someone is dying, you keep your com on unless you're sure one hundred percent that you are coming home, you scared everyone. People wasted valuable time searching for you, now go and see your team, you`ve miss training and a mission."

Jason nodded and put his mask back on. Alfred walked over to Bruce, "Sir what that boy needs is rest an some pain relief."

"He`s rested enough Alfred, Dick and Barbara barely slept while he was gone the least he can do is make up for lost time."

Jason curled his hands into fist as he disappeared into the Zeta beam. He appeared and thanked god to see his team wasn't there. Another mission he missed. Jason walked to his spare room and got out a spare and clean suit before heading to the shower. He ruffled his hair as he walked out and sat on the couch fixing his gloves before he put up a training simulation and started kicking and hitting unleashing his angry on the punching bags.

Bruce could disappear. For weeks at a time and no one would say a word only because he was the god damn batman. No one would question Nightwing, only because he was the best. No one would question Barbara because she was the one who could handle them, go nose to nose with Batman without blinking. What was he? The bird brat? The spoiled kid? The rebellious, smart mouthed teen?

He started taking quick breaths and going faster and faster kicking and hitting each punching bag harder and faster against his arms and legs and fists.

"Jason?"

Jason didn't stop he just kept going faster and faster. Someone grabbed his fist and blue eyes stared back at shadowed blue eyes. "Are you okay Nightwing said they were looking for you and everyone one was worried about you?" Donna said.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I was with Wonder Woman for a few hours, you look terrible are you sure you should be here?" She asked leaning him away from the training area. Jason took a deep breath, "Does it matter, and Donna I have to ask, what do people say about me?"

"What?" she asked, "They say you're very determined to be at your best. Why?"

"No reason." He growled.

"Jason?" Donna frowned, "I don't take being lied to very lightly."

"Its family problems, noting important." He growled.

"Your father?" Donna asked.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Batman is not my father and I`m not his son." Jason turned too walked away and Donna spun him around and hugged him wrapping her arms his waist. They collapsed on the ground and Jason hugged her back, "If you make fun of me for being so soft I`ll never forgive you Donna."

"I won't make fun of you." She said resting her head on his shoulder. I was nice for once to have the comfort of his friend with him right now but he didn't forget, he had to go back home sooner or later.


	29. Falling apart

Jason pulled his tux over his shoulders and walked out to the car.

"Are you sure it will be safe sir, going to this party?" Alfred asked. Jason nodded, "Of course, I`m prepared, this lady only holds these parties on special occasions and Easter isn't a special occasion, I think she`s just running out of money."

"Do you wish to wait for Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Nope," Jason said, "this is my mission, Veronica Vreeland is going to pull something tonight I`m sure of it."

It wasn't long before he reached the party and got out of the car. Instantly Jason turned on his charm routine and made nice but fake conversation with a bunch of people until he finally made it to Veronica Vreeland.

"So Veronica, why hold another party after that terrible accident with Calendar man?" Jason asked curiously. She sipped her whine and smiled slightly, "I still hold the record for most exciting parties in Gotham and I tend to keep it that way."

"Most dangerous if you ask me, those people are monsters, I`d be careful your running with a dangerous crowd." Jason warred but smiled at the same time before walking around the room and looking around. Everyone was dressed in their best; the waiters wore all white with black mask. And jewelry and other items hung out in the open for everyone to see, or everyone to steal.

Jason took a glass of wine form one of the waiters and noticed a scar on the side of his neck, it looked different and Jason put the drink down on the table only to take one up from another waiter and seeing the same thing on that man`s neck.

He remembered these men worked for two faces! Jason put the glass down and quickly made his way to the restroom without looking suspicious. Jason locked the door and quickly got changed into hi suit, "Okay Oracle I`m online, I think I know who were dealing with."

"_Who?"_ She asked, Jason could hear the sound of tapping keys in the back ground.

"Two-face, the waiters have those scars on their neck that they get from burns. He climbed through the vent ending up near the arched ceiling of party room. People were still having fun and laughing. Doing thing people do. When suddenly the waiter`s dropped their trays and pulled out their guns. Jason tensed but didn't go down there.

"Everybody on the floor, Boys take," Two face flipped his coin, "Everything!" The men started to stuff things into their bags and Veronica Vreeland shot to her feet when the men started to take things from the guest. "Stop this!" She growled.

"_Robin I think it`s time to intervene she`s going to get herself killed."_ Oracle said in his ear.

"Not now." He breathed.

Two-face pointed his gun at her, "You don't order me around girly!"

"But we made a deal!" She snapped helplessly. Two-Face laughed, "Double-crossed Bitch!" Jason jumped down and landed on Two-face and threw Batarangs at the bags the men were holding making the jewelry hit the floor. The men pointed their guns and Jason threw a flash bang in the air blinding them as he took them out one by one.

The light from the flash bang slowly disappeared as Jason cuffed the first guy. The tied the others together and then walked over to Veronica Vreeland. "You're under arrest." Jason cuffed her and was glad someone had called the police before he had to tell them.

XXXX

Jason sat in his room petting Ace, who was rapidly growing, and looking at his picture of his family. He looked at his dad, the man who could never stay out of trouble with the law, his mother, who could never stay out of trouble with drugs and him. He was trouble redefined.

"Jason." Bruce said. "Come on, we've got a lead on that gun trade."

"End lead?" Jason asked. Bruce nodded, "We take these guys out and it`s over." Jason ran after Bruce, "What are we waiting for then?"

XXXX

Jason jumped down and head butted a man, Batman jumped down beside him, "What do you think you're doing, I said wait!"

Jason ignored Bruce and kicked a man in the chest sending him flying into the table in the idle of the room. He tackled two men to the floor and pushed on their chest cruelly as he got up and threw a hard punch in the man`s chest, he grabbed his gun and hit the criminal in the face with back of the gun.

Jason smirked at the men lying down at their feet and smiled. Batman walked over to him, "I told you to wait!" Bruce growled.

"I didn't see any reason to; there were only two of them." He said.

"That doesn't matter; you could have gotten yourself killed with that stunt, just rushing out there like that." Batman snapped.

"Whatever." Jason snapped. Jason ran outside and straddled his bike before driving to the city. There had to be something for him to do. Jason raced around town and be almost didn't notice he as in Leslie`s neighborhood. Jason parked the bike in the ally and jumped in threw the window. Leslie was putting p medication when she looked over to him, "Jason!" she smiled, she hugged him quickly, "I haven't seen you in ages you're really bad at coming for visits."

"I know, it`s just been hard for the past few months." He said. "But I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to say hi." He smiled leaning against the counter, now being too tall to sit on it.

"Bats is so moody lately, sometimes I think he doesn't even want me with him, as Robin I mean." Jason confessed sadly. Leslie frowned, "I`m sure he`s just worrying over you Jay."

"I guess but…I don't know," He said then brightened, "Stuff with the team is going great, Beast-boy and Blue Beetle have learned a lot and I`ve been teaching Donna a few things for defense."

"That's good, what about your brother Dick and Barbara?" She asked putting a few blood packets away, Jason shrugged, "Were all doing great, Babs it walking so much better and I think they're a thing now but they won't admit it."

Leslie laughed, "You and so my drama, it never ends."

Jason laughed, "You have no idea." He said, looking out the window.

XXXX

Jason closed the front door behind him and Ace ran up to him jumping on him, Jason pushed him away patting his sides lovingly while walking down the hall.

"….I think I was a mistake Alfred, I never talked to Jason about his parents like I did with Dick, he was so ready to talk about the while Jason never wanted to talk. I may have started Jason as Robin before he had time to really get a grip on his parents death, and this boy James he mentioned a while back to Dick, he never even said a word."

"If I may say so sir being your partner is not the best situation for a teenager dealing with such a loss." Alfred said. Jason frowned. Silence broke between he two Jason was about to walk in when he heard Bruce, "I`m rectifying this, as o right now I`m taking Jason of duty immediately."

"And I don't have any say about this!" Jason growled walking in with Ace who stood beside him.

"Jason, how long have you been standing there?" Bruce asked.

"Long enough." He growled, "You can't be serious about this!"

Bruce frowned his brows knitting together, "Of course I am, I fact I should have do it a long time ago, you're not shape emotionally to be out on the streets."

"I can't believe this." Jason growled, Ace sniffed his hand and looked between the two.

"a person`s got to have their head screwed on right for this line of work Jason, you're hurting. You`ve got a lot of anger and pain inside of you and it`s going to take a while to get rid of it, let me help you, we`ll start talking about your parents." Bruce said placing his hand on his shoulder, Jason smacked his hand away and Ace barked in protest but Jason didn't notice, "Talk to Alfred!" He growled, Jason ran to his room with his dog and locked the door behind him.


	30. Death In The Family

**A/N: I was originally had this all planned out then I realized I made a mistake, I followed the comics, it wouldn't have been bad if in the comic`s Superboy hadn't been the reason for Jason coming back to life so I had to change it around and I`m following the movie for right now. So no mother issues at the moment for Jason. **

Jason sat in the chair at the Bat computer. The day had gone by quite quickly and Bruce was now on patrol and he was waiting in the Cave with Ace. Jason looked at the picture of his family. It had been like a rock holding him down but now all he saw was a lie. The man and woman were happy and perfect. The boy was so carefree, he was** never** carefree. Jason tore the picture in half and threw it to the floor when the computer beeped. Jason looked at it and frowned putting the code it.

Access denied.

Jason clenched his fist so tight his knuckles turned white. Bruce had changed the pass code. Fine. Jason stated to hack the system and was finally got threw and looked threw the alerts to see Ra`s al Ghul was in Ethiopia. What was he doing there? Jason started to looking into Ra`s al Ghul`s cargo and saw that he had paid off a few men. The cargo carried something with a little bit too much radiation, usually that would be a crime to fly that in and out of the county by Ra`s paid a few guy off.

Jason frowned, that man was up to something. Bruce wasn't here and Dick was with the Team, Barbara was at the moment out of the superhero business. So that left him. He looked at Ace, "Well buddy looks like I`m going to Ethiopia." He smiled.

XXXXX

Bruce walked into the cave and started to look at the computer and growled, the computer had a file of Ra`s al Ghul leaving to Ethiopia and caring cargo with too much than normal Radiation. He repacked his belt and started the plane when Alfred came down stair.

"Alfred, Tell Jason I`ll be back soon I have to take care of a few things."

Alfred shook his head, "Sir that`s the problem," He said handing Bruce a note, "Young Jason has run away."

Bruce looked down to see Jason`s picture torn in half

Bruce narrowed his eyes, there were only two choices, he could go after Jason, his partner, his son, or he could go after Ra`s and his possible nuclear device, but the real question is, how was he going to live with his decision?

XXXX

Jason hit the floor looking around; there should have been a guard here. There was word that Ra`s would be here today gathering and stealing medication. IT didn't fit but he couldn't take the chance this was Ra`s al ghul they were talking about.

Someone spun Jason around and before he could do anything Jason saw the white narrowed eyes of Batman.

"Batman." He said in surprise.

"I told you, you're off duty Robin until you get your act together." Bruce growled. Jason narrowed his eyes, "I want to help, you said it yourself I have a talent for this, let me help you Batman."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and they started at each other. They both knew Jason was going to go through with whatever he was going to do weather he had permission or not, but the least he could do I make one precaution.

"Fine," Bruce said, Jason`s face brightened but Batman continued, "But when we get back to Gotham your off duty, I mean it Robin, you have to get over whatever this is."

Jason took a deep breath, "Alright, I promise when we get back I`ll stop being Robin but right now, let's do what we were trained to do." Jason spun around and raced down the hall with Bruce following close behind. They met two men in the hall and Jason hit the floor sliding under them both and coming out behind them.

Bruce and Jason punched both men at the same time and threw them at the locked door to the left and they ran into the room. Jason blinked when he saw Joker.

What was Joker doing here! He was supposed to be in Arkham! He and Batman shared a look but they didn't let it delay them. Jason jumped over two men and shoved one guy into the wall and kneed him in the gut. Joker ran out the side door and Jason ran after him.

The clown laughed hysterically as he jumped into the jeep and started to drive off, Jason wasn't going to let him get away. He grappled to the roof to propel him into the open roof of the car. He landed in the middle and pressed his hand to Joker`s throat.

"Pull. Over." He ordered. Joker giggled and Jason followed his eyes to see one of Joker`s man in the passenger seat punch him out.

XXXX

He staggered back from the punched and sent a sharp punch at the hence men`s jaw before kicking him into the medicine cabinet. He spun around and ran threw only to be met by nothing, but the dark sky and snowy ground.

"Robin." He whispered. Bruce pressed for the Bat plane and jumped in quickly before taking off toward the city.

He found out the men in this city were as afraid of Batman as the criminals in Gotham were within moments he was within Ra`s al Ghul`s mansion.

Incoming object. Bruce gasped at the missile coming at him and aborted the plane. He glided down and crashed through a window. He was thankful when he saw Talia.

"Talia, where is the Joker." He growled.

Talia`s face fall into a sad look, "We never meant to ally ourselves with him beloved." Bruce pushed her into the wall, "Tell me!" he ordered. He was terrified for his apprentice. What would happen? What was happening?

"Why do you wish to know?" She growled not even trying to get away from his grasp.

Batman swallowed the lump in his throat, "He has Robin."

Her eyes got wide and Bruce let her go as she told him.

XXXXX

Jason struggled as Joker`s man dragged him into the ware house. His hands were balled in tight fist behind his back cuffed, but his feet were feet and he kicked out as the man dragged him. He got the man in the crouch and when he doubled over kicked him in the face. The man stumbled back but came at him and kicked him in the sides.

Jason gasped pulling his knees to his chest to hold in his breath. Joker laughed as he came over to him and leaned down looking him in the eye. "That wasn't a very nice thing to do!" Joker put and arm over his hence men`s shoulder and pointed to the door. The man walked out and joker walked over to one of the crates, "Lesson`s need to be taught bird boy, especially how to play nicely." Joker picked up and crow bar and smiled a demonic smile, "let me tell you this from the start," He said walking closer, "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me." He laughed.

"Do your worst." Jason spat. Joker laughed hysterically and brought the bar on him. Jason gasped at he felt the bar tear into his skin. Joker brought the bar on his chest and Jason cried out muffling the slight crack of his ribs.

All he could think every time the bar dug into his skin he knew Batman was coming for him. He would save him, just like every other time. He would take down the clown and they would go home and he would have to listen to Bruce talk to him about his past. And the way Alfred made his tea. He needed tea.

Crack!

Jason gasped but closed his eyes again picturing Donna shaking her head at him and telling him he was and idiot for getting beat up. He imagined Beast-boy and Beetle trying to make him feel better by telling him corny jokes.

Right now, he thought, Bruce was going to bust threw the doors and everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. Jason chuckled spitting out blood and the Joker looked at him as he tried to sit up.

"You can take a hit bird boy, I`ll give you that." Joker chuckled hitting him in the side of the face. Jason hit the floor landing on a broken or cracked rib he didn't know, he started to cough and spat of blood.

"Wow!" Joker smiled, "That looked like it really hurt."

Jason tried to sit up again but he felt the crowbar hit his face twice and the next one hit his chest sending him on his back again.

"Oh, hang on that looked like it hurt a look more!" Joker walked over to his side as Jason struggled to breath, "So, let's try and clear this up okay pumpkin. What hurts more, A," gasp gasped at the metal tore into his leg. "B." It hit his side driving air from his lungs. "Fore hand? Or back hand?" Joker hit him twice in the sides of the face making Jason roll onto his back. The cold iron dug into his back and side and he coughed again trying to get his breath back.

Where was Batman?

Joker laughed loudly as if he could read his mind. Jason rolled onto his side and tried to mutter something but his mouth seemed to not respond. Joker got down close to him, "Eh, eh eh? A little louder lamb chop I think you might have a collapsed lung that always impedes the oratory." He ruffled his black hair.

Jason spit blood at his face, and Joker shoved his face into the ground before he pulled away wiping the blood from his face. "Now that was rude! First body blunder had some manner!" Jason rolled onto his side and smiled darkly.

Batman? Where are you?

"I suppose I`m going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps." Joker mulled this over, "Na! I`m just going to keep beating you with this crow bar."

The crow bar hit him again and again and Jason looked at the door hit other eye swollen shut. Batman where are you?

XXXXXX

The door to the ware house shut and Jason slowly opened his eyes. He flipped over painfully and put his feet threw the cuffs. He sat for a moment trying to catch his breath and ignore the pain. Was he coming? Bruce? He got to his feet and started to sway. Once he thought he was okay he took one step and fell over crashing down on his bleeding and broken chest.

He started to pull his was to the door each movement making him want to cry out in pain but he clenched his teeth and within a few minutes made it to the door and tried the handle, locked. He turned around and laid his head against the door. He would have to wait for Bruce here.

Bruce is coming. Bruce is coming. Bruce is coming. Jason repeated in his head.

Beep. He lifted his head and his eyes followed the noise to a timer sitting on a box. His eyes got as wide as they could until finally he swallowed the blood in his mouth and blinked.

Bruce _**was**_coming, but he wasn't going to make it.


	31. The sad Facts

**A/N: Now I`m all emotional you know it`s a sad day when you see your favorite character die. )`:**

Batman blocked the explosion by covering himself with his cape and getting close to the ground. His stomach seemed die inside him, was Jason inside? He pushed the plate of metal off of him and ran to where the bomb had been. It created a slight creator and he frantically looked around Jason`s name dying in his throat when he caught sight of something yellow.

Bruce ran over to it and instantly started to move the derby and praying he was wrong…But he wasn't.

"No." He said as he saw his son laying in the ash, blood coated almost every inch of his son`s bruised and battered body. "Jason." He said. He picked him up and stood as looking down at Jason`s face as if he would look up at him and say save me, but he didn't. Bruce collapsed into the ash and held his son close to his chest.

"Jason…no." He said stroking his black hair from his face. He grabbed Jason`s hand and felt for a pulse, there wasn't one, he should have known. He was already starting to get cold to the touch. Bruce buried his face in Jason`s black hair, "I`m sorry Jason, I`m so, so, sorry."

That didn't change anything. He still tracked down Joker, beat him blood, and then sent him back to the states with Superman.

"What`s wrong?" Clark asked his usual smiled not found.

"Nothing." Bruce said looking away and walking back to the morgue. He created the cover story for Jason, another lie. To protect his secret. He knew Barbara and Dick were trying to contact him, wondering when he and Jason were coming back. He had spent two weeks there already, time seemed to fly.

He had to go back thought. About five times he got up and walked to the restroom and splashed water on his face. He would tell Dick his brother was dead. He would tell Barbara the same thing. He alone would tell the team that Jason was never coming back because of his mistake. He wasn't fast enough.

He would tell everyone the they were never going to see Jason. Never see Robin ever again.

Bruce wiped the tears from his eyes and went to go sit down.

XXXXXX

"I don't understand why Bruce didn't want you to pick him up Alfred." Barbara said leaning on her crutches. Alfred nodded, "I don't understand those two for the life of me Miss Gordon."

"What do you think they did over there, they were gone for two weeks with no word until now?" She said running a hand threw her red hair.

"I do recall something about Master Bruce and Talia, if that is true then I'm sure young Jason will be happy to be home." Alfred said.

"I bet." She said, a smiled erupted on her face when she saw Bruce drive up to them. She waved and Ace started to bark happily, "Yeah your papa`s are home Ace." She chuckled. Bruce got out of the car and Barbara raised and eye brow when the back seat didn't open.

"Did you drop Jason off at the Zeta beam?" She asked as Bruce stopped in front of them. He shook his head and she frowned, "Where is he?"

Bruce blinked then looked away and Alfred blinked, "Sir? Where is Master Jason?"

"Where`s Dick, I asked him to be here." Bruce said. Barbara felt tears gather in her eyes, "H-He`s with the-the team," She said and narrowed her eyes, "B-Bruce where's –Jay-Where`s Jason?" she asked.

Bruce looked her in the eye, blinked back his own tear, "I`m sorry Barbara."

"NO!" She cried hitting Bruce in the chest. "No! Not Jay! She wrapped her arms around Bruce`s neck and cried into his shoulder. Alfred sat down on the porch sniffling and petting Ace on the head softly.

"Not him, Not Jay tell me you're lying!" She cried into the crook of Bruce`s neck.

"I`m wish I could, the Joker he…" He trailed off and hugged Barbara tighter as she cried. "Come on, let's get you both inside." He said leading Alfred and Barbara inside. "I have to tell Dick."

"Bruce, I`ll go with you-." She cried as he walk towards the cave, "No, I`ve got his Barbara I`ll send him back when were done."

She erupted into a new set of tears, crying into her hands as Bruce headed down into the cave and got dress and zeta beamed to Young Justice.

XXXXX

"I think I`m getting better." Gar smiled, Nightwing nodded proudly, "Yeah, much better." He walked over to the computer and started to tell everyone about the next mission when the Zeta beam glowed.

**Recognized: Batman 01**

Nightwing smiled, "Hey Bats, I didn't except you to come over so soon, me and the team were just about to leave for a mission so I`ll have to get back to you." He said. Everyone one watched at Batman silently walked over to the computer and shut it off, "Forget the mission." He said.

The team shared a few shocked looks and Dick chucked, "What? Bats if you're picking a time to be funny this isn't it we have a mission to worry abo-,"

"I said forget the mission." Batman said loudly.

Dick frowned getting serious, "Okay what`s wrong?"

Bruce took a step forward and placed a hand on Dick`s shoulder, "I-It`s Jason, he can't come here anymore."

"Why not?" Dick asked in unison with several of the other team mate. Donna folded her arms over her chest. She remembered Jason saying something about how Batman was being unfair but to keep him from the team.

"Did he do something wrong, I`ll talk to him and-," Dick said but Batman shook his head, "No! Dick, no, Jason isn't coming because he can't."

Things grew silent in the cave as everyone processed this information. Dick frowned, "W-What do you mean cant?"

"I mean," Bruce said, "Jason`s gone Dick, the joker he- he killed Jason."

"No, no your lying Jay cant die he`s only fifteen only a kid, he-he has his life ahead of him!" Dick cried.

"I`m sorry." Batman said and Dick started to walk away grabbing his hair and digging his fingers into it, "No, no, no, not Jay, not my brother." M`gann and Conner ran over to him. They had never seen Dick break down, it`s not something you want to see, the person that guides you losing his way and collapsing in front of you like you're not there. Conner and M`gann held onto Dick as he cried into his head.

The three young held onto each other crying for their friend. They had never grasped the fact this game they were playing, fate`s game was dangerous, it was deadly. Now they knew.

**A/N: The next five chapters will mostly be important things that happen for the five years Jason`s gone. I miss him already. :'(**


	32. Year One

**One year after Jason`s death. **

"Hey Jay," Dick said running a hand threw his hair, "I-We all miss you, the year has been pretty rough without you to cheer me up," He smiled sheepishly but then sighed and sat down looking at the printed name Jason Peter Todd.

"I don't know what I`m doing here, Bab`s say it need to vent but what I need is you, we all do," Dick said rubbing his nose with his sleeve, "Superman came to me yesterday, told me to help Bruce, he doesn't want help anymore, not from me or Barbara. Everything on his own, and everyone can see." He said clearing his throat, "He`s broken Jay, so is Barbara she`s doing much better at walking, only needs one crutch now, but she won't be Batgirl for a while." He said digging into his pocket and pulling out Jason`s necklace.

"I wish you had this on you," Dick said, "Every time I see it, it just reminds me you're gone."

Dick paused putting up his hood to protect his from the wind, "Donna told me to give you her regards, she misses you to." He told the stone. The blue flowers sitting just below it swayed.

Dick bit the inside of his cheek, "I really don't know what to say, when someone says vent your just expect stuff to come out of your mouth, but I`m just…talking."

"Ace wanted to come but he`s a little bigger than what he used to be and he sheds all over my car." Dick forced a laugh. He got up and coughed, "I`ll see you later bro." he said and walked away looking over his shoulder a few times before he disappearing in the distance.

XXXXXXXX

Talia walked into her father`s room and Ra`s turned to look at her, "I only offer this once, and to clear my conscience of this grief," He walked over to her and handed her a vile of green liquid, "If you fight`s hard enough this will be enough to get him as far as fate allows, we will not interfere in the child`s life again."

"Understood father." Talia smiled. She ran out of the mansion and took a small plane to the Gotham airport, it took her an hour to get to the grave sight of Jason Todd. She looked around the dark grave site and blinked as thunder roared in the sky.

"This," She said to the grave stone holding the vile, "Is from the Lazarus pit, father said if you fight it will wake you up enough to get out and leave death behind. Now," She said opening the vile, "It will go past the dirt and the casket and it will find you boy, don't waste it," She growled, "Fight." She poured the luminous green liquid on the grave dirt and watched it seep into the dirt as rain started to drizzle down.

"I will not wait for you," She said sadly, "You are on you own." She said. Talia raced away and got into her car driving off, mud splashing from her tires as she raced away from the grave.

XXXX

The green liquid started past the dirt quickly, it took longer for it to seep through the wood and fabric of the casket, but finally, it touched rotting flesh. The green liquid started to spread through the boy`s body and suddenly blue blood shot eyes sprang open.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed as if every cell in his body was set on fire. Jason pounded on the casket, "BATMAN!" He yelled.

Keep clam not enough air, not enough air. He thought to himself he dug into his pockets trying to find something anything that Bruce had left, but he found nothing. Bruce had burned everything tying Jason Todd to Robin or batman, even prints. Birth certificates. And everything else that said he was Jason Todd other than his grave stone.

He started to panic, and when he panicked Jason let his instincts take over, that's how he survived, he pulled his belt off and started to use the metal clip to dig away at the casket. Dirt started to pour in and Jason took a deep breath before shoving past the dirt and the mud. He reached up and dug his fingers into the ground pulling himself up. He took a large breath of air catching rain in his throat. His fingers bled as he clutched his sides painfully.

"AH!" He yelled pulling the rest of his bruised and broken body out of the dirt, his bone were still broken, he organs still injured, each bruise the Joker had given him still on his skin, burn marks covered his chest and legs and he struggled to walk but he did, because something was telling him to fight.

XXXXX

"So if they hadn't been lost they never would have found him." The detective said nodding to Jason as he lay in the hospital bed, patches covered his eyes along with every other part of his body, a large tube was shoved down his throat when it started to close and they had to surgery on his head because his skull was collapsing.

"So let me get this straight," The man`s partner said, "From everything these test show this guy was beaten with a pipe or blunt instrument, blow up, put in a suit the buried, but hold on ere not done, guy manages to live and digs himself out and walk two and a half miles tile this lost couple finds him?"

"Yep." The second man nodded.

"Damn, and he said his name was Jason? He was talking about someone named Bruce, have you found out what he was talking about?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, he told us right before he passed into his coma, said it was his father." The man said.

They searched missing people but the name of Jason but they didn't find anything, because he wasn't missing. They also searched the name Bruce but he had deleted all files of him, Alfred, and Dick Grayson long ago. The police did a wide span search for the grave but they were a few miles short.

"I don't want to know what happed here, just get it covered." The grounds keeper growled as they filled the grave back over.

"So we don't say anything?" his assistant asked.

"Exactly." The man said.

**A/N: During this time I`m going to be doing most of what happened to him in the comics, and after he`s fully healed it`ll go back to being AU or whatever it was before. A mix of Comic, the movie and Young justice and a smidge of ComicsGeek :) Talia never did that in the comics or the movie I just put it in there for unknown reasons that I`ll have to try and remember later on. **


	33. Year Two

**Two years after Jason`s death. **

"How could you." Dick growled grabbing Bruce by the front of his shirt, "You have more sense than that Bruce!" he whispered his blue eyes darting over to the boy standing by the computer and talking with Alfred.

"It wasn't like I`m not thinking Dick, Tim, is different than Jason, we have precautions now, I will never let Tim be hurt the same way Jason was." Bruce promised.

They looked over to the boy who smiled up at Alfred talking quietly, Dick narrowed his eyes, "What do you except from him?" He growled at Bruce.

"He`ll make it as Robin Dick, I know your upse-," Bruce said, Dick let go of Bruce, "Upset? My brother died," He hissed at Bruce making Ace whine beside him at the tension between the two, "when Jason died…he took Robin with him, I won't go through it again Bruce, I can't be there for him, I`ll die myself if I make the same attachment I made with Jay."

Bruce watched helplessly as Dick headed to the Zeta beam and disappeared, "Is Dick coming back?" Tim asked hopefully looking at the Zeta beam.

"He`ll be back Tim, don't worry, Now show me that move you`ve been working on again."

XXXX

Jason Todd was transferred to a rehabilitation facility as a John Doe. No one even knew if he had and brain activity but he was alive and healing. Jason was fading in and out. He never realized his surrounding but he remembered everything. Those memories helped him escape from his captivity and return to the place it all started.

Crime Alley.

He was never coherent enough to realize anything he did. He ate when hunger slept when tired and used his skills to do those things. He slept out in alley ways. He usually slept alone but every now and then things seemed to be attracted to him.

"Get out of my spot!" The man yelled at Jason who only blinked, "This is my spot.  
"Man that isn't you spot," Weston spat, "That isn't anybody's spot."

The man ignored the other and kicked Jason in the gut. Many things can jog a memory, whether it is a sight, sound, smell, or taste, but for Jason, it was pain. Before the man could blink Jason jumped onto his shoulder, pulled his arms apart, cupped his fist and smashed them with deadly strength for a seventeen year old boy. The man collapsed under him and the other man ran.

He had also had his memory jogged, he had been those moves before, seen that boy before. That was Robin: the boy wonder. He had been part of enough drug deals and gang wars to know what the boy used to look like when he fought, at that was it.

"I`m sure it`s him, I`ll bring him to you tomorrow." He said. He hung up and the next day Jason had made his trip back around to Talia al Ghul.

"I told you not I interfere with him." Ra`s growled, Talia frowned, "He remembers everything, every move, but he is...damaged."

Talia convinced her Father to keep the boy under their roof to try and help him progress.

XXXX

Tim sat in the swirly chair his feet kicked up on the key board of the computer and he played around with his utility belt. Suddenly one of the slots opened and something fell out hitting the floor with a slight clink.

Tim picked it up and ran his hand over the somewhat dirty and dusty pocket knife. He blinked bringing the blade into the light. The word: Jay was engraved into the side and Tim blinked, who was Jay?

He headed up stairs and started to look around for Bruce or Alfred, maybe he could ask them. Tim opened up one door and was about to close it when Ace ran inside wagging his tail.

"Ace, no I don't think we're aloud in here." He whispered walking in after the dog. Ace jumped on the bed and sneezed from the dust.

"Who was Jay?" he whispered to himself. It would hurt to look around; he was a detective after all. Tim started to look through the desk finding papers labeled: Jay or Jason but never any last name. Tim pulled out the pack of cigarettes from the back of the desk and frowned throwing them over his shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?"

Tim jumped in surprise and fumbled with the papers as he turned smiling sheepishly at Dick who only held that same calculating look like he was trying to read him, freaky.

"N-Nothing I was just-,"

"going threw Jay`s stuff, why?" Dick asked, he didn't sound angry but not too happy either.

"I found this in my utility belt and I j-just get curious." Tim stuttered, ever since he had come to live with Bruce, Dick was somewhat if not outright cold, he ignored him and every time he had to face him Dick would be blunt and somewhat mean, so was he right to be a tiny bit afraid?

Tim tossed Dick the pocket knife and Dick caught it and for the first time Tim saw every hard look dick had on his face drop and he walked over to the bed and sitting on it. He looked up at Tim who hadn't move from his crouched position at Jason`s desk, "I`ll tell you about Jason."

XXXXXX

The last few months of the year were as if he was still stuck in the mental hospital, not that surroundings made much a difference, he was still slipping, breaking, dying again. He didn't know what was going on, because he wasn't conscious to the things around him, like a shell without a crab.

He was empty. Talia saw this; she took considerable amount of interest on him. She tested him; saw how he still knew all his moves from his days as Robin and how he might have been. The memories were there just shoved to the back of his broken mind like water in a tilted cup.

"Your wasting you time daughter," Ra`s growled, "I is a pest now there is nothing of what used to be, we`ll send him away, to a good place so he cannot be bothered by his old life."

"No, father, "Talia said, "Please he`s still in there, I can help him!"

Ra`s eventually agreed to keep him a little longer, Talia walked into Jason`s room to see him where she had sat him own a few hours ago, hasn't moved. She walked over to him, what was this connection that she wanted t help the poor boy? Was it because of her love for Bruce? Or the fact that she felt even guiltlier for the boy`s demise. They had killed someone who had a life. Had a future.

XXXXXX

"So," Tim blinked, "Jason Todd, was the second Robin, and Joker…killed him?" He said sadly looking up at Dick. The older boy nodded, this was still a sore subject, and it would never become soft, "Yeah, Jason was great, rebellious but great."

Dick looked at Tim, "I`m sorry Tim, I`ve been an ass to you, but only because I can't go through the something as what happened to Jason."

"I just assumed you didn't like me." Tim bit his lower lip in thought.

"No, I just tried to separate myself from you, but I can't even Barbara says it`s not good for me, I-," Dick`s hand grabbed the side on the bed tightly as if forcing the words out, "I think it`s time I let my little brother go…"

**A/N: I was so disappointed in Bruce to hear how quickly he got over Jason…**


	34. Year three

**Three years after Jason`s Death. **

"I have grown weary daughter," Ra`s al Ghul said looking into Jason`s room. The eighteen year old boy sat limply in the chair looking out the window as always, "Your pet takes entirely too much of your time," he looked her it the eyes, "You have many responsibilities that-,"

"He had grown stronger, and is still a master in combat." She informed. Ra`s shook his head.

"He is stronger because he has eaten, and his "Battle skills" are simply a muscle that tenses when stabbed." Ra`s blinked looking at the child once more. "He is and forever will be an unthinking, emotionless shell, he has never spoken, never heal-,"

"Father," Talia said crossing her arms over her chest, "If Wayne were to know, is he was to be told-,"

"He would wage war upon us. I see no advantage at this time, a day may come when the boy had purpose but not today, no," Ra`s started to walk away, "He is useless, I am sending him away."

"Father-!" Talia protested.

"He will be cared for and kept, protected and sheltered out of respect for what he used to be and who his mentor is**, and** his present care taker." Ra`s unlocked the steel door and opened it looking behind his shoulder at his daughter, "Now if you forgive me daughter I have grown old and that time…it has come again…" The door shut with a slight thud locking behind her father.

She looked over her shoulder, and pulled out her gun racing to Jason`s room, "Come along Jason." She said grabbing his hand and pulling his up. He obviously didn't seem to notice nor care, he father was right unthinking, emotionless. That would change.

She guided him back to the door and typed in the pass word before racing in and looking around the stone wall to see her father bathing in the pit.

She pulled Jason over to the edge of the pit, "Live once more boy."

With one finial shove she pushed him into the pit with her father. She watched as Jason, sunk into the pool of green liquid and disappeared under the surface. Many things can jog a memory, but few things can give them life.

XXXXXX

Jason`s eyes flung open, where was he! His skin felt as if it were on fire! Jason tried to breath but got only liquid instead, quickly he pushed up to the surface and cried out as he took a large breath. Everything seemed to rush at him in a blur of color, he caught sight of Talia ah Ghul, "What!? What`s happening to me!" He gasped.

"Come with me, now!" He grabbed her hand just as Ra`s exploded form the pit screaming in anger. They raced through the halls of the mansion, Talia grabbed a duffle bag beside the door and the ran out into the grounds.

"Talia!" He gasped as they ran through the forest, "What the hell you- Where was-!"

"There is no time!" She growled pulling his hand willing him to run faster, "I did what I thought was right, what I thought you deserved! Do not go and find **him** Jason, learn the **truth** before you do! She yelled as they stopped at the cliff edge.

"The truth?! What-?!" He gasped he was so confused as to what was going on. Images and memories rushed through his head in a blur.

Talia took one step towards him, "You remain unavenged." She said quietly before kissing him before pushing him away with the duffle bag. He fell over the cliff and dropped into the water.

XXXX

He had swan to the nearest shore and a motorcycle waiting for him, everything else he needed was in the bag Talia had given him. His death certificate, Jason peter Todd, died April 27. He did as Talia said, he didn't try to contact Bruce. He remembered most of what had happened, Leaving Gotham, Leaving Bruce, the Warehouse, **Joker, His own death.**

Jason pulled out more thins finding a small laptop, made passports and thousands of dollars in small bills. He didn't care, he searched through the bag finding newspaper clips, he couldn't explain how he returned form death but that wasn't the question that crossed his thoughts.

"_You remain unavenged." _

Jason`s icy blue eyes scanned the papers . Joker kills eight, Joker returns to Gotham, Joker, Joker, **Joker**! It was true he remained unavenged, "You son of a bitch." He growled crumbling the papers. He threw them at the table. He grabbed the lamp in anger and threw it at the T.V.

How could he? Who could Bruce leave his death so…

Jason looked up and saw his refection; he didn't want to see it! He smashed his fist into the mirror. The glass cut his hand but he didn't care, not one bit.

XXXX

Barbara jumped down onto the roof top winching slightly as her leg muscles tensed. Batman and Robin jumped down beside her, "Are you okay?" Robin asked rising and eyebrow.

She nodded, "I just have to get used to crashing into stuff again." Batman blinked, "We can put extra reinforcement into the back, and legs of you suit just until you feel you don't need it."

"Thanks bats." She nodded. Batgirl ran and took a somewhat sloppy flip off the building before grappling away. Tim and Bruce glided beside her most of the night making sure she would be okay.

XXXX

Jason pulled on his jacket and shoved everything into his bag, the steps were easy now, he would train. He wasn't good enough he was never good enough! If he was, he never would have died. Now he would do what Bruce did, he would train. He wouldn't follow in Bruce`s footsteps though.

He would make his own.

Jason threw down the last new paper clip, he was alive, he should want to run home, strifht to his family his friends, but he didn't, he went farther away, but he wouldn't let them rest easy. He would be back.


	35. The Last Year

**Four years after Jason`s death **

Jason flipped kicking his sparring partner in the jaw and then spinning to bring his hand around and grabbed his throat pushing his opponent to the ground. Jason let him got and put his hands together bowing calmly to the sensei.

The man dismissed them and Jason walked over to the sensei when the older man waved for him, "My boy, why are you here?"

Jason blinked taken about, "I learn, I want to be the best."

"You already are, you cannot hide from what you run from, you must face them and then when you concur you shall be the best." He stated to Jason.

Jason sighed licking his parched lips, "I have to continue at least try before I got back."

Sensei nodded, "Take your time, I am happy to have such a great student, but Jason, your mind is clouded it is best if you let these emotions flow away."

Jason nodded his understanding, "I will."

XXXX

The sound of the gun banged against his ear and he practiced his shot. He was getting better quickly. He spun around shooting the dummies around him, the sound and the feel of the gun made him disappear into his memories. The things he had been avoiding.

_"Nothing bad will happen to you, I swear that." Bruce said as if that was the problem._

_"This is the best day of my life." Jason smiled. Alfred and Bruce shared a smiled before Bruce put on his cowl and headed over to the car._

_"My name`s Nightwing, I was the first Robin."_

_"Oh," Nightwing blinked, "sorry, Rob, this is Superboy and Miss Martian."_

_Jason nodded and Miss Martian smiled sweetly at him, "he looks just like you. It`s uncanny."_

_"…It was stupid of you to go out alone Jason, what do you think would have happened if it wasn't a trash can in the man`s hand, what if it was a knife or a gun?! What then you`ve been training for a week and a half and you think you're ready to take on the world is that right?" Bruce growled, Jason sat in the chair looking down at his knees in shame._

_"Robin: the Boy Wonder saves mayor!" Jason smiled, his icy blue eyes shining, "So what next? Riddler? Penguin? Joker!" he asked hopefully._

_"What the hell was that!" Batgirl asked wiping the blood splatter from her face, "Don't tell me you ran out of batarangs or slingshots or whatever you're packing in that utility belt."_

_"It`s called payback," he said dropping the gun. "Anybody cuts one of us gets cut in return."_

_"Robin," Donna said softer than he expected, "I don't want you as my enemy. So I say again. I`m sorry." She said. Jason blinked and took a deep breath, "I`m… sorry to Wondergirl."_

_"Bravo, I`m impressed," Jason spun around a little too quickly almost losing his footing and falling when someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He narrowed his eye at the woman and she smiled at him, "Batman really taught you how to take a hit."_

_"I learned that myself thank you very much, what are you doing here catwoman?" He growled. She blinked green eyes at him, "Right to the point I see, I need help usually I can handle this myself but right now I can't go at it alone. You`ll do just fine."_

_"Wow!" Joker smiled, "That looked like it really hurt."_

_Bruce was coming, but he wasn't going to make it._

Jason stopped shooting the gun and dropped it. He collapsed onto the floor digging his hands into his skull. Why Bruce? Why had the man he counted as his father not cared enough to avenge his death? What about Dick or Barbara? Did they not care? Who mourned his death?

They must not have care as much for him as he did for them to let Joker back into Arkham alive.

Well if they wouldn't take care of Joker, he would. It was time to go home, back to Gotham city. He would make Joker pay with every ounce of his blood before he killed him off. The Joker would pay, and no one was going to stop him from killing the mad man, not even Batman himself.

XXXXXX

The plane ride home was depressing to say the least. He kept thinking. What would his family think when they saw him again? Would they be happy? Sad? Or would they be terrified at what he planned to do? IT didn't matter, he had already planned it all out, and no one was going to know Jason Todd was alive.

Jason blinked seeing his own face in the plane window. He looked the same, more filled out from his entire training yes but people would know just by his face, eyes or now eyes he was the second Robin. His voice had grown somewhat deeper in the years as well; it was the only thing that he could trust not to give him away.

He would need a new identity. Something that would bring Joker out to him, but it would also bring Bruce; those two were tied at the wrist. Where ever the Joker was the Batman wasn't far behind. He opened the folder he had brought on the plane. It contained brief information on the Joker.

How Superman was the one to bring him back, in a mess ass the reporters said. Probably Batman but it wasn't close to what he planned to do to the lunatic.

Then he found it, the red hood, gangs had used this persona a few times knowing it`s relation to Joker an trying to scare people. He was fine with his own helmet, a few prototypes would do for now. Jason absentmindedly looked up but his eyes got wide as he saw just below was Gotham city,

There was no mistaking the bright silver lights or the tall building at the center of the city marked with a large glamorous "W". He remembered the way the steam from the sewers rose up and evaporated into the air.

"I`m home babe." He smiled looking down at the city.

Jason Todd had returned to Gotham.

XXXX

That night when everyone finally settled down, when Barbara closed her book and placed it on her wooden nightstand before turning out the lights, and Tim said his goodnights to Alfred and Bruce, When Dick collapsed onto his couch still in his Nightwing suit and Bruce Wayne. The Batman closed the curtains to his window and finally turned off the lights.

No one knew this but a war was about to start, bloody and sad like always. No one knew the hurt, broken and mauled boy they had cared for was staying up as they settled down. No one realized that Red hood was here.

And he would never settle down. Not on his life.


	36. Red Hood

Jason sat, leaning against the wall with his legs cross as he fixed up the last of the helmet. He ran his gloved hand over the sleek red metal and smirked to himself. He had upgraded it just like Alfred had taught him to upgrade his old eye mask. The helmet could contain more though. It was perfect. Jason put it one and the smiled even further when he turned to the vision from X-ray to normal. Beautiful.

He pushed himself off the floor and walked over to the counter grabbing his belt that had his gun. It was a normal close range he didn't except much on just is second day back. Jason shoved two other guns into the back of his belt just in case.

Everything was ready. He couldn't believe he ended up wearing tights before this! Jason grabbed his jacket before jumping out the window and climbing up to the roof. Wind rushed past him when he made it up top. The feel of it pushing on his clothes just made him feel at home, like nothing had happened. That wasn't true though. He had died. He also had to keep distance away from his family. Should be easy enough.

Jason jumped the gap between the two buildings and rolled onto the next roof before jumping back to his feet.

Like old times. Right now was just a scope night, check around town and see what`s changed in the years he`s been gone. Jason grappled to one of the higher buildings and started to run along the roof tops.

He made it to the police station and headed to the rooftop door before slipping inside; he instantly went for the closest door and found a computer. Jason looked around the empty room that was filled with nothing but files, cabinets and one old computer.

He walked over to the computer and easily made his way through the system.

"Here we go." He muttered putting the USB into the system and letting it download. The Computer only took a minute before he pulled the USB out and shoved it into his pocket and unplugged the computer. He was just about to jump out the window when he heard voices heading his way. Jason quickly jumped out and landed on a passing car.

It swerved and he growled getting thrown off. Jason hit the road and flipped onto his hands, he pushed off and the second the bottom of his feet touched the top of another car he jumped up and grappled back to the next building.

Jason landed with a slight thud and took a deep breath. He was going to have to think better than that. This wasn't just beat a few guys up then good home happy and warm, this was a strategy, game something that one provided one life, or two in his case.

Jason headed back to his run down, crappy, gray, depressing apartment and pulled the computer from the duffle bag and shoved the USB into the side once he sat against the wall once more. Gotham had changed much; he smiled when he saw a report filing the Killer moth and Batgirl just two days ago, good she was back on her feet. Wouldn't want her to miss this.

The Joker was in Arkham, but he was in a new cell, something that provided lots of guards. How was he going to lure the freak out? It had to remain that Joker would feel in charge the whole time, but who would be so desperate to cut a deal with the Joker?

He scratched the back of his neck yawn in as he scrolled down the possible choices, it was like doing to a damn super store, there were freaks everywhere. He only added to the mayhem and excitement!

Jason bit his lip and pulled off the mask, he knew who he wanted, Black mask, what a challenge his first day back. Ha! That meant he was going to start pissing a lot of people off, other non-villains would get involved. There was no denying it. He wouldn't push them into this…yet.

Jason shoved his mask back on and pulled out his AK-47, and a special knife for these types of jobs. He better get started, no time like the present.

XXXXX

Jason threw the duffle bag over his shoulder, this should persuade a few people. As he started to walk out of the large ware house his wiped his bloody knife on the pants of his leg, it was a little messy though.

His head snapped up when red and blue lights started to flash just outside the window, quickly he grappled to the pipes near the roof and sat down, he wanted to see how people reacted to his handy work. Or maybe he just wanted to see Batman come here.

Gordon and a few cops shoved the locked door open and gasped. Jason chuckled, he had left the bodies were they were, blood guts and all, well not all.

"My god," Gordon gaged, "What happened to their heads?"

Jason picked up the bag again and crawled along the pipes out the window and slid down a gutter pipe until he hit the floor. He wasn't exactly pleased with what he had to do, but he had to do it, these men were murderers anyway, no real loss.

"I`d say this should get me started." He sighed as the bag started to drip blood, "I you could see you son now." He chuckled. If Bruce had done his duty as a partner, as a protector as his father, he would have never had to resort to this.

He pulled out a bloody phone and frowned this had come from one of the men, he could use it to call who he needed together, it was just a matter of time. But he wasn't going to do that yet, he needed this it- it was fine.

Jason dialed the number and pressed the call button, at the first ring he slammed it shut. No. He couldn't do that, he had to keep out of their lives that meant not even calling to hear their voices, no Dick, no Babs, no Bruce and no Alfred.

He was alone.

Jason shoved it back in his pocket and scaled the side of the building and yawned again, he had spent at least a year getting somewhat of a normal sleeping schedule but now he was back at Gotham every late night training seemed to come at him.

Jason sat down, his legs dangling over the roof. Time to call a few people. He actually only texted and told them to meet tonight at the grand peer ware house. Another few heads? No. These were his deals they were going to be under his wing because right now, they were under Black mask and he was going to squeeze the life out of that man till he cut a deal.

He reloaded and took off to the building maybe then he could get some sleep.

XXXXX

Jason pushed down on the man`s throat and pointed the gun to his head, "You work for me now, understand, you`ll get what I give you and that's more that Black mask has done. Now," He grabbed the man`s shirt and hauled him to his feet, "Run along and go do whatever the hell you do."

The man ran off quicker than he has ever seen a man run when he was Robin, only on his first week into the city and he had already made a name for himself, his own name. He started to look around the town again, he could point out his own men talking to others getting deals, stealing territory. Everything was moving into position.


	37. Long Forgotten

Jason held his foot to the man`s head, "You're going to drop it into the pear! I want nothing left of it. Got it!" He man let out a small whimper in reply and Red Hood pushed a little harder, "I didn't catch that."

"Okay! Okay, I`ll do it! Just don't kill me!" the man yelled. Jason instantly kicked him to his feet and pushed him in the other direction before grappling away. He had to leave Gotham once more due to a rumor that Black mask had bought and was auctioning an Amazo. He had to go all the way to star city just to change the destination of the cargo. This was bound to get him noticed.

He hit the roof of the building, and pulled his gun out, turned around and pointing it at Red arrow. The man had an arrow on him as well, but Jason noticed that one of his arms wore a red glove and the sleeve covered the whole arm while on the other it showed his whole arm.

"You were following me, why?" Jason snapped loading the chamber. Red arrow narrowed his eyes, "You're not from around here, who are you?"

Jason laughed, "You think I`m going to tell you? Your right I`m not around here, I think I`ll be going, after I teach you to respect boundaries Arrow." Jason shot Red Arrow who gasped and rolled to the side before he got hit.

"Arrow? Didn't you hear," Red arrow growled shooting the ground near Jason`s feet, Jason jumped back just as it blew up but the blast caught him and he staggered when he landed, he pointed the gun again missing the mark by a meter because of if, "I`m Arsenal!"

"You think I care what you call yourself?" He growled, he shot again clipping Arsenal's shoulder. He didn't waste time as he ran at him and jumped up and kicked his opponent`s chest. Arsenal pulled him with him as he hit the ground and flipped over and punched him in the face. Jason growled and pulled him into a head-butt and when Arsenal tried to get up Jason wrapped his legs around his waist and threw him off.

Red hood sat up and twisted where he sat, to point two guns at Roy`s head, who was on his knees glaring. Roy`s eyes widened, "I`m not Red Arrow, I don't know what you have against him but-,"

"What? What do you mean you're not Red Arrow, you look like him!" Jason snapped, and he did minus the buzz cut and the fact he looked just a little bit younger and skinnier. When he had met Roy as Robin, the man looked like he might be on drugs and in serious need of a haircut and a therapist. Now, he looked like something from a picture Dick had shown him from his days as the first Robin.

"He`s my clone, everyone knows that, now who are you?" Arsenal growled putting his hand on the guns and lowering them, Jason pulled his guns away and stood up, Arsenal did the same, "Just because you told me something doesn't mean I need to tell you anything."

"You don't believe me?" Roy asked narrowing his eyes.

Jason shrugged, "Maybe, you don't look one hundred percent like Roy."

"Okay," Roy said raising his head a little and folding his arms over his chest, "What do you want with Black mask? That Bat family territory, that's where you're from obviously, Gotham."

Jason tilted his head, "What do you mean obviously?"

The man smirked, "You have that dark syndical look about you."

"So what you're physic too?" Jason growled, He turned to leave but Roy grabbed his wrist. He had just about enough of this guy, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Getting away from you. If you're not Roy then I don't know you and I don't need to know you, I have other things to worry about." Jason said pulling his arm out of Roy`s grasp.

"I`m not leaving your side till I know who you are and what you plan to do with that Amazo." Roy said determinedly. Jason faced him fully again, "What do you know about the Amazo?"

"I thought I was just a rumor so I didn't try and presume it, but now I see some other people are interested I think I'll get into the action." Roy said, "Wait, why am I bearing my soul to you, I don't even know your name!"

"And that's the way it's going to say, listen it was nice talking to you and everything but I don't need some retard in a costume following me, specially one so brightly colored, it`ll make me practically a target." Jason said, Roy laughed, "You don't have a choice until I find out you're not a threat I'm glued to you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Jason snapped, shoving Roy away from him, god he was back for two weeks and he already had a fan boy!

Roy frowned, "All you had to do was tell me your name ass-hat."

Jason glared at him and Roy glared right back. He didn't like this boy one bit, he was a little to calm about the situation as if he thought he wouldn't kill him. Roy didn't back down and Jason growled, "Fine," he hissed threw gritted teeth, "I`m the Red hood."

Roy stiffened, "The Joker used that name, and a number of gangs, if I turn you in you could be arrested just for using the name." Roy growled reaching for and arrow.

"You don't need to worry about me," Jason growled putting his gun up just as Roy pulled his arrow out, Jason shot the tip of the arrow and it blew them both apart. Roy hit the building ledge and coughed. He looked up just as the smoke cleared, Red hood was gone.

**XXX**

Jason growled as he slid down the wall in his apartment and took off his hood, in the past few weeks he hadn't even taken it off, except to eat for a few seconds. He ran a hand slowly and soothingly down the side of his face.

His butt hit the floor slowly and his legs straightened out and his back straightened against the wall. Jason took a deep breath, he was starting to regret not buying a bed with the last of his money, but he couldn't sleep forever. He had just gotten back from blowing up a few of Black mask`s men, patrolling his territory, and beating a few of Black mask`s men when they decided to attack a few of his own men. Not to mention Arsenal, the other guy he met earlier.

By the time he got back the sun was up and his stomach was eating at itself. Right now he couldn't help missing his family, those who he had loved. Yet he had barley seen any of them, good. He wasn't about to drag them into his messed up war, yet.

They were bound to get involved and he couldn't hold back his curiosity at how they would come into it. He pushed his tired legs to move him to the restroom and turned on the shower. He stripped of his clothes and let the cold water hit his back like a whip, but it helped soothe his skin. He let it run along his arms and back and down his chest. He ran his hands over the multiple scars that the Lazarus pit had let his skin keep. A nasty red burn scar sat on his shoulder and slash marks were light against his thighs arms and chest, he even had a small almost invisible scar on the side of his face just along his jaw line.

He stepped out of the shower when he could no long feel his fingers. Jason pulled his black jeans on and put on a tank top and walked out into the living room rubbing his wet hair with a towel.

Jason sat down against the wall with a sigh, this was his new favorite spot obviously and picked up his helmet only to put it in his lap and fall asleep with the wet towel around his neck and his wet hair dripping onto his tank top.

XXXXXX

He narrowed his eyes and looked threw the binoculars and he saw Batman and Nightwing, his brother, his father, fighting Amazo. They should have let it go in the river, now they stuck their curious noses into everything.

Bruce looked as syndical as ever, and Dick looked his normal controlled look. They didn't seem too distraught over his death only four years ago, then again had they even cared, from what he remembered most of what he remembered was the fighting, the good times seemed like a blur.

He and Dick were close, brother like close. They had counted on each other so many times and it had panned out in the end. The second they had met it was an instant link; they might as well be blood. They were the dynamic duo when he wasn't with Bruce.

Bruce. His father figure. Someone he had worshiped over the years a being Robin. The funny thing was that he never even expected to even meet Batman, not to mention die by his side. They had their ups and downs every now and then yes but in the end they were still family.

Barbara, batgirl, how had she reacted to hear the man who had almost crippled her had killed the boy she knew? Killed him and yet she lived. She kept him grounded and never tried to force him to talk about anything. She was like a rock for all of them, even after she almost lost her legs she never lost what she had, in fact she was probably better for it.

Jason shook his head, he was losing himself in his thoughts again, he looked threw the binoculars to see Batman had tied up his men and was hanging the dead Amazo over their heads. Jason sighed and pulled out the sniper. They would talk, because they didn't know he was watching. He pulled the trigger three times and chuckled when he saw Bruce and Dick run for cover like ants.

He smiled and got up and started to run, he jumped down the fire escape and leapt into a car in the alley before starting it and taking off down the road.

He heard the Bat plane roar behind him and stepped on the gas. Bruce wouldn't give up, this was it, and he was bringing Bruce into the fight. Jason swerved and drove down the next road; it wasn't far from the chemical plant where the Joker hand turned. Batman`s biggest mistake.

Jason looked up as the plane grappled into the roof of the car and he floored it the roof tearing off like a piece of paper. The roof flung back at the plane and Jason saw his chance and made a sharp turn for the factory and crashed through the door. He jumped up and grappled into the beams at the ceilings.

It wasn't long before Batman crashed through the window and landed on the walk way. Jason watched his old mentor run his hands over the newest looking safety bar. Memories? He jumped down on to the higher platform.

"You know this was the sight of your biggest failure, but certainly not your last." Jason smirked behind his mask, he was handling things better than he thought he would, "ah memories."

Batman narrowed his eyes at him, just like he used to look at an opponent. Jason wished he could scream at Bruce and yell, I`m not the enemy! You let the enemy go, you let him live, I`m not going to make that mistake, but he didn't say that. He pointed his gun at the car, shot the slick metal and watched it spark before he ran.

XXXXX

He pushed the walk-e-talky back at his belt, "Sounds like a plan." He smiled, the drop shipment of guns was taking off in an hour, not only could he use the artillery but it work piss Black mask off to no end to find he had screwed him over again. Plus Batman would be there, there was chance of him not being there. The Red hood had spiked interest, lucky me.

The drop zone wasn't far off only a few blocks away, it wouldn't take long for him to take out what pathetic guards Black mask came up with and the takeoff with the goods.

Jason jumped down the building running one hand and foot along to the side to slow his descend until he jumped the last three feet down onto his bike. He kicked started it and burst from the alley way into the streets nearly missing a passing car.

The city seemed so bright on the streets more that in was the tower, in the shadows, not surprising. He raced down the street and the second he saw the build in the crashed threw the small wooden door with his bike and jumped off letting it hit three men and it crashed into the wall.

He shot two men in the chest and grabbed one of the bodies and pushed it into another guard, the man stumbled back and it was easy to take him out as well. Men started to rush down the stairs and he met them at the bottom pocketing his gun and going for the fun stuff.

The first man pointed his gun and Jason grabbed the top of the gun and pulled it away before hitting him in the face and spinning him around and kicking him into the together men trying to get past him. Jason held up the gun and shot out randomly up the stairs killing them as they tripped over one another.

Once they were dead he shuffled past them and made his way up the stairs and on to the roof, a few men were waiting with their backs turned to him and it was easy to come up behind them and take one guy out, the others turned readying their gun but he was fast and jumped up kicking two men in the face.

Once his feet touched the ground he didn't stop and leapt at two others tackling them to the ground and then rolling before letting go and letting the men hit the floor again.

He stood up, that was too easy. Did Black mask know Batman was probably going to show? Or was he giving up? Either way he still would get what he needed. He walked over to one man and took the jacket before; he started to tie hands and feet.

He pulled out his own Ak-47 and wait by the men who mumbled past their gags.

Jason looked around, Batman wasn't here yet, shocker. When he had seen him last it hadn't looked like he had changed, really in all honesty he hadn't. His death hadn't affected Bruce because it couldn't. Bruce had to look past the what was lost and had to keep going on because that's what this job brought, Death, no one could escape it, sooner or later every one dies. That's why Bruce couldn't grieve for him.

He let out a small puff of breath, look at him, he was sitting here making excuses for Batman. Why because he actually believed the things he was telling himself? That it was just the Joker`s fault one hundred percent. No, Bruce had failed trying to save him but Joker was the one he remembered. Joker was the one that would pay the price.

Jason shook himself out of thought as the helicopter started to land; he walked forward and jumped in, "What are they standing around for? Hey!" the pilots yelled as he walked in, "Protocol says were supposed to be on the ground for six minutes."

He pulled the gun on them and pulled the gray hood off of his head, "That okay, I won't be staying long."

He put the gun and down and pulled the men from their seats and pushed them out the door, making them run into their friends. He hoped into the front seat and blinked looking at the controls, sadly it wasn't the bat plane but it would do. He looked out the window and narrowed his eyes no bats…still? Was Bats getting too old for this?

He lifted the plane in the air, suddenly soothing the upper side of the helicopter and he snapped he head to the side again, to see Batman and Nightwing, the original dynamic duo, how sweet.

The plane growled at the effort as the electro shock from what they hit the plane with started to shock out the system. Jason struggled to hold the stick steady and he shook his head a smile playing at his lips.

"And I thought you wouldn't show." He huffed in amusement. His eyes locked with batman`s once more and he felt his shoulders tense in annoyance once more, "You wanna dance!? Let's dance!" He rounded the plane over the edge of the building.

Jason elbowed the window and used the seat the propel his way over to the building next door, his fingers barely brushed the edge but he was able to get a good grasp and jump up just as the plane and batman rushed over the edge.

Jason took two steps and watched narrowing his eyes as the copter started to clip the sides of the building and Batman grappled around the vehicle.

"Hey! Creep!" He felt a gush of air and turned just in time to grab the new attacker by the hands and flipped him over his head and slammed his back into the roof. Before Red hood could stop he picked him up by his cape and held him over the building. "And you are?" He growled, the younger boy growled thrashing around and gasping at the high drop. While the boy admired the view Jason`s eyes saw the yellow "R" on this chest.

Red hood pulled him back up and threw him onto the roof, "You shouldn't be wearing that!" He snapped. The boy jumped to his feet, "Well I don't think it`ll fit you." The boy joked narrowing his eyes. The boy ran at him and Jason looked over his shoulder to see Nightwing and Batman swinging his way. He jumped out of the boy`s reach as he leapt at him and felt fingers barley brush the back of his jacket, "Nice night for a run," He said looking over his shoulder as the three people started to chase after him.

Red hood ran across the roof and jumped down onto another seeing an easy route, the building next door was under construction and would be good. He ran over to the ridge and jumped, the air hit his side and he twisted in the air holding his breath as he put his feet forward and crashed through the wood flooring and stumbled on the second before rolling down to the third series of flooring and the second the bottom of his boots touched the wood he took off around the corner.

The sound of rubber on wood told him they were still following him. He looked over his shoulder at thee three, the three. He felt his stomach clench in anger and hate. He was so occupied looking at the boy that his almost missed Batman throwing a round of Batarangs at him.

He chuckled and jumped through the blue tarp before running into the room and prepping his shoulder as he crashed through the wood and grabbed the flammable tank sitting to the side and he crashed through the window.

Red hood spun around and threw the tank in the air catching a glance at Batman and the…boy, he pulled out his gun and shot the cylinder, he saw Bruce grab the kid and pull him back as it exploded.

He took the few second distraction to jump onto a metal, silver beam. By the time he made it to the third one Bruce, and the others were once again on his tail.

Red hood ran along the beam and took a flying leaped rolling when he hit the another building`s roof, but he didn't pause. He just continued to run and leap over small alleys. He raced over to the building`s edge and jumped down onto the blimp and spun around a shot. It was only luck that the boy was the first to show his face.

Even from so far away he heard the sound of ripping cloth and a hiss but and he narrowed his eyes, Jason turned to another older looking gray building and grappled over to it rolling to slow himself down as he hit the roof. Once on the other side he slid down the side and ran along the ledge.

He saw the end coming up and knew just over the was the train station, where he hid his bike after taking out a few men who thought it was a good idea to sell to kids. Jason jumped and suddenly felt something wrap around his leg. Instinctively he spread his leg and pulled out his knife bringing it down on the rope before it went taught. He smiled at the look on their faces and bounced off the building, landing on the side on the building below.

Jason quickly grappled the closest support wire swung down into the station and crashed through the glass.

Bats was going to be right on his ass so he had to hurry, Jason ran over to a column and pulled out a small homemade bomb, he duck taped it to the column and ran over to his bike that was hidden in the shadows.

He saw the other three came into the building and Jason saw the boy, but Bruce never saw him but he saw the bomb. "Get down!"

The second the bomb blew he revved the bike and drove past the boy, as he passed they shared a look, and he knew, there this wasn't some copy-cat punk kid on his first night out and once Bruce and Nightwing were done here they would tell him never to come back and to go back to a normal life, no, this kid, was Robin.

He stopped the bike a little further away and looked back, "You haven't lost your touch Bruce!" He snapped, he hopped Bruce could hear the ice in it. The train came around and he drove away.

XXXXXX

He jumped into his apartment and threw his helmet into the wall making a dent in the wood. What had just happened! A Robin? After him? Bruce wouldn't be that stupid! He threw his foot into the wall and but that only made him angrier.

Jason walked into the kitchen and pulled his computer to the edge of the counter. Having the police records on file came in handy. Even if criminals were brought in by hero`s aliases had to be filed, so he would go back to the day he died and go from there, when had Bruce replaced him.

He scanned the screen and went through the months, for the first thirteen mouths all he saw was Batman and Nightwing, maybe Huntress or Catwoman but them he found it. Only thirteen months, that was one year one month.

Jason hands curled around the computer and he picked it up throwing it at the wall, it smashed into tiny pieces but he didn't care.

New plan! They forgot about him so easily, replaced him so easily, and they let that boy come to them with open arm and let him in! They forgot about him! Well, he hadn't forgotten about them, never every day he thought about them, but now, he felt…betrayed. Well, no more he wasn't going to let them forget him again he was bringing them in to this war, it was going to be rough and dangerous and blood but the satisfaction he got out of it is that they would never forget him again.

XXXX

"You are most fortunate Master Bruce was there for you master timothy, or this could have been a lot worse." Alfred said taping the patch to the nick on Tim`s shoulder. Tim smiled, "Isn`t he always," The teen jumped off the examination table and put his shirt back on, "Alfie you should have seen this guy, he was like…like some ninja."

"Don't be observed Tim," Bruce said walking over to the computer as he pulled his cowl down, "He wasn't a ninja."

Tim only shrugged, "Not like we haven't dealt with those to, but get this, I think I have and arch enemy." He smiled meeting Bruce and being engulfed in the computer`s blue light.

"Arch enemy?" Bruce blinked a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. Tim nodded, "Yeah, I mean you have Joker, Super man has Lex luthor, Green lantern has that…yellow guy, The Red Hood is my arch enemy and I have proof mister detective." Tim challenged lifting his nose in the air proudly.

"It must be true to get you so excited," Alfred blinked rolling a ball for Ace to go and chase.

"Yeah, he clipped my shoulder," Tim said putting up a finger to count, Bruce raised and eye brow and Dick shook his head and Alfred started to wrap his leg, "I don't this one shot is going to count as solid evidence for your claim bro." Dick chuckled then winched as Alfred tightened the warping around his leg.

"Let me finish," Tim scolded and Dick lifted his hands in mock defense, Tim put up another finger, "When he drove past he kind of gave me the look, you know the on Lex Luthor give Superman," He nodded as the others listened to his observed claim, "And," Tim took a deep breath, "He got supper P.O when he saw me and said and I quote, You shouldn't be wearing that." He smiled pointing to the Robin symbol.

"Why would he say something like that?" Dick asked.

Tim shrugged, "He kinda caught me a little easier than I thought he would and I guess he expected more of a challenge."

"I suppose your right sir, now with that lovely thought in mind go brush your teeth and get to bed, you has school tomorrow." Alfred advised. Ace barked in agreement and begun scratching the back of his ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, But just remember, don't do anything against this guy until you tell me, I wanna be the one to turn him over to the cop," Tim childish smiled, "I`m dying to know who`s behind the mask."

"Yes, aren't we all." Bruce smiled, "Now get some sleep, we`ll go out on patrol tomorrow and try to find out his game plan."

Tim nodded excitedly and ran off to the elevator disappearing inside.

Once everyone had finally left did Bruce play the recording?

"You haven't lost your touch Bruce!"

**A/N: My longest chapter yet, not by much but still :) Sorry I took so long I had a major writers block an I had this chapter all planed but it just turned over on me and this came out, anyway I might update a little less just to make the chapters longer. God this week has been crazy I can't wait for the weekend! **


	38. Enforcement

He shouldn't be doing, and he knew that, but this was one of his issues about doing things he shouldn't, and right now he was doing what he wanted, not caring about consequences. This was normal for him; it had always worked out in the past so he trusted his instincts, raw knowledge of the area and the deep sense of betrayal and anger to keep him from getting caught.

Jason pulled opened he window as he dug the tip of his boots into the tiny creases in the brick wall. He quickly grabbed the open window ledge and pulled himself, flipping into the room. He was glad for his mask because everything was covered in dust. Jason licked his dry, cracked lips as he looked around the room, just like he had left it, before he had died. Bruce or Alfred hadn't changed a thing.

So many memories here, in his old room at Wayne manor. Too many to count. Jason walked over to him bed and picked up the edge of the blanket, feeling thee soft fabric between his gloved fingers.

He walked over to the desk and pulled open the drawers, everything looked shuffled as if someone had been looking for something but he couldn't remember if he had left it that way of not. It didn't matter.

Jason walked away over to the door and culled his hands around the golden knobs, he had come here to figure out who Robin was not to try and up root his past in old house memories. The only memory he cared for were the ones he needed, cared for, the ones that drove him.

He slowly turned the knob and heard a slight click, only then did he slowly open the door the smallest bit and look out into the hall threw the slit. He didn't see anyone. Jason pushed a pulled a little bit more on the door and stepped out of the way to look out once more.

Once he didn't see, nor hear anybody else he flashed into the halls and closed the door behind him with a small click. Jason looked around cautiously and started to sneak down the halls putting his feet down ever o softly knowing how good Bruce was at listening.

He opened one door only and inch to peek inside and saw Alfred cleaning the library of books Bruce had. Jason blinked once before closing it before going to the next door and smiled before walking onto the messy teen`s room.

This was it. When he lived here this had been the guest bedroom. Now it was Robin`s room. How sweet, Jason bit his tough at his cynical thoughts and locked the door; he didn't want Alfred walking in accidentally, even though the room was too messy for Alfred to have ever been in the room.

He walked over to the desk knelled down pulling the drawers out till they hung limply. He started to shuffle threw them coming across pictures of Dick and Barbara, he took one for reasons unknown and then saw more with Dick and Bruce and a young boy roughly around the age he was when he had joined. This kid was probably fourteen or fifteen at the most.

Jason turned the picture over and looked at the names, Dick, Bruce, Tim.

"Who the hell is Tim?" He growled quietly. Jason pulled out a few more papers finding a last name, Drake. Tim Drake…the rich kid that Barbara used to talk about? Then he found a newspaper clipping the title read, Death to a Drake.

_For weeks now police have been searching for the mysterious man known as captain Boomerang. Their search was too late when Jake Drake, found him on accident first. He was killed, his son Timothy was left orphaned, Bruce Wayne has offered to be the boy`s ward for the time being having experience in a loss of loved ones and…._

He didn't read any further, Jason put the things back and pushed the drawers back to their position. He was about to get up when he felt hot breath breathing threw his jacket and onto his neck. He stiffened as he heard footsteps and that person came around to his side and started to try and climb into his lap.

Jason chuckled and patted the big dog, his dog, "Ace," He smiled, "You didn't forget me did you?"

The dog started to try and lick his helmet and Jason scratched the beast`s chest knowing that was an itchy spot for his puppy. Ace rolled over his tough rolling out of the side of his mouth happily as Jason rubbed the massive creature`s belly.

"You miss me?" Jason smiled lovingly behind his mask. Jason sighed and finally got up, he had gotten what he had come for and now he had to leave. The second he got up Ace did and followed his silently, tail wagging to hi old room.

Jason looked out the window, but turned around and pulled off him mask kissing his dog on the head, "I`ll be back for you when this is over Ace."

Ace sneezed in response and Jason chuckled before shoving his mask on and climbing out the window. He had to walk through the woods to the side of the house just to get to a mud road where he left his other beloved, his bike. There was no way he could have left it anywhere near the house with all the security camera`s, he had just made it past them himself.

Jason straddled his bike and the drool from Ace off the side of his mask with the back of his glove. Even though he was happy to have seen Ace, his dog, he was still angry to the betrayal of Bruce had done to him about letting…Tim, be Robin. He would never forget what Bruce had done, after he had died how could he even want another Robin?

He didn't know, what he did know was that he would never forget.

XXXXXXXXX

Jason sat on the edge of the building his legs handing over the side as his hands worked to clean his gun and he whistled to a tune he didn't know. It had been only a day since e had gone to Wayne manor and was still sure he never wanted to go back, it brought things he had shoved so far back into his mind, into the light. He hated that.

He was multi-tasking, just below across the street was one of his clubs, so it all worked out on his end, except his lack of sleep witch was killing him…again.

Jason blinked and pocketed his gun before looking down at the club once more, he was surprised to see someone who he thought he would never see in this part of town no less his club, with crack-hors, drug dealers, no murdering scum or rapist though, a sign was even posted on the front about that.

He stood up and jumped down, he walked through the front doors after the person and before anyone could notice him and cause a scene he slipped behind the curtains and tried to listen to what Leslie was saying.

"I-I got the medical supplies you asked for." Se stuttered, she was obviously terrified. A tall muscular man smiled and shoved the drugs into his pocket, "Thanks doc." The man turned away and but Leslie frowned and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around, "What about our deal? You said you would tell the Red Hood`s men not to trash my supplies, I have to keep that for sick people."

The man grinned, "Sorry doc, but my boy will do as they want, no stopin` them."

Jason walked out and pulled out his gun shooting the man in the shoulder, the man fell back on to the able and Jason walked over to him and put his foot on his chest, "I did arrange that type of behavior from my people, next time you want to try that shit," Jason put a hand on the bullet wound and pressed on it, the man cried out, "Don't do it around me, or in my club." Jason pointed the gun to his head to let the man feel the cold metal against his seating forehead before Jason walked away and grabbed Leslie but her upper arm and pulled her outside.

He let go of her the second they were outside, "You shouldn't be here." He growled, Jason hadn't realized how much his anger was only here because he was scared for her, what might happen to someone like her with people like them.

"I-It`s none of your business what I do, you're a criminal, a crime lord." She growled. Jason huffed, "Yeah and I know how this works, you have no idea, you're a under paid doctor for the poor!"

"How would you know, are you spying on me? How do I know you weren't lying when you said you never let them do those things?" She snapped.

Jason narrowed his eyes, "Listen, stay out of my territory and we`ll get along just fine." Jason left the parking lot and grappled up back to the spot he was originally at and looked down at Leslie as she left quickly.

It wasn't but only five minutes before a car pulled up and went into the club.

XXXX

"So," The man smiled lighting the rag at the top of the bottle, "at the expense of your very wide but, were sending your boss a message." The man lifted the bottle and Jason didn't even need to aim to hit the bottle in a bull's eye. He jumped down and landed on the car. "Okay, what`s the message?" He asked as the man crumbled down on to the floor, the other man gasped up at him and ran.

Before he could go after him three armed men and one girl jumped from the building on the other side of the court, the girl stood at full height, "A simple one actually, wants to guess what it might be?"

They started to run at him and he smiled, "I have a good idea."

He put up his guns and shot at the girl and the others, they diverted the bullets with their swords and the girl jumped at him, and he continued to shot. Jason jumped back as she crashed down in front of him, her swords cutting through the car`s roof. He jumped to the side shooting another round as he landed on the hood of the car and then jumped away twisting in the air still shooting at her.

He landed on the ground and swerved away from and large man as he swiped at him, he shot at the girl as she swiped her sword and he jumped over her and gasped as he quickly slid under the staff the man tried the hit him with.

He flipped over on his hands and knees and shot at the man as the guy ran at him, the man diverted a bullet at him but Jason jumped back to his feet and flipped back to his feet. The man jumped at him and Jason rolled under a swipe and got up and brought his foot quickly to the guys face. The guy staggered to the side and the girl jumped at him, He ducked and was only able to take one shot at her before he jumped up to avoid the man`s stick.

Jason landed on his back then pushed off and touched the ground; he side jumped the girls swiped and leapt back at least twice to avoid the guy's attacks. He flipped over and bounced off his hands upwards grabbing onto a fire escape and shot out at the two, "Do you hired guns even know who I am?" He spat.

The man jumped to the side dodging a bullet, "You are a crook!"

The girl ran beside the man looking up at him to help him divert the bullets as the third man came up and shot a large blue energy beam toward him. Jason gasped and jumped away, he was still caught by the blast and hit the floor his guns flying from his hands as he hit. He bounced across the ground and one of the men grabbed his leg and threw him into one of the columns.

Jason gasped as his back connected with the concert and he hit the floor again, damn, he couldn't catch a break!

"Ow," He grunted picking himself up and sitting on his knees, "So you guys have all this power and all you do with it is kill for money!"

The largest man reached for him, "From what I here we have that in common." He grabbed Jason`s helmet and lifted him up.

"You heard wrong!" Jason pulled out a few micro bombs and threw them at the man`s chest. The guy was blasted away and Jason landed on his feet only to be pushed to the side by the man`s staff.

The girl jumped at him and Jason pulled out his knife and blocked her strikes with the blade. He kicked her away and turned to meet the next guy who was running at him. Jason ducked the first swipe over his head and then kicked the man in the abdomen. The man his the knife from his hand and Jason grabbed his face and pushed him away, kicked his side, sent a series of jabs at the man`s head and pulled back only to have the guy uppercut him in the jaw and made him stager back and fall over and land on his chest.

The four men gathered around him in a circle, "I thought you`d put up more of a fight," The man growled placing the staff under his chin and lifting Jason`s head so he was looking at him.

Jason let out a throaty chuckle, "Oh the fight hasn't started yet, I`m just staling."

The man didn't seem to care as he lifted his staff, Jason smiled as two batarangs pierced the man`s upper arm making him drop the staff and double over. Batman landed with a loud thud behind him and Jason struggled to his feet going back to back with Bruce, "What the hell took you so long?"

"Shut up and fight." Batman growled in annoyance. Jason moved his arms back as the girl tried to swipe at him and he punched her in the side, they switched partners and he took the big guy punching him in the face and kicking out one fat leg. He jumped up and spun around kicking the man in the face twice.

The smallest guy jumped at him and Jason jumped back and kneed the man in the gut and bended back to avoid a bow to the head, he brought up a fist to the guy`s face catching him around his one eye before bringing his foot up and kicking him in the crouch and running over to Batman`s opponent and crossed his arms over his head, blocking the blow. Jason pulled back and shoved a fit under the man`s jaw quickly before upper cutting him with his foot and twisting around and swiping the fat man under the leg again for Batman and spun back around ducking another blow from the girl, as she passed Jason jabbed her in the side and quickly grabbed her into the side, she rounded back and Jason kneed her in the gut, as she staggered away Jason punched her in the face.

She fell down and then spun around yelling as she brought the sword to his arm, he felt the cold material cut his skin and gasped before she leapt at him again, Jason turned and jumped up the column and spun back around bringing his foot over her head she bent over dodging his attack and tried to cut him again. Jason growled and grab her arm pulling it behind he back and jabbing her in the upper shoulder before spinning her around and head butting her.

Jason took a deep breath breathing in the adrenaline. He turned around and watched Batman finishing off the last of him victim`s. He smiled and walked over to the man`s unconscious body, "I gotta say, I missed watching you work." He chuckled looking at Batman who only narrowed his eyes.

Jason saw the one eyed man jump behind them and fire, "Look out!" He yelled pushing Bruce out of the way and taking the blast in the chest. He flew back crashing onto the ground.

Jason coughed forcing the black splotches in his eyes to leave and let him get up. He forced himself up and blinked seeing the man walked up to him and kick him under the chin making him fall back and hit the floor again.

The one eyed man jumped on him pining down his feet and arms, Jason smiled behind the mask, "Awful close, you're afraid you`ll miss?"

"Black Mask just wants a body; we don't need your head!" He snapped back.

"Let him go."

Jason and the man snapped their heads to Batman who held the Taser in his hands. "And step away." Bruce growled.

"A Taser?" The man almost laughed. He jumped up twisting around Jason, "AO me and you electrocute both of us!"

Jason smiled darkly behind his Red hood, "Maybe that's what he has in mind." Jason whispered, he slipped his own Taser out of his sleeve and shoved it into the man`s eye. Jason jumped away watching with cold callus eyes as the man screamed grabbing his head.

"NO!" Batman yelled to late as the man`s brains splattered against the wall.

Jason turned around to glare at Bruce, "Just be happy I killed one of them, their all assassins!"

Batman narrowed his eyes, "And what are you?"

"I`m cleaning up Gotham, more than you ever did," Jason started to walk away when he heard Bruce take a step towards him, "Let me help you, tell me what happened."

Jason looked over his shoulder, "It`s too late for that." Jason rolled a gas can over the ground and with that disappeared.


	39. I cant kill you

He walked home, carelessly. On the roof tops of course but with a slow pack. Bruce had offered to help him, why? Did he feel guilty, was it his duty as a father, or was it that hero instinct that Bruce would us time to time? Either way, it was too late now, a few years too late. Then his thoughts drifted to Leslie, getting into giving out drugs just so she could keep some for actual sick people. He couldn't believe how great it felt to see her again, even if **she** didn't know.

Jason took a deep breath and then froze, something was wrong. It was to quite. Everything was silent and if possible, colder, that only happened if Batman came around, he should know. Jason`s cold blue eyes darted from left to right trying to search the shadows for anything.

Like always, it found him. Feet collided with his back throwing him forward a few feet and he dove into the roll gaining control and landing on his feet. He growled at the sight before him, Batgirl. Why her? Why now of all times?

"Red Hood, you're under arrest for murder, and the cooperation of drugs and gun dispersal." Barbara said her eyes cold behind the cowl. Jason narrowed his eyes and stood at full height, "Can't you bat freaks ever leave me be!"

"That's not an option." Barbara growled, with that she ran forward and dropped down sliding under, and past him, Jason lifted his leg to the side catching her in the side as she got up. He pulled his fist around and punched her in the face, Barbara growled and brought her knee up to his abdomen, he grabbed he thigh and spun her around once throwing her off and letting her land on the floor.

"You done?" He snapped, he didn't want to fight her but if she was fighting him then he wouldn't back down nor be defeated.

"I`m only getting started." She spat, Barbara pushed off the ground and leapt at him, he sidestepped and grabbed her arm as she flew past; Batgirl seemed ready for it and pulled her legs around to hit him in the stomach. Jason staggered back and then brought up his hands in an X to block her punch; he sent a quick jab to her side as he blocked another punch before bringing his foot to her side and shoving her back.

Barbara was one to give up either and she ran back at him and sent a punch over his shoulder, Jason grabbed her upper up and when she jabbed him in the side he put his hand on her waist and flipped them both over.

He should have paid closer attention because they went over the edge, there was not time to pull out his grapple gun or think of something clever. The building as only two stories high, nothing, but it still hut went he hit the ground or in this case Batgirl.

Jason growled and he pushed himself to his feet and saw Batgirl had been knocked out by the fall or by him landing on her he didn't know but what he did know was he couldn't leave her here like this. He knelt down and picked Barbara up; from what he remembered her apartment wasn't far off. If anything she was on her way home when she saw him, it was likely.

He was surprised to see her grab the outside of his jacket tightly and mutter, "Nightwing."

Jason rolled his eyes in somewhat annoyance and amusement mix as he pulled her hand away from his coat and threw her over his shoulder holding her there with one arm and he grappled the gap between the two buildings.

From there it was just a straight shot to her apartment. Jason landed with a silent thud on her balcony and he looked inside and saw a few pictures noting they were of Dick and her or Tim and Bruce. He set Barbara down for only a second to unlock to sliding down and picked her back up and gently laying her down on her purple colored couch.

Jason narrowed his eyes and walked out of the apartment, not looking back, he should have never come here. It was a mistake, these people. They weren't his family, they were, but now, they were unimportant people in his life, and he wanted them out. Maybe that would get rid of the memories. All of them.

It wasn't long before he was crawling into his apartment. Jason pulled off his hood and threw it to the side and pulled off his jacket and shirt and went to go grab the bandages when he froze and saw someone walk out of the kitchen swishing a bottle of whiskey in on hand, "I think we got off on the wrong foot Jason, how about we start over?" Jason quickly pulled out the last gun he had behind his back and pointed it at Roy.

"If you know who I am then you must be stupider than I thought to come for a house call." He spat. Roy blinked, "Yeah but I figured I wasn't going to find you running around Starcity again so I came here, I followed you around a bit found out this crapy hell hole, and I saw that little cat and mouse thing with the Bats and I had to snoop, it wasn't as easy to find a dead guy but I managed."

"Congratulations now get out!" Jason spat shooting the whisky bottle in Roy`s hand, the glass exploded onto the floor and Roy frowned, "Like it or not we have a lot in common Jason-,"

"We have nothing in common," He spat back, "I have a mentally abusive father, while you go to birthday parties and get drunk with yours, I died while you sat in a block of ice, no one, not even Batman cared that I was gone while Green arrow searched months for you, I had to count on some who I thought was my enemy while you were found by your clone, now tell me how we are alike."

Roy stopped leaning on the wall and narrowed his eyes, "We were both left for dead when our mentors found someone better. Are lives are both screwed beyond repair and we blame everyone for what happened to us," Roy walked over to him stopping when the hard metal of the gun brushed his chest, "is that enough or do I need more examples?"

Jason`s thoughts bombarded him again, trust him, don't trust him, kill the retard, let him stay, there were just to many options in his head. He could barely even make out the rest of the thoughts that came with the decisions.

Jason narrowed his eyes and didn't lower the gun, "What do you want, what are you asking?"

Roy blinked as if her hadn't thought that far ahead, "There`s a team, Young Justice you used to be a part of it-,"

"I`m not going back to those boy scouts." Jason growled, Roy frowned a dark crease coming between his brows, "I`m not asking you to, Listen! You just got back and I think I know more about what's been going on in the past few years. You need help, and I might need your help to."

Jason put the gun down slowly, "You're talking about a team?"

"A partnership, more like it, joint leadership, we do what we want when we want, no strings attached." Roy promised. Jason walked away and pocketed his gun, "I`ll think about it, your name is still Roy Harper right?"

"Why would it change?" Roy asked.

"There`s two of you named Roy Harper? That's…confusing." Jason informed walking into the kitchen and pulling out the bandages and wrapping the cut on his arm.

"Tell me about it, so," Roy said leaning against the wall, "How did you come back? Was it all a hoax or were you actually dead?"

"Okay one, yes I died, and two," Jason walked over to him and pushed him away, "This is my spot."

XXXX

"He knows!" Barbara snapped walking into the cave; the others were already there talking softy when they turned to look at her.

"Who knows what?" Tim asked crossing his arms over his chest. Barbara clenched her hands in deep frustration. "Him! Red Hood, he knows who I am!"

"How?" Dick asked in slight surprise taking a step towards her. She stopped beside them all hate burning in her eyes, "I was heading home when I ran into him, literally and I got knocked out, next thing I know I`m in my apartment, he brought me there, I know he did."

"I think it`s time to see who this guy is, we know almost nothing about him and he already knows Barbara`s secret." Dick growled looking at Bruce who was standing in front of the computer nodding slowly in thought.

"That's not all." Barbara said biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked frowning. Barbara pulled out a picture of her and Dick, "This is yours Tim," she handed it to him and Tim blinked turning it over, "I was looking through this, Wait," he gasped, "That would mean he was in my room! He knows everything!"

Ace barked happily but no one paid attention to the large black dog. Dick raised and eyebrow at Batman, "Bruce? Are you okay? You haven't said a word since we got back from the team."

Bruce sighed and turned around picking up a sword and throwing it to Dick who caught it carefully, "Blood," Dick blinked, "Who's?"

"Guess." Bruce said. Everyone gapped, "What are we waiting for lets analyze it!" Barbara spat.

Bruce cleared his throat, "I already have an idea who he is."

"Who?" all three of Bruce`s family asked in unison. Bruce took another big sigh before he turned around and changed to screen back to a picture of The Red Hood and Jason Todd as Robin. IT was still loading.

"Bruce, your insane!" Barbara snapped her angry drifting towards her mentor now. Dick narrowed his eyes coldly, "Jason` gone, and he`s not coming back, there's no reason to torture us."

"I thought he was…" Tim blinked frowning, Alfred put a hand on Tim`s shoulder shaking his head as if saying not to continue that sentence.

Bruce growled sharply, "It`s just a guess, it`s better than nothing, leave if you don't like it." Bruce snapped. Before anyone could move the computer beep and read analyze complete.

Match.

Dick and Barbara gasped while Tim looked shocked while Alfred and Bruce shared look.

"It can't be." Dick said shaking his head, "It`s not true!"

XXXXX

It was late by the time they tested the blood at least two more time and they still couldn't believe it. The family headed down to Jason`s grave and they dug until they saw the casket, the hood of it was chipped and ripped away, if you looked hard enough then you could still see the dried blood in the chips of wood.

"W-We have to find him." Barbara said wiping her watery eyes. They all looked to Bruce who shook his head, "If he hasn't come out about his identity by now then it`s obvious he doesn't want us to look for him, he`ll show his face again right now, I want to talk to the man reasonable for this."

"You do that," Dick snapped, "I`m going to go find my brother."

Tim blinked as Dick raced back to his bike and took off, he looked over his shoulder and nodded to Bruce running to his own bike and taking off. He was as obligated to find Jason Todd just as much as Dick was, did that make Jason his brother too? Even if he knew nothing about him, and tried to hurt them, did it still make Jason family?

Barbara dropped Alfred off at the Manor before heading out with Dick and Tim while Bruce headed for Ra`s al Ghul.

XXXXXX

"All you have is bread, what is it with you and bread?" Roy asked from the kitchen and Jason sat in the living room working on the rocket launched Roy had brought over just for Black mask. "It`s still food, and it`s not stale, just eat it."

"You don't have anything to drink either," Roy said flopping down beside Jason; he looked up from his work and blinked cold blue eyes, "don't you have someone else to bother? If you're so upset about it got get some food, I don't have time for this."

Roy shrugged, "You're going to kill him aren't you."

Jason nodded, "No, I`m not going to kill him, not yet…maybe."

"What type of answer is that?" Roy frowned, "I`d think with all the shit you have going on taking Black mask would be at least second, why not?"

"It doesn't matter, hand me that wrench," Jason said holding out his hand, Roy handed it to him, "I know it doesn't matter, but I want to know, humor me." Roy growled.

"I don't have to tell you anything, this is my life were talking about and I don't need someone just as screwed up to jump in and start rearranging things." Jason spat throwing the wrench over his shoulder.

"What are you planning?" Roy growled.

"Look," Jason said looking up from his work a small line forming between his brows, "I`m getting Joker, killing him, just like he did me and then it`ll be over, it`ll all be over." Jason`s face hardened if possible and Roy got up glaring, "You dint plan to make it out alive…do you."

Jason picked up the rocket launched and got to his feet, "No, I don't, that's why I`m not joining this retarded team your thinking of, I don't want to make it out Roy, what do I have left, when this is over the only thing I`ll have is the breath taking reality that I did what batman could never do, I killed the joker, and then ill end it because what do I have left?"

Roy growled and looked away, "Your wasting good talent."

"I`m glad you think so, no let's get on with this, are you coming or not?" Jason asked putting on his hood as he got ready to climb out the window.

"Yeah, I`m coming but I`m gone before you shoot I have a reputation, I`m headed back to my city." Roy said. Red hood nodded to Roy, "Good, you're not as dumb as I thought."

"Speak for yourself." Roy growled pushing him out the window and following Jason.

XXX

Like Roy said he was gone by the time he made it across the street from black mask. He had to admit to himself if no one else it was nice to talk with someone, even is that someone was just as grumpy, thick headed, irresponsible, and angry as him. Any longer and he might have lost his voice or gone crazy from his thoughts…well more crazy anyway. Jason put up the rocket launcher and sighed. Black mask was talking to his receptionist, yelling actually about what? He didn't know, nor did he care. Just as he was about to turn on the aim point. Someone crashed into him pining Jason down.

"No! You can`t do this, you're not a murderer!"

Robin?

"What do you know about me? You're just a sidekick." Jason snapped, he twisted quickly pinning Robin down under him, Tim frowned, "I`ve been told enough about you to know you're not evil, your still apart of this family and even if you don't know me, me and Dick are still your brothers."

Jason pulled back his fist, "No you're not." He brought his fist down on Tim`s face and then Tim snaked his leg free kneeing Jason in the stomach. Jason forced past the pain and stayed on top pulling Robin forward and then slamming his head back onto the ground.

"You say you know enough about me, if that's true, do you know what the Joker did, after that did your stomach turn did you want to quit? OR did you foolishly think nothing would happen to you?" Jason spat pulling out his knife and holding it to Tim`s neck. Tim hissed with pain as a tiny trickle of blood fell from the knife, "No, I felt as upset as Dick had been when he told me; I wish I could have known you back then, like I know Dick."

"No you don't, you're too young to realize this Timmy boy but they will turn their back on you, they`ll forget everything about you and move on with their lives as if you were never there, if anything, you`ll be lucky enough not to lie threw that," Jason spat harshly.

"Batman would never-"

"Never replace a Robin? Just wait, he`ll do it all, he`ll break you, train you up to perfection and then when you need him most he`ll turn his back and find someone better." Jason snapped. Tim flung his arms out pushing him back. Tim pulled his leg to his chest and kicked out making Jason stager backwards.

Tim jumped up and threw his cape in Jason's face. Jason slashed threw the fabric and Tim duck before the blade could hit his back. A foot hit Jason`s hood but he was smarter than that, Jason shot his own foot out snaking it around Tim`s leg and pulling the knee out so Tim was kneeling in front of him, Jason punched him in the face with one fist then the other before upper cutting the boy, and kicking him in the chest.

Tim hit the ground on his back and Jason put a foot to Robin`s chest crushing his lungs with the pressure. He lifted his foot and walked over to the rocket launcher as Tim struggled to gain his breath in uncontrolled gasp like a drowning victim.

Jason didn't waste time aiming; he did savor the moment when Black mask looked up, following the little red dot to him. Jason waved in greeting and blinked as the man ran from the room, "Wow, he sure can move when he really wants to."

He adjusted it on his shoulder and shot, the second the missile left the gun Jason was back on the floor Tim punching him in the sides and grabbing his helmet and smashing it onto the concrete. Jason punched Tim in the nose, blood splattered on his already red helmet and Jason took the moment's pause to pushed Tim off of him and repeat the two punches to the head and ended with a kick to the boy`s side.

Tim grabbed Jason`s leg and kicked him in the lower jaw before sending a kick to Jason`s chest. Jason almost fell back but caught himself. He was to late when Tim sent a batarang at him cutting Jason across the chest.

Jason's hand flew to his chest and he looked up to the boy, who was breathing hard, "Got a second wind?"

"You have no idea." Tim ran at him and brought his fist around but Jason caught it, the boy kneed in and at the same time Jason head butted him. Tim pulled out another batarang and Jason grabbed his wrist and twisted it making him drop it and he headed butted Tim and brought his fist to the boy`s ears. Jason quickly smiled and snapped Tim`s belt away from him and threw it to the side.

Tim flipped over kicking Jason in the face with both feet before they stood apart. Tim ran at him and threw a punch at Jason`s face witch he caught.

Beep.

They looked to the side to see the batarang blinking green, they didn't have time to jump away before it blew and they were sent over the edge. Jason landed with a thump on the building next door coughing for air.

He pushed himself to his feet and black dots danced in his sight as he looked around for Robin.

Finally he found him, the boy was holding on with one hand to a gargoyle's tooth and fast slipping, "Jason!" He gasped. His hand slipped and in a flash their hands locked and Jason was pulling him up.

He and Tim sat breathing hard on the edge of the building; Tim looked at him, "Why?"

Jason could only stare and say, "Because, you're not to one I`m after, I won't kill you." Jason shook up and began to back away, "But don't think I`ll save you again."

Then Jason was gone and Tim was left on the roof, holding part of his cape to his bleeding nose.


	40. End Game

Jason shoved the guns behind him and stuffed his jacket with ninja stars and other things to prepare. This was it; this was the night, when shit hit the fan, when everything came out. He knew Joker was out, it was all over the news; it was everywhere, the streets seemed so cautious as if the manic was walking down the street at that very moment.

He pulled out a small eye mask; it looked just like the one from when he was younger, when he was Robin. He put it on and then swallowed the lump in this throat, before putting on his helmet and walking over to the other side of the room planting the bomb.

"Jason?" Said a familiar voice as the window opened. Jason stood up and Roy looked down at the bomb and the detonator in he shoved into his pants pocket. Roy looked back up at him, but Jason cut him off before he could say anything, "I thought you were going back to Starcity."

He walked over to the duffle bag and made sure everything was there, the rope, the duct tape, the crowbar. The nightmare would never end.

"I had to come back real quick," Roy said, taking one step towards him, "Jason, you don't need to do this alone, if you want I could come with you and make sure it didn't end like how you pla-,"

"No," Jason growled standing up and facing Roy, "This is between me, Batman and that maniac, I can bring anyone else into it, and it ends…tonight."

Roy frowned, "Are you sure?"

Jason nodded, "Positive, I have to be alone on this, like always."

Roy took a deep breath, "I`m sorry you feel that way, I wish things could have been different." The clasped hands in a low hand shake and then Roy backed away and Jason blinked, "Same here."

"Gotham police set all routes to the Gotham bridge, the Joker has just been sighted holding an armored truck hostage, we don't know how many are inside but we do know , despite the chaos that Crime lord Black mask in inside that truck being held hostage, proceed with caution."

Jason and Roy shared a look, "I have to go." Jason said, Roy nodded, "Bye Jason."

XXXXX

"You're not going without me!" Tim snapped at Bruce pushing Alfred away as the butler tried to switch the younger boy`s bandages.

"I`m sorry Tim, you're in no condition to handle this mission." Bruce said pulling his cowl down.

"Mission my ass!" Tim snapped, "This is personal!"

"Yes it is, witch only makes it more dangerous, look at your-self then tell me you're ready to fight again." Bruce growled. It was true. He and Alfred had freaked when Dick and Barbara had brought Tim back a mess.

The wounds were healing nicely but Tim still had a fractured nose, a black eye, a swollen lip not to mention multiple bruises along the boy`s shoulders and side and a small yellow on forming on his forehead from one to many head butts.

"What about Dick and Babs?" Tim asked frustrated letting Alfred patch the small slit on his throat back up.

"I ordered them back to the Team, they have more responsibilities, and I have to take care of this on my own." Bruce said.

Tim narrowed his eyes, "You mean they don't know you're going after Jason today."

"No, they don't know," Bruce sighted when he saw the anger and sadness in Tim`s blue eyes and he walked over to the boy who sat on the examination table, he put a hand on his shoulder, "Tim don't worry, I`ll bring him back."

Tim blinked back watery eyes but held a hard stare, "I`ll be waiting."

"Good boy," Bruce smiled, he hesitated before kissing Tim on the head, "Please keep to that, don't follow me, I can't lose you to."

Tim hugged him resting his head on Bruce`s chest and Bruce wrapped his arms around his son, "I promise I won't leave." Tears leaked from Tim`s eyes freely at the thought at what could happen to Bruce, Jason wasn't mad at him but what about Bruce?

Bruce walked away and Alfred hurried up beside him, "Sir, Young Jason won't come back willingly. You know this."

"I do, but I have to fix this Alfred, it`s my fault, I can't just leave him not again." Bruce said jumping into the plane and taking off.

XXXXXX

Jason looked down at the lunatic. Joker, here in the flesh. He was surprised he was able to stand still and not go down and kill him right now. He watched with cold eyes as Joker sang and poured the gasoline into the truck.

Joker pulled out a lighter and joker huffed a small laugh, no bombs? Pity, no matter he had one at home.

"Who`s that?!" Yelled an officer below, "Get a light on him!"

"Up there!" Gordon yelled in to the speaker pointing up at him. Jason walked closer to the edge and looked down at the Joker who smiled up at him as if they were old friends.

"Hey! Look at you!" Joker announced smiling even wider as he spoke, Jason narrowed his eyes, and he wanted to hear every word after all they would be his last. "Mister Hood! Or do you prefer Red?" Joker pointed up at him blinking, "You know I used to wear and outfit quite like that mine was more flashy maddened then motorcycle fetish, you kids today!"

Joker lifted the lighter close to his face and tried to light it, "I`m sorry could you hold on I was just in the middle of setting fire to your gang."

Jason smiled behind the mask, "Go ahead, you think I care if that scum dies?"

Joker shrugged but kept his eyes on the lighter that wouldn't light, "I don't know," The man looked back up to him still flicking the lighter, "I just wanted to get your attention."

Jason smiled darkly behind the mask, "You`ve always had my attention, but what I really wanted was an audience," Joker just continued to look from him and the lighter as the helicopter roared overhead flashing a light on him.

"I`m sorry," Joker grinned dangerously, "That seems to imply you ordered this little clam bake."

Jason narrowed his eyes, "I did, sure I had lots of plans but the end game was getting Black mask so desperate that he`d cut a deal, and he was the only one with connection to get into Arkham and get you out."

Joker gave a large half smile, "So I`ve been bamboozled, Oh my." Joker dropped his hands at the realization letting it all sink in.

Jason chuckled quietly, "I wouldn't under sell it, it took a lot of effort to bring about our reunion." As if in reply, his arm stung where the girl from the fearsome hand of four had cut him.

Joker sent another questioning half smiled at him, "Reunion, have we met before?" Joker put finger to his mouth in thought. His large eyes staring questioningly at Jason.

Jason clenched his teeth and his hands balled into tight fist at his sides, "Yes. We have." If only he knew.

"Well!" Joker smiled brightly opening his arms. "Here`s to warm memories!" Joker lit the lighter.

Jason narrowed his, memories, those were his real problem. The dreams everything.

_"Lesson`s need to be taught bird boy, especially how to play nicely." Joker picked up and crow bar and smiled a demonic smile._

_"Let me tell you this from the start," He said walking closer, "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it does me." He laughed._

_"Do your worst." Jason spat. Joker laughed hysterically and brought the bar on him_

Jason shook his head back to real life trying to come to grips with his own mind as he saw Joker drop the lighter and the insides of the truck light up. Joker smiled and spread his hand as if asking for a applause. Jason`s eyes snapped to the sky`s as the Batplane roared overhead pouring foam on the fire and Joker, extinguishing it completely.

The plane came back around and Batman let out a line catching Joker, and hoisting him into the air. Jason ran along the bridge top and jumped for the rope cutting it. He and Joker fell into the dirty water with a large splash and the plane flew past.

Jason grabbed onto Joker as the lunatic tried swim away and began to swim to the sore. He pulled Joker up and held his gloved hand over his mouth as he interrupted the radio transmission.

"You want him," Jason growled, "Met me in crime ally."

XXXXX

Jason threw Joker, who was tied and duct taped into the dingy apartment. He walked in and slammed the door behind him. Joker coughed wildly but it ended up turning into a laugh that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

Joker smiled sitting up, "Okay, so what's the plan? Slumber party? Charades? a little true or dare!" Joker grinned out of breath from when Jason hauled him up here. "Yes, I`ll start with Dare!"

Jason leaned down and pulled out the wrench glaring up at Joker to shut up, but the man didn't, "Or maybe I'll just go with truth." Jason got up and walked over to Joker. And suddenly the memories came flooding back as he brought to crow bar onto Joker.

_"You can take a hit bird boy, I`ll give you that." Joker chuckled hitting him in the side of the face._

_"Oh, hang on that looked like it hurt a look more!" Joker walked over to his side as Jason struggled to breath, "So, let's try and clear this up okay pumpkin. What hurts more, A," gasp gasped at the metal tore into his leg. "or B." _

_"I suppose I`m going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps." Joker mulled this over, "Na! I`m just going to keep beating you with this crow bar."_

"Tell me, "Jason growled, "How does that feel?"

Joker coughed and chuckled lightly, "eh you know, it only hurts when I laugh," Joker looked at him wide eyed, "But hey I gotta know, who are you, you said you knew one another, and you do seem really familiar, we double at the prom? Or blow up a school bus together?"

Jason narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, "No, I`m just something you helped create."

Joker smiled questioningly, "That`s pretty cryptic, but interesting! Tell me more."

Jason sneered under his hood, "Sure," He leaned over and grabbed the front of Joker`s shirt and pulled him closer, "Listen up."

XXXXXXXX

Jason leapt down landing in the alley way entrance, Batman spun around his jaw clenched tightly. Jason smiled, "So glad you could make it."

"This ends tonight. All of it." Bruce growled, Jason took a deep breath, "Nobody knows that better than me."

He took a small step back and pulled out the ninja stars sending them at Batman and running behind them. Bruce jumped over the sharp projectiles and landed behind the dumpster placing two lifts. The giant metal dumpster shot out at him and Jason easily jumped over it, but was to late when batman threw a grapple around his ankles and pulled.

Jason hit the floor but he wasn't going to get beaten that easily. He sat up and laughed pulling out his knife and Taser, "Ah you and your gadgets." He cut the wire and then connected the cord to the Taser, shocking Bruce before he shot up and ran at his old mentor, "You're not the only one with toys."

Bruce threw a few bomb pellets and Jason stopped in his tracks, "Crap." The blew and sent him into the side of the building, he dug his knife into the material and then jumped off landing on the fire escape on the opposite side.

He started to climb to the top, rain poured down on him and Batman with each step to the top they took, funny, another cat and mouse game, lucky him. Jason jumped up onto the roof and landed with a small thud he continued to run when Bruce leapt at him from behind, They rolled and Jason shoved the knife into Batman`s cape. Bruce was stuck while he rolled back to his feet and punched him twice before Bats pulled out a batarang and cut his cape free.

Bruce dodged his next punch and clipped him in the side of the face before Jason staggered back getting two more punches to the face. Bruce tried to knock out his knees but Jason leapt away grabbing him knife in a roll and making it back to his feet sliding on the slick roof then charging back at Batman.

Their knifes collided and Jason flipped over Bruce`s back blocking him, and landing beside him, he pushed Bruce`s Batarang back only for a second before he cut the belt around Batman`s waist.

Jason pulled back dodging a swipe from Bruce and he brought his knife up making a slit on the side of Bruce`s neck. Jason took a step back and threw the knife to his other hand before Bruce charged at him and sent both of them flying onto the church next door.

The two broke apart and Jason landed on his front, he tried to pick himself up when he saw Bruce coming up behind him. He spun around and got his target, Jason pulled on Bruce`s mask and flipped away quickly grabbing his knife and laughed cynically at Bruce.

They stood at least a few feet apart, the rain poured even harder onto them as they stared. ,"Look at you," Jason smiled darkly throwing Bruce his mask back, Bruce caught it in one hand but never lost eye contact. Jason flipped the knife in his hand and pulled his hands behind his head, "I guess we should keep it even."

He pull off his mask and the hood dropped at his feet. "Jason." Bruce sighed.

"Yes." He smiled feeling the cold rain roll down his hair and face.

"I don't want to fight you," Bruce said, frowning at him. Jason sneered, "All evidence to the contrary."

"Please I can help you, I know what happened," Bruce pleaded to him, Jason chuckle, "Oh you got to talking with Ra`s Hu? Does it make it easier to think that my little dip in his fountain of youth turned me rabid, or is this just the real me?"

Bruce`s jaw clenched and he knew that's exactly what Bruce had thought, fool. Jason kicked the red hood over to him and Bruce stopped it with his foot, when Bruce looked back up Jason held a small detonator in his hand and smiled pressing it.

Bruce jumped away as the helmet blew, one of the statues started to fall as Jason ran at Bruce who had gotten his mask on. Batman kick out keeping him at a distance before he jumped up and threw a jab at Jason`s side witch he dodged and punched Batman in the face, Bruce sent a jab at his upper side catching him off guard.

Behind them the statue hit the roof and the pressure sent them forwards, Jason kicked Bruce and leapt behind him holding the knife to his old mentor`s throat. "What bothers you more? That your greatest failure has returned from the grave or that I`ve become a better Batman than you?"

Bruce grabbed his arms and threw Jason over his shoulders, he twisted in the air landing on his feet and meeting Bruce head on.

"Your ruling through intimidation and murder, your just another criminal!" Bruce insisted.

"I`m what this city needs!" Jason spat back. Bruce finally managed the shove the knife into the roof and Jason pulled away grapping out his grapple gun`s wire and clipping it around Bruce before letting Batman be forced to the top and hit his back against the ledge.

Jason climbed to the top to meet Bruce who had gotten free and pinned him to the ground, Bruce tried to push back against him but Jason just laughed. Jason held Bruce`s hands down sending a series of punches at Bruce`s face, Bruce caught the next one an again tried to push him back. He managed to get one hand free and hit Jason between the eyes making him lose his grip and Bruce was able to force him into the wall and pin him there.

Batman reached into his own glove, "Hidden goodies all over Hu? Were just a couple of walking armories!"

"Maybe so but let's see how you do without your toys." Bruce dropped the tiny light onto his jacket and Jason cursed and struggled as the front of his jacket started to catch fire, Jason punched Bruce away and the man fell over edge only hanging on barley as Jason quickly discarded the flaming piece cloth.

Jason bent down and grabbed the old grapple wire and threw it across from them latching onto a ledge. Jason swung over, gaping when Bruce grabbed his leg. They hit a wall and before Bruce could regain his balance he took of around the corner and pushed off the wall.

Jason curled up as he crashed through the window and landed into his apartment bathroom. Jason turned around in time to see Bruce crash in and kick him into the tub breaking the side of it.

"Enough, It`s over!" Batman snapped. Jason growled and leapt at Bruce, but he should have known Bruce would have the upper hand in tight spaces. He grabbed Jason`s arm and crashed him into the wall, he bounced back into a hard punch in the gut before having his face shoved into the other wall.

Jason grabbed one of the tiles and swiped it at Bruce who leaned back quickly to dodge it. Jason stabbed him gain and Bruce caught it in his hands and pulled the tile away punching Jason who fell onto his back, he pushed back up and brought his fist at Bruce who side stepped him making Jason hit the wall.

Bruce punched Jason in the side before he was put in a head lock and shoved into the sink and hit the side of the toilet as he fell down. Jason got back up just in time to block Bruce`s head smash. He didn't, however catch the punch Bruce sent to his abdomen and then pulled his head onto his knee.

Jason took a steep back but Bruce grabbed his shirt pulled him into a head butt and pushed him against the wall, "You said you want to be better than me, well you won't, Not like this!" He sent Jason threw the wall and Bruce watched in dismay as he saw his son tumble into the wall and hit the floor again.

Bruce walked over to Jason, "I know I failed you, but I tried to save you Jason. I-I`m trying to save you now."

Jason sat up and pulled out his gun that rested behind him and pointed it at Bruce, "Is that what you think this is about? That you let me die?" Jason stood up at full height and took a few steps back till he was standing next to the closet door, "I don't know what clouded your judgment more, your guilt or your antiquated sense of reality." Bruce narrowed and Jason swallowed the lump in his throat, "Bruce, I forgive you for not saving me, but why, why on God`s earth," He kicked the closet door open to show the Joker, "Is he still alive!"

Joker started to laugh his creepy homicidal laugh and used the chair to hop beside Jason. "You gotta give the boy points; he came back from the dead to make this shindig happen!" Joker looked up at Jason a deranged look in his eyes, "So, who's got a camera? Oh, Oh, Get one of me and the kid first, then you and me, and the three of us, then one with the crowbar-,"

Jason brought his foot cruelly over the Joker`s head and the maniac slid on the floor. He walked over to him and kneeled down, "You be as quiet as possible or I`ll put one in your lap first."

Joker pursed his lips, "Party pooper no cake for you." Jason stood up and glared at Bruce, "ignoring what he`s done in the past blindly, stupidly disregarding the entire grave yards he`s fill, the thousands who have suffered!" Jason narrowed his eyes, "You know I thought I would be the last one you let him hurt, if he had beat you to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, I would have done nothing but search the planet for this evil, pathetic, death wore-shipping garbage, and send him off to hell!"

"You don't understand, I don't think you ever understood." Bruce said calmly. He pointed the gun at Bruce, "What your moral code just won't allow, it`s too hard to cross that line?"

"No," Batman snapped, "God almighty, no, I`d be too damned easy, all I ever think about is subduing him to all the hordes torcher he`s dealt out to others and then, end him."

Joker smiled down at Jason's feet, looking up at Batman, "Aw, so you do think about me."

"But if I do that, if I allow myself to go down into that place, I`ll never come back." Bruce said frowning deeply.

"Why? I`m not talking about killing scarecrow or penguin or Dent, just him, just him, and doing it because," Jason looked up at Bruce, "Because he took me away from you."

Batman blinked slowly, "I can't. I`m sorry."

Joker looked back between the two grinning, "That is so sweet."

"Well you won't have a choice." Jason loaded the chamber to the gun in his hand and threw the last gun he had at Batman`s chest, it fell loosely into his hands.

"I won't-," Bruce was about to say before Jason interrupted him.

"This is what it`s all been about, this, you and me and him! Now is the time you decide!" Jason stopped on the wooden chair breaking the rope and lifting Joker in front of him, "If you won't kill this psychotic piece of fill then I will, if you want to stop me then you're going to have to kill me!"

Bruce growled, "You know I won't-,"

"I`m gonna blow his deranged brains out! And if you want to stop it you're going to have to shot me,** right in my face!"**

Joker chuckled in Jason`s death grip, "This is turning out better that I hoped!"

Jason clenched his teeth together waiting, watching, and hoping. The Batman dropped the gun and he gaped, once the father had lost the son, and now…the son had lost the father. Jason pointed the gun at Batman`s back.

"IT`s him or me, you have to decide," Jason blinked as Bruce continued to walk away, "Decide now, do it, him or me, **Decide**!" Jason narrowed his eyes and everything came rushing forward, every heart breaking, jaw dropping, life ending thing he had shoved to the back of his mind came forward as he pulled the trigger. Everything went by in a blur, Batman sidestepped the bullet and spun around, by the time Jason had fired again a batarang had been lodged into the gun and it exploded in his hand.

"Ack!" Jason growled letting go of Joker and grabbing his hand, he took a few steps back, Joker was talking but the words seemed like a blur, unreal in the moment as he glared up at Bruce and pulled out the detonator and pressed the button.

Jason heard the beeping of the bomb and Joker and Batman fighting, he didn't care. He leaned up against the wall. Because that's how things were with those two unresolved, complicated. Deadly.

Jason blinked past his own grief and angry to see the timer, seven seconds. He up to see Bruce grab his shoulder, but something else grabbed his other arm and pulled him threw the front door and down the hall as the apartment blew, Jason and his savior tumbled down the stairs in a bruised mess landing at the bottom.

Jason gasped harshly as his lungs struggled to get past everything that had just occurred.

"Come on!" the other person helped Jason up and suddenly he realized how slow they were going, he was being dead weight, he was never dead weight. He had to get it together! He fought to regain his broken mind and was about to run beside the one person he was most glad to see.

"I told you not to come." Jason said.

Roy glared at him, "Well, you should know you're not my boss, and Red,"

"What?" Jason growled as Roy ran down the street and jumped on his bike, Jason sat just behind him. The bike started with a sharp roar and they took off.

"Roy?" Jason asked looking over the other boy`s shoulder.

"Jason you said you wanted to do this alone, like always but I have to tell you, I couldn't let you die, that's not who I am and one more thing, you're not alone." Roy, said dodging cars and red lights.

Jason smiled halfheartedly and patted Roy on the shoulder, "I`m glad you changed your mind cause I wanted to ask you, what was it you called it a team?"

"Partnership." Roy smiled knowingly.

"I`m in." Jason nodded and Roy grinned, "Good, because we outlaws have to stick together."

XXXXXX

"He needs you to talk to him," Alfred said to Dick who looked over at the Bat computer, Bruce had never left it, not after he got back two days ago.

"I don't know what to say to him Alfie," Dick sighed, "Were all still pretty torn over Jason, and I don't think I`m the best one to tell him to over on."

"But you must." Alfred pleaded, Dick took another deep breath, "Fine, I-I`ll try, but then if it doesn`t work I don't know what to do."

Dick walked down the steps and over to the computer meeting Bruce there who started angrily at the screen, "We have to bring him home Dick, he`s…not right, he need us. I have to find him, I`m not losing him again."

Dick rested firm hand on Bruce`s shoulder, "Bruce, I`m sorry but Jason Todd is gone, he`s who he wants to be and he`s where he wants to be, and you have to have faith that we`ll see him again."

Bruce blinked looking at the pictures of Red hood and Jason, "Your right."

"What?" Dick asked surprised. Bruce got up, "Jason will come back because this city is where he belongs, but this doesn't change anything." Bruce growled deleting Jason`s pictures from the computer, "This doesn't change anything at all."

Dick watched Bruce walked away and shook his head, Dick looked to Ace who blinked happily at him, "What the hell am I supposed to do." Dick asked Ace. The dog tilted his head and rolled out a long pink tough.

"MY thoughts exactly." Dick nodded walking after Bruce leaving before the last picture of his brother was deleted.

**A/N: I had to end it somewhere :( But no fear for those who liked the story, I`m doing a sequel! Yay! I can't tell you how much fun I`ve had writing this story and I thank you all for the great reviews. A special shout out to: SIMON270, spencerlonewolf, GlOmP3R, A-Bookworm-Named-Steph, ChildishDemon, KatsaysGirlsruleYJ, Retainer, cerealkiller78, Guest, Skedaddle-San, READINGhearts17, colerfulldarkness666, 5-STAR, Mikeyf1115, YJFangirl, Dextra2. WOW lots of names! I love it! I`m feeling the aster! Anyways I hope to see you guys when I put up the next story, Too Tired to Stand. I hope you guys like the story, see you soon. **


End file.
